Mírame
by Gothic Matty
Summary: AU. [ErenxLevixErwin] A veces la vida cambia y las rutinas se transforman. A Eren le tocará aprenderlo; a Levi, asimilarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho que no hago esto… creo que han pasado años desde que escribí mi último fanfic, así que imploro paciencia. La inspiración es una cosa caprichosa, me siento algo oxidada pero intentaré dar lo mejor. La historia va contada desde diferentes perspectivas, espero no revolverlos. :3

**Shingeki no Kyojin** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama.** El único propósito del fic es entretener a quién lo lea y sacarme la maldita idea de la cabeza.

**Universitarios**

**1**.

La música hacía retumbar las paredes y los cristales, pero Marco debía confesar que aquella era una fiesta magnífica. El departamento estaba a rebosar de gente, el chico sabía que no conocía ni siquiera a la mitad de los invitados, aunque eso no le impedía ser amable con ellos. Con más de uno había logrado mantener una conversación interesante y fluida, incluso ya había conseguido algunos datos de contacto de compañeros que pertenecían a otras facultades. Finalmente para eso era la universidad ¿o no? Más allá de los conocimientos que se impartían en las aulas, se trataba de una época para gestar futuras relaciones profesionales.

Sin embargo, lo que le gustaba de la fiesta no era el hecho de conocer más gente, tampoco el ruido estridente de la música o los diferentes tipos de juegos y bromas que se hacían. Lo que le gustaba de la fiesta era que Jean estaba ahí y gracias a ello podía verlo (aunque fuese en la distancia), e incluso si corría con un poco más de suerte podría bailar con él y con algunos otros amigos. ¿Qué podía decir? Estaba perdidamente enamorado del joven, aunque suponía que el otro ni siquiera se lo imaginaba. Era mejor así.

_—__Oye Marco, necesito ir a comprar más Vodka, ¿Me acompañas? — _Preguntó Eren, acercándose al oído de su amigo para que pudiera escucharlo. Marco sonrío y asintió.

Aunque en el fondo Marco no deseaba realmente salir, menos si se consideraba que de reojo podía ver a Jean bailar sensualmente a la mitad de la sala junto a Armin y otros chicos, el joven pecoso no era capaz de negarle nada a Eren. Quizá porque esa era su manera de agradecerle por haber organizado aquella improvisada fiesta y, sobre todo, por invitarle; o quizá no le negaba nada porque sabía que aquello era el pretexto perfecto que Eren había encontrado para pasar un tiempo a solas con él, no porque el castaño tuviese una intención romántica, sino porque había ciertos temas en los que sólo ellos dos podrían entenderse.

Fue así que salieron del departamento, bajaron las escaleras para llegar al siguiente piso ya que Eren no deseaba usar el elevador, la razón era desconocida para el chico de abundantes pecas, aunque no se atrevía a cuestionarle. Eren parecía pensativo y en los últimos meses su relación se había vuelto lo suficientemente cercana para que Marco lo notase desde el momento en que se acercó a él con el pretexto de comprar Vodka. Había suficiente alcohol en la casa como para que alguien se pusiera melindroso.

_—__¿Sucede algo? — _Cuestionó finalmente el chico de cabello negro cuando llegaron al cuarto piso. Bajar ocho pisos no era un gran reto, pero se temía que Eren se mantuviera en su postura de no desear usar el elevador cuando regresaran de comprar las bebidas.

_—__Sí… estoy enamorado, Marco— _Confesó el castaño, sorprendiendo al muchacho que le seguía el paso. Eren estaba cabizbajo, con las manos metidas en una chamarra de piel color marrón.

_—__¿Y eres correspondido?_

_—__Ni siquiera sabe que existo… y si lo sabe, no le importa._

Al escuchar aquello, Marco entendió la razón por la cuál Eren le había confesado aquello: los dos compartían el mismo dolor. Suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué alguien tan bueno como Eren tenía que sufrir su mismo mal de amores? Colocó su mano sobre el hombro del castaño y le sonrío con dulzura, Eren le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ahora bien, ¿cómo es que Eren sabía que Marco lo entendería? Simple: era un chico inteligente y llevaban bastante tiempo siendo amigos. El suficiente como para que a Eren le hubiese tocado ser testigo del beso clandestino que Marco le robó a su primo, quién yacía dormido en el sillón tras haber pasado toda la noche bailando y tomando en la fiesta de cumpleaños que se había auto organizado en su viejo departamento. Aquél día Marco sintió que su mundo se destrozaba, pero Eren nunca le dijo nada a Jean, ni a nadie; al principio el pecoso creía que era porque Jean y Eren no se llevaban, pero con el tiempo comprendió que nunca dijo nada por lealtad hacia él.

_—__¿Cómo soportas el dolor? _— Le preguntó al pecoso, quién sencillamente se encogió de hombros.

_—__Es el precio de la cobardía, supongo. Si no soy capaz de confesarle lo que siento, no me siento digno de enfadarme porque alguien más sí sea capaz. Me parte el alma…pero es lo que yo escogí sentir. _

_—__A mí el dolor me hace reaccionar…pero siempre tomo la decisión incorrecta._

_—__Sé que esto es difícil, Eren… pero bien dicen que el mundo es de los valientes. Así que este es un consejo y una promesa para los dos: debemos tomar la iniciativa, arriesgar…quizá vamos a perder, quizá vamos a ganar._

Eren lo escuchó atento y suspiró pesadamente, mientras llegaban por fin al último piso. Salieron del edificio y el tierno semblante del castaño se convirtió en una mueca llena de odio cuando arrugó el ceño, Marco no pasó desapercibido el cambio y volvió los ojos al frente para ver de qué se trataba. La calle estaba vacía, en la acera había varios automóviles, entre ellos uno que al joven de hermosas pecas le parecía conocido. Cuando pasaron a su lado, Eren se tuvo que contener para no escupir en la calcomanía que llevaba la insignia de la universidad donde estudiaban. Marco apenas podía entender lo que ocurría ¿Qué hacía el coche de Erwin Smith estacionado ahí y por qué eso molestaba tanto a Eren?

**2. **

Gimió sonoramente al sentir el miembro del rubio abrirse paso en su interior. A veces pensaba que el maldito cejón más que penetrarlo, lo empalaba; pero no era capaz de verbalizar aquello pues sabía que el maldito imbécil lo tomaría como un halago y quizá haría un comentario desagradable al respecto. Me parece que no te desagrada tanto ser 'empalado', Levi. Casi podía escucharlo decir aquello.

Sin embargo, había algo que no le permitía disfrutar plenamente la forma en que el maldito rubio lo tomaba de las caderas para hacerlo subir y bajar por su enorme miembro. Levi se odiaba por eso, aunque su cuerpo se movía de forma mecánica, su cabeza no podía dejar de formular una y otra distracción: si no era algún comentario sarcástico sobre la técnica sexual de su amante, era algún comentario sarcástico sobre la forma en que sentía que su hogar era sacudido y no precisamente por las vibraciones de los resortes que había en su colchón. Arriba de sus cabezas, de sus cuerpos fundidos, arriba de su piso había un fenómeno social llamado: fiesta de universitarios. Levi era profesor, amaba su trabajo, pero ODIABA las malditas fiestas de los mocosos.

_—__Hey, Levi…¿qué te tiene tan distraído? — _Preguntó Erwin, mordiendo el cuello del otro hombre, quién no dejaba de mirar hacia el techo.

_—__Sácamelo, Erwin…voy a ir a callar a esos malditos ruidosos— _Se quejó, al fin, sintiendo que su alma se quitaba un peso de encima. Sí, quizá aquello mataría los ánimos sexuales del rubio, pero a él ya le había quitado el apetito pensar en que sus delicadas copas Venecianas corrían peligro por culpa de un montón de jodidos estudiantes ruidosos.

Erwin suspiró pesadamente, negó con la cabeza y aprovechó la distracción de Levi para tirarlo sobre la cama y embestirlo con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir nuevamente, aprisionando sus labios en un beso demandante. El rubio, director de la Facultad de Ingeniería en la Universidad de Sina, no pensaba sacar nada de ninguna parte. Había esperado toda la semana por aquél viernes. Levi rara vez lo invitaba a su casa, lo cual era sencillamente un pretexto del moreno para intimar, pretexto que el rubio aprovechaba para conocer algo nuevo de su amante.

Lo embistió con fuerza, obligando a Levi a romper el beso para gemir y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Sí, adoraba tener sexo con aquél maldito minotauro que le partía en dos cada que lo penetraba…aquél maldito imbécil al que le costó un maldito año seducir. Erwin era casado cuando se conocieron, seguía casado y estaba a punto de ser padre cuando se acostaron por primera vez y se divorció un año después. Así que su amante era un sexy hombre divorciado, padre de un niño de un año al que veía una semana al mes.

_—__¿Te gusta, Levi? — _Preguntó el cejón, engreído y Levi respondió con un gemido. ¿Cómo carajos se atrevía a cuestionarle lo obvio.

Con el peso de Erwin encima, a Levi casi se le olvidó que en su recibidor, colgadas bocabajo en la hermosa cantina de caoba, sus copas venecianas tintineaban a causa de las vibraciones generadas por el estruendo del piso superior.

_—__Ahí, Erwin…¡Ahí! — _Le gritó, sintiéndose a un maldito paso de alcanzar el orgasmo tan ansiado. Erwin aceleró el ritmo y Levi volvió a gemir en respuesta a las acciones del otro. El calor subía y subía por su cuerpo, el pelinegro sabía que estaba a punto de explotar. Su mirada nublada de placer contemplaba a su amante…cuando lo vio.

Su candil, su hermoso candil hecho con cristal de Murano estaba danzando en el techo de la habitación. Se concentró en algo más allá de la combinación de sus gemidos con los de Erwin, en algo más allá del delicioso choque de sus cuerpos. Los asquerosos estudiantes habían subido el volumen y debían estar saltando, de otra forma no se explicaba porque todo parecía estar bailando a su alrededor.

_—__¡Hijos de puta! —_Gritó. Erwin estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo maldecir cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. En otras ocasiones lo había llamado "Pene de mierda" "Cejón de Mierda" "Rubio de mierda"….pero ¿hijos de puta?¿Se refería a él y su "amigo" o estaba pensando en otras personas?

Como fuere, Erwin llegó al clímax dentro del pelinegro, quién le clavó las uñas y apretó los dientes. No él no había llegado, estaba demasiado enfadado como para correrse sobre su abdomen y eso que Erwin había estado jodidamente bien.

_—__Sácalo, Erwin— _Dijo, en un jadeo doloroso, para volver sus ojos azules al otro hombre, quién parecía mareado tras el orgasmo.

_—__¿Qué? — _Preguntó el rubio, como si no diera crédito a lo que pasaba. ¿Qué acaso a Levi no le había gustado? Todo su cuerpo había demostrado lo contrario.

_—__Voy a llamar a la maldita policía. Esos hijos de puta ya me tienen harto. _

Tras decir aquello, aventó a Erwin y se puso de pie. Las rodillas le temblaban, su sexo le dolía y su trasero estaba lleno de la porquería del rubio. En otro momento lo habría disfrutado mucho, cuando Erwin lo llevaba hasta las nubes le perdonaba que tuviese la horrible manía de correrse en sus entrañas. Pero ése día ni estaba en las nubes, ni estaba complacido.

Tomó su celular y marcó el número que bien conocía. No era la primera vez que los jodidos estudiantes del piso superior hacían una escandalosa fiesta.

Por su parte, Erwin negó con la cabeza, contemplando la magnífica desnudez de su amante. A veces se preguntaba por qué había dejado a su tierna y maravillosa mujer por un tipo tan gruñón y poco tolerante, por alguien que hasta el momento sólo le abría las piernas, pero su corazón seguía inalcanzable.

_—__Son estudiantes, Levi. Es parte de una etapa de sus vidas, ¿qué acaso tú nunca fuiste a una fiesta cuando eras joven? — _Preguntó, mientras Levi refunfuñaba porque la línea de la policía estaba ocupada. ¿De cuándo acá la puta línea estaba ocupada?

_—__Claro que fui, a muchas, pero todas se hacían en casas de estudiantes, en edificios infestados por estudiantes, no en bonitos y caros complejos departamentales donde las personas que se ganan la vida con un trabajo honrado intentan coger con sus amantes después de una maldita semana estresante._

Erwin sonrío y negó con la cabeza al ver como Levi se relajaba un poco al escuchar que alguien tomaba su llamada. Lo escuchó despotricar mientras hacía su reporte. Cuando colgó el teléfono, se acercó al pequeño tocador de su habitación y tomó su cajetilla de cigarrillos. Se llevó uno a la boca y volvió los ojos al Adonis de dos metros que había tenido muy adentro de su cuerpo. En cuanto la policía llegase a aliviar su pena, volvería a comerse a ése maldito bastardo si es que no se quedaba dormido.

_—__No me corrí…— _Obvió y Erwin sonrío divertido. A veces Levi era tierno.

_—__Vuelve a la cama y podemos arreglar eso._

Levi sonrío con sensualidad. Sí, una parte de él se encendía tan sólo de ver a aquél semental tendido sobre su cama, desnudo completamente. Incluso las luces que entraban de la calle habían conspirado para hacer lucir más apetecible aquél cuerpo rodeado por las blancas sábanas de seda. ¡Carajo! Había esperado toda la semana para tenerlo a sí, a su merced.

**3. **

La ausencia de Marco y Eren no pasó desapercibida por Jean, quién no se explicaba de cuándo acá su mejor amigo y el imbécil de su primo eran tan cercanos. La idea de que pudieran gustarse le causaba una sensación incómoda en la boca del estómago.

_—__¡Armin! —_Le gritó al rubio, quién hizo una mueca al verlo gesticular lo que suponía era alguna palabra. La música no los dejaba escuchar nada_. —¿Has visto a Eren? — _Preguntó, estúpidamente. El alcohol que le corría por las venas apenas le permitía comprender que necesitaba investigar el paradero de aquellos dos, aunque los efectos colaterales de la bebida le impedían caer en la cuenta de que Armin llevaba un buen rato bailando en la pista con él.

_—__¿Qué? — _Preguntó el rubio, pues no había escuchado prácticamente nada.

Jean bufó molesto y se apartó de la improvisada pista de baile. Le robó su trago al primer imbécil que se encontró y se acercó al dj para hacerle una señal de que bajara el ruido. El Dj obedeció y los invitaron reclamaron con un silbido, pidiendo que volviesen a subir la canción de moda que estaban bailando.

El cara de caballo estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para ser consciente de que estaba haciendo el ridículo, así que se paró sobre la barra y gritó su pregunta. Nadie escuchó lo que dijo, pero todos comenzaron a incitarlo a bailar para ellos. Jean no había organizado la fiesta, aunque era uno de los anfitriones y sus papás le habían enseñado que un anfitrión debe darlo todo para satisfacer a los invitados.

Comenzó a bailar, comenzó a desnudarse. El Dj buscó una canción sensual para acompañar los sugerentes movimientos del muchacho.

En la mente de Jean todo era confuso. Sólo quería saber dónde estaban su primo y su amigo, pero las circunstancias lo llevaron a bailar sobre la barra, a imaginarse las manos de Marco desabotonando su camisa y bailando con él. ¿Por qué pensaba así de Marco? Bueno, estaba borracho y el pecoso le caía bien, razón suficiente ¿o no?

Ni siquiera supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió ni cuándo diablos se unieron una chica y otro chico a bailar sensualmente junto a él. Él estaba en medio de los dos, haciendo movimientos sugerentes contra la cadera del otro muchacho mientras que la chica se pegaba a su espalda. Seguro cuando el alcohol bajara de sus venas se iba a arrepentir de no haberse restregado contra la rubia, pero en esos momentos no pensaba.

La puerta se abrió, él lo notó de reojo. Vio entrar a Marco, vio entrar a Eren; los dos lo vieron a él. Jean se sintió molesto ¿dónde diablos habían estado?

Se bajó de la barra, para decepción de sus fanáticos. Se abrió paso empujando gente hasta que alcanzó a los recién llegados. Tenían que hablar a gritos y repetir varias veces lo mismo, pero se daban a entender.

_—__¿Y ustedes dónde estaban? — _Cuestionó. Eren se veía sombrío, pero Marco se había sonrojado y no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

_—__¿Transformaste la fiesta en un club de strippers? — _Preguntó Eren, al ver que su primo apenas era consciente de que tenía dinero atrapado entre el abdomen y el resorte de su ropa interior.

—¿Qué? No, sólo bailaba— Se excusó y volvió los ojos a Marco, quien intentaba desesperadamente no pasear la vista por su cuerpo._ —Marco, quiero bailar ¿me acompañas?_

_—__Jean yo…no creo que…._

Jean no dejó a Marco terminar. Se veía adorable moviendo los labios, quizá dándole una razón por la que sí quería o no quería bailar. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo rosados que eran sus labios ni de lo bonito que se le teñían las mejillas de rojo. Se empujó contra el pecoso y le besó en la boca. Eren y Marco abrieron los ojos como platos.

Unos poderosos golpes en la puerta rompieron con la escena. Jean se separó de Marco, molesto porque alguien hubiese llegado a esas horas y justo en el momento en que le estaba robando un beso a alguien muy candente. Abrió la puerta y la fiesta se acabó.

**_4._**

Cuando la música cesó de golpe, Levi respiró tranquilo. Vestía una bata de baño negra y estaba fumando su sexto cigarrillo. No era la primera vez que tenía que llamar a la policía para callar a los escandalosos alumnos del piso superior, cosa que odiaba. No le gustaba del todo ser el viejo "amargado" del edificio, pero considerando que cada maldito departamento ocupaba todo un piso y que SU piso quedaba justo abajo del "salón de fiestas" no le quedaba otra opción.

A veces incluso pensaba que los malditos lo hacían a propósito, casualmente cada que Erwin llegaba a su departamento había una fiesta. A veces Levi lo dejaba pasar, pero había otras veces que no. Así bien, no tenía argumentos para defender la tesis de que fuera intencional: no le daba clases a ninguno de los dos inquilinos que vivían en el penthouse…él no, pero Erwin era el director de la facultad dónde estudiaba uno de ellos: el castaño de ojos verdes. Soltando el humo del cigarro, Levi intentó serenarse. Quizá con la edad se estaba poniendo paranoico. Erwin no tenía relación directa con los estudiantes de su facultad, su puesto era básicamente administrativo, así que no había razón para que un estudiante tuviese algo en contra de él. Si hubiese sido su caso y arriba de su departamento viviese uno de los alumnos a los que daba clase, Levi hubiese entendido el intento de fastidiarlo, pero no era así. Gruño para sus adentros, mientras escuchaba cómo se vaciaba el departamento de arriba. Había ganado, aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro si se trataba de una guerra o no.

_—__¿ Al fin vas a venir a la cama, gruñón?_ _—_ Le preguntó Erwin, a sus espaldas. El rubio se secaba la cabeza con una toalla después de haber tomado una ducha fría para bajarse las ganas de tener a su amante cabalgando su cuerpo otra vez. Levi se había puesto insufrible por la demora de la policía.

_—__En unos minutos más, deseo fumarme un cigarro en paz y después hacer el recuento de los daños. _

_—__No ocurrió nada, Levi. No es como si una fiesta fuese un terremoto_

_—__Pues lo parecía._

_—__Eres un exagerado. Anda, vamos a dormir, ya que no estás de ánimos para un segundo round, al menos complace mi deseo de tenerte a mi lado._

Levi volvió los ojos al rubio y arqueó una ceja. Él jodido cejón nunca entendería su molestia. No es que fuera exagerado, es que a él le había costado mucho esfuerzo y sacrificios lograr llegar a dónde estaba. De ser un don nadie, se había convertido en un profesor reconocido, conferencista internacional y su doctorado en filosofía le había abierto las puertas a los lujos con los que siempre soñó. Erwin, por el contrario, era hijo de una familia de médicos muy prestigiosa, así que no comprendía el significado de la palabra "sacrificio", incluso el éxito profesional que tenía en parte se lo debía a la reputación de su familia pese a que no se desempeñase en la misma rama. Incluso si Erwin no trabajase, podía vivir cómodamente de los beneficios que generaban las empresas que su padre había gestado, mientras que Levi perdería todo si se quedaba sin trabajo. Para ser más claros: a Levi le estaba costando bastante esfuerzo pagar aquél elegante departamento y sostenerse a sí mismo, Erwin podía comprarse todo el edificio y todavía contaba con los recursos suficientes para invitarlo a viajar por Europa un mes o más.

_—__El día que algo te cueste, me vas a entender. _

_—__Tú me costaste, así que ayúdame a hacerlo— _Le dijo, divertido por la expresión de su amante. Se sentó en la cama, mirando al pelinegro.

_—__Esas copas…las compré en Venecia._

_—__Eso ya lo sé, pero no se van a caer, Levi. El diseño de …._

_—__No me trates como imbécil— _Se quejó el pelinegro, poniéndose de pie para acercarse al rubio y sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas_. — Me importa una mierda si el diseño del mueble donde están lo impide o no…Si una de esas copas se rompe, se rompe una parte de mí. ¿Sabes lo mucho que sacrifiqué para comprarlas? Ahorre como un maldito idiota para poder realizar el viaje, fue el primer viaje que hice fuera de mi natal Francia y fui a Venecia porque me gustan las cosas de cristalería y todo mundo hablaba de que en la isla de Murano eran expertos en hacer cosas bellas. Dormí en la calle dos días por comprarlas, las envolví entre mi ropa para que no fueran a romperse mientras yo regresaba a casa…para alguien que toda su infancia vio porquería e inmundicia, el simple hecho de sostener algo hermoso le enamora…A mí me gustan las cosas que brillan, las cosas que cuestan, las cosas hermosas… —_Agregó, buscando los labios del rubio para besarlo.

Erwin correspondió. Su amante sabía a tabaco, pero besaba mejor que nadie. Sabía que Levi había sufrido mucho, que quizá debía ser más comprensivo con él…pero, a pesar de que conocía todo aquello, a veces no podía. Le tomó de los brazos para quitárselos de encima, de manera que le pudiese robar el cigarro y apagarlo en el cenicero que reposaba en la mesilla de noche. Levi lo dejó hacer. Erwin no fumaba, tampoco se emborrachaba. Era un buen partido…era como esas malditas copas venecianas: tenía algo que enamoraba y sentía que podía caer por él.

_—__Trataré de ser más comprensivo— _Le dijo al fin aquél jodido cejón. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo dejó de espaldas en la cama. Levi sonrío y se desabrochó la bata de baño para que el otro contemplase su desnudez.

_—__Cógeme— _Le pidió, aunque más que una petición fue una orden.

Erwin negó con la cabeza, divertido. Le gustaba lo atrevido que podía ser aquél muchacho, a diferencia de todas las mujeres lindas y bien educadas con las que había estado, incluso de la dama con la que se había casado. Por eso es que Levi lo sedujo: Erwin necesitaba que algo le costase en la vida y Levi representaba aquello.

_—__Ya no estoy duro— _Le provocó, sólo para sentir como sus expertas manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo y buscaban su sexo. No tardaría en ponerse de modo para complacer al encantador profesor.

**5. **

La fiesta había sido arruinada, pero contaba con la fortuna de que la policía no se llevó a ninguno. ¿Por qué? Eran demasiados para que se dieran abasto y a los agentes quizá les dio pereza o sintieron compasión. No lo sabía, aunque se imaginaba que algo tenían que ver sus apellidos en el asunto. Eren y Jean provenían de dos familias bastante conocidas y respetadas en la ciudad, nadie deseaba tener problemas con un Jaeger o un Kirschtein. Ahora bien ¿cómo era que aquellos dos eran primos? Muy fácil: Grisha Jeager tenía una hermana y ella estaba casada con un empresario multimillonario de quién Jean había heredado la cara de caballo.

Eren suspiró pesadamente, sentado en el piso de su alcoba, con la cabeza pegada en el cristal del amplio ventanal. Observaba la calle y los diminutos carros…ahí seguía el automóvil de Erwin Smith, así que seguramente pensaba quedarse a dormir en el departamento del piso 7. Se le retorcían las entrañas al pensar en ello.

¿Y Levi? ¿Habría sido idea de Levi invitarlo a dormir? Esperaba que no, o era más preciso decir que deseaba que fuese idea del rubio; sin embargo, la evidencia era contundente: no era la primera vez que Erwin se quedaba a dormir y no sería la última.

Eren suspiró pesadamente al pensar en el profesor. ¡Ni siquiera le daba clases! Se habían conocido por accidente: Levi Rivaille había sido profesor de ética de su amigo Armin, y el rubio le tenía miedo al igual que muchos otros. Eren apostó con Jean que podría sacar de sus casillas al profesor, se coló al grupo de Armin una tarde y esa misma tarde se quedó mudo al verlo entrar. Por supuesto que Levi notó que había un "invitado" en el grupo, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a dar su clase. Eren nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista, estudiaba una ingeniería en biotecnología y aquello sencillamente le parecía irracional…o así lo fue hasta que Levi Rivaille posó sus ojos sobre él.

Intentó varias veces ingresar a los cursos de Levi, de que fuese su profesor, pero la currícula de su ingeniería poca relación tenía con las materias que Levi impartía y él ya había llevado la primer materia de ética.

¿Qué pasó después? Lo volvió loco el no ser capaz de verlo. Aprovechó que su amiga Sasha brindaba servicio en la universidad como becaria, trabajaba por las tardes en la rectoría así que le pidió información sobre algunos profesores: Hanji Zoe, Erwin Smith, Levi Rivaille, Petra Ral. A cambio de invitarla a cenar a un restaurant carísimo con el que Sasha soñaba, la chica le facilitó a Eren sus direcciones y números telefónicos. Eren estaba complacido.

Visitó el complejo departamental dónde Levi vivía, convenció a su papá de rentar el penthouse, ya que no había otro piso disponible; tuvo que aceptar la condición de que su primo se fuese a vivir con él. Su papá y el padre de Jean estaban hartos de sus peleas infantiles, algún día serían socios y encontraron la excusa perfecta para obligarlos a limar asperezas. Eren aceptó, Jean aceptó. El primero lo hizo porque así viviría cerca de Rivaille, el segundo lo hizo porque el sitio era una chulada.

Ahora bien, las cosas no fueron como Eren las esperaba. Pese a ser vecinos, el hecho de estar un piso arriba de Levi le impedía verlo con frecuencia, no tenían mayor contacto que verse en las juntas de inquilinos y eso cuando el profesor se daba tiempo de ir; a veces se encontraban en las escaleras y esporádicamente en el elevador. Eren no faltaba a las juntas de inquilinos, no podía asegurar si Levi asistiría o no y no quería perderse una oportunidad para verlo. Su padre pensaba que estaba madurando, Jean creía que lo hacía para no estar con él. La realidad es que Eren se había enamorado tan profundamente de un maldito profesor que apenas y levantaba la mirada cuando alguien le saludaba. Dolía pensar que el otro ni siquiera sabía que existía.

El amor era una cosa rara, o eso pensaba el castaño mientras cerraba los ojos. El amor hacía que las personas actuasen raro. Él siempre intentó destacar por sus medios y no por la influencia de su familia, intentó abrirse su propio camino…pero, frustrado por los obstáculos que lo separaban de Levi, tuvo que recurrir a aquello de lo que siempre huyó.

El departamento estaba hecho un desastre, como su cabeza. Nadie sabía de sus sentimientos por el profesor, era un secreto que no sabía cómo confesarle a sus amigos sin que lo juzgasen de loco. Hasta cierto punto, sólo se sentía identificado con Marco. Él vivía algo similar, aunque la diferencia entre ambos es que al menos Marco podía esforzarse para que el imbécil de su primo se fijara en él: los dos eran amigos, eso le daba ciertas posibilidades al pecoso.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Eren dejo su habitación y bajó al piso inferior para sentarse en el frío suelo, pegando su espalda contra el muro mientras miraba la hermosa puerta del apartamento no. 7. Muchas veces se había imaginado llamando a esa puerta, sonriéndole al hombre de penetrante mirada que seguramente le abriría. Se había imaginado colándose al interior y conversando con el otro varón sobre cualquier cosa; se deleitaba imaginando que quizá un día aquellos ojos de azul oscuro le dirigiesen una mirada tierna, que su mano alcanzara su mejilla y sus labios finalmente se encontraran. Se había imaginado muchas cosas, aunque nunca había sido lo suficientemente valiente para intercambiar con él más de dos palabras: "buenos días", "buenas tardes", "buenas noches". Aquello era lo único que se sentía capaz de decirle y Rivaille muchas veces le respondía con un gruñido.

Cuando el mecanismo de su reloj de pulso activó la alarma, Eren volvió los ojos al pequeño aparato. Eran las siete de la mañana, Erwin Smith no tardaba en salir por aquella puerta, conocía la rutina. Se levantó y se escabulló hacia las escaleras. A las 7:05, Erwin Smith abrió la puerta, sonriendo; Levi estaba atrás de él, vestido con una bata negra. A veces usaba una blanca, a veces usaba una azul…a veces se iban los dos.

_—__Entonces ¿nos veremos el próximo viernes? — _Preguntó el rubio.

_—__No. Tengo que subir calificaciones_

_—__Cierto, esta fue la semana de exámenes. Otro motivo para que te sientas mal porque ayer actuaste como un aguafiestas— _Le dijo, divertido, acercándose a robarle un beso a un ceñudo Levi. —_Deja a los jóvenes divertirse, Rivaille. Acaban de pasar exámenes y no van a ser jóvenes para siempre._

_—__Ése no es mi problema._

_—__No tienes corazón_

Levi sonrío apenas, jaló a Erwin de la corbata y le besó en los labios. Nunca en su vida se había enamorado, así que lo que sentía por Erwin debía ser lo más real y parecido a aquello que los demás llamaban "amor". Él no sentía mariposas en el estómago, pero mientras el otro fuese capaz de provocarle una erección, todo debía estar bien.

_—__El miércoles…nos vemos el miércoles en tu apartamento. Allí no habrá una maldita fiesta que me haga perder los estribos, ni la concentración._

_—__Bien. Hasta el miércoles, entonces. Te prepararé de cenar y quizá podamos ver alguna película._

_ —__Tus gustos en películas son asquerosos, prefiero que hagamos lo de siempre: comemos, y follamos._

A Erwin le arrancó una carcajada lo que su amante le espetó. Sí, en cierta forma aquello resumía su relación: a veces se reunían para comer juntos, a veces se citaban en un motel, a veces salían a cenar a un restaurante y a veces lo hacían clandestinamente en su oficina o el cubículo de Levi. Los días especiales para ambos consistían en citarse en sus apartamentos, preparar una cena casera, pasar a la habitación a divertirse y después rendirse al sueño. Básicamente eso era todo. Para Erwin era más que suficiente y mucho mejor que la relación con su ex mujer.

_—__Te avisaré cuando esté en casa después de terminar con mis pendientes, por si quieres llamarme y quizá salir a comer más tarde o mañana._

_—__Quizá lo haga. Depende de mi humor._

_—__Sería bueno vernos antes del miércoles…_

_—__Quizá…_

Erwin sonrío y se dirigió hacia el elevador. Cuando las puertas se cerraron y la figura del rubio desapareció, Levi suspiró pesadamente. Se suponía que era sábado, se suponía que Erwin no trabajaba…pero el rubio era un maníaco, alguien que no podía pasarse un maldito sábado tirado en la cama viendo la televisión. Generalmente nunca pasaban juntos los fines de semana, pero aquél Adonis de dos metros debía tener alguna que otra falla respecto a lo que se suponía que debía hacer como su amante. Además, Levi no sabía si le apetecería pasar más tiempo junto a Erwin, "El Empalador".

Eren, por su parte, observaba al pelinegro desde la escalera, oculto de su mirada tras una maceta estratégicamente bien colocada frente al barandal. Quizá si el pelinegro se diese cuenta, se mudaría espantado por tener un acosador…pero Levi nunca se percataba. A él le gustaba observarlo. De alguna manera, su actitud le daba a entender el vacío que debía sentir aquél hombre. El rostro inexpresivo, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada perdida hacia un elevador que le había arrebatado a su amante parecían una llamada de auxilio que nadie tendía. Eren sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón con sólo verlo. Si él fuese su amante, se aseguraría por todos los medios de hacerle sentir vivo.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo. X'3 Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer, ojalá puedan comentar. Siempre se valora una crítica.

**Shingeki no Kyojin** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama**. El único propósito del fic es entretener a quién lo lea y sacarme la maldita idea de la cabeza.

**El trato.**

**1. **

_"__El mundo es de los valientes_", le había dicho Marco y él pensó que lo decía simplemente porque no había nada mejor qué decir. Sin embargo, el pecoso regresó al siguiente día tras el incidente de la fiesta, regresó con comida para compartir con él y con Jean. Eren sabía que Marco lo hacía por Jean, la forma en que miraba al cara de caballo era demasiado evidente, demasiado amorosa. A Eren le daban ganas de golpear a su primo ¿cómo diablos no se daba cuenta?

_—__¿y bien? ¿Cómo fue que se cagó la fiesta? Vagamente recuerdo las cosas_— Comentó Jean, con comida en la boca. Eren sonrío con malicia y estuvo a punto de responder, pero Marco se le adelantó.

_—__Pues, llamaron a la puerta y tu abriste, todos los que estábamos cerca empujamos la puerta para cerrarla casi de inmediato y antes que ellos pasaran, amenazaron con derribarla varias veces y la tensión que había aquí era terrible. No faltó el idiota que dijo que saltaría por la ventana para huir, pero estamos en un octavo piso. Algunos escaparon por la escalera de servicio. Apagamos la música y cuando amenazaron con lanzarnos gas lacrimógeno, Armin los enfrentó y dijo que eso sería tomado como ofensa para nuestras familias, dio los apellidos y la violencia desapareció. Los malditos volvieron a pedir que abriéramos, lo hicimos porque nadie quería pensar en el gas. Nos dieron un sermón y dejaron ir a todos los demás. _

_—__¿Y ya?_

_—__Pues sí, cabeza de caballo, ¿qué más esperabas?. Llamaron a mi padre, pero no les contestó y el tuyo anda en Europa. Así que lo dejaron pasar._

_— __Ya no somos unos bebitos como para que llamen a nuestros padres— _Se quejó Jean.

_—__No, pero tampoco somos libres y soberanos de nuestra vida. Menos tú y yo. Además, supongo debemos estar agradecidos que no nos cargasen a ninguno._

_—__Creo que bebí demasiado, apenas recuerdo algunas cosas de todo lo que pasó. _

_—__¿Entonces no recuerdas que besaste a Marco antes de que llegase la policía?_

Al escuchar aquello, Jean palideció y después toda la sangre le subió de golpe al rostro. Marco fingió demencia, sabía que Eren intentaba "ayudar", aunque también sospechaba que intentaba fastidiar a Jean. Vivían juntos, pero no eran precisamente cordiales entre ellos.

_—__Yo….lo siento Marco, ¿en verdad pasó? De verdad lo siento si fue así. _

_'__El mundo es de los valientes' _repitió Eren en su cabeza. No podía dejar de ver a Marco y a Jean. A su gusto, los dos eran unos cobardes. Marco estaba terriblemente enamorado de su primo, pero no actuaba; Jean ni siquiera se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

_—__Tranquilo, Jean. No pasa nada…no fue desagradable, pero preferiría que no lo hagas si estás alcoholizado. _

Jean se sonrojó aún más y Eren sonrío complacido ante las palabras de Marco. Lo vio estirar su mano para tocar la del caballo tartamudo. Aquello pareció tranquilizarlo. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada, Eren tuvo que desviar la cara para no reírse.

_—__Discúlpame, Marco; de verdad. Es que no sé….no sé qué pensaba. _

_—__Mira Jean, no pasa nada. Bajo los efectos del alcohol un beso no cuenta como eso, ni como nada. Pudimos hasta haber tenido sexo y no cuenta, el alcohol nos nubla la razón, saca de nosotros nuestros instintos más bajos y perdemos el dominio de lo que somos. Yo sólo quisiera que esto te sirva de lección y pienses dos veces antes de embriagarte así de nuevo. Conmigo no hay problema, pero ¿qué hubiese pasado si no hubiese sido yo?_

Jean sonrío apenado, bajo la mirada y balbuceó incoherencias para Marco. Eren los miraba como si se tratasen de dos niños de secundaria. Jean siempre actuaba como un bebito con la persona que le gustaba. Terminaron de desayunar y decidieron que verían una película de terror. Nadie estaba de ánimos para limpiar el destrozo de departamento que tenían.

Sin embargo, Eren estaba demasiado pensativo. Analizaba una y otra vez las acciones de Marco hacía unos momentos. No iba rápido con Jean, pero tampoco le escondía lo que sentía. No se había arrojado a sus brazos diciéndole que lo amaba, ni lo negaba rotundamente como quinceañera. Al principio pensó que quizá Marco era demasiado pasivo para su propia salud, pero entre más los miraba más caía en la cuenta de que Marco parecía pensarse mucho sus actos o palabras, parecía pensarse todo. Marco deseaba que Jean lo mirase. Eren aún tenía mucho que aprender de la vida.

Entonces lo decidió, se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta de salida. Marco y Jean lo miraban, esperado que fuera al baño o dijera algo. Eren ni siquiera les dedicó na mirada. Salió del departamento sin explicar más.

_—__Anda muy raro— _Dijo Jean, volviendo la mirada a Marco_. —Ayer ustedes dos salieron un buen rato, ¿te dijo algo?_

Marco negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar una risita, mientras le dedicaba una mirada traviesa a Jean.

_—__¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?_

_—__¿Cómo es que no recuerdas que me besaste pero sí que salí con Eren?_

Jean se sonrojó y volvió la mirada a la película. A decir verdad, recordaba casi todo…incluso que deseó ser de los que escapasen por la escalera de servicio, pero se vomitó una vez que puso un pie en el primer peldaño metálico. Marco le seguía e intentaba convencerlo de regresar, incluso se quedó un poco más para ayudarlo a limpiarse y a cambiarse de ropa. Recordaba que ya en su cama, jaló de la ropa a su amigo, intentó besarlo nuevamente pero no se animaba y Marco no retrocedía…no retrocedió cuando le confesó que le gustaba, pero tampoco dijo nada. Se rascó la nuca, no sabía que decir al respecto. ¿De verdad le gustaba Marco o todo había sido producto del Alcohol?

_—__Recuerdo que los vi salir, pero todo es confuso después. Supongo no estaba tan borracho cuando se fueron. Seguro después hice muchas idioteces, me disculpo por todo lo que hice y dije…espero no haberte ofendido— _Le confesó a su amigo, Marco sólo se sonrío.

_—__No te preocupes, no pasó nada. Podemos fingir que sólo te vi bailar ridículamente sobre la barra — _Se burló Marco, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Jean se sonrío también y se sonrojó, le daba pena que Marco lo hubiese visto en un momento tan penoso que sabía era cierto, había estado moviéndose como una víbora a la que han bañado en ácido. Gracias a Dios los dos llegaron antes de que hiciera algo mucho más penoso.

**_2._**

Estaba limpiado su pulcro departamento cuando llamaron a la puerta. Suspiró pesadamente y se encaminó a ver de quién se trataba. No esperaba visitas, pero tampoco le sorprendía que alguien llamase a la puerta. A veces la vecina del sexto piso subía a pedirle cosas con tal de verlo. Era una idiota, ¿qué no se daba cuenta de que había días en que otro hombre pasaba la noche en su casa?

Se asomó por la mirilla y fue ahí cuando le sorprendió ver a un muchacho castaño del piso de arriba. Si había ido a reclamar, se iba meter en serios problemas. Abrió la puerta y encaró a su visitante, quién le sonrío amablemente.

_—__Profesor Rivaille, buenos días._

_—__Buenos días— _Contestó._ —¿Qué quieres?_

_—__Yo…vengo a disculparme por lo que ocurrió el día de ayer. Creo que nos excedimos un poco con el ruido._

Aquello sorprendió a Rivaille, aunque no demasiado. Finalmente se trataba de otro bien educado hijo de papi como Erwin.

_—__No es la primera vez que hacen un escándalo del demonio. También existimos los que trabajamos todo el día y necesitamos descansar durante la noche. Hasta cierto punto comprendo que sean jóvenes y estúpidos, pero eso no les justifica que puedan hacer todo lo que les place — _Dijo, con cierta irritación. El muchacho de ojos verdes lo miraba fijamente, tan fijamente que parecía que deseaba comérselo. De alguna manera, le incomodaba.

Rivaille estaba acostumbrado a tratar con universitarios, conocía bastante bien cómo actuaban y pensaban…pero reconocía que aquella mirada nunca la vio en algún alumno suyo. A veces creía verla en Erwin… a veces.

_—__De verdad lo lamento…yo, quisiera negociar con usted— _Le dijo, metiéndose las manos a la bonita chamarra de piel color marrón que había usado la noche anterior_ —Lo invitaría a pasar a mi departamento para hablar y tomar un café, pero no hemos tenido tiempo de limpiar. _

Levi chasqueó la lengua y se apartó de la puerta para invitar al joven a pasar. Le hizo un ademán con la mano para que tomase asiento en los sillones de su recibidor. Eren obedeció, mirando el departamento con curiosidad. Muchas veces lo había imaginado, pero no se parecía en nada a sus fantasías. Abrió la boca para hablar, aunque Levi intervino.

_—__De beber sólo te puedo ofrecer refresco y agua. No tengo ánimos ni tiempo de preparar nada más._

_—__Agua está bien._

Levi se encaminó a la cocina, sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo llevó al muchacho. El otro joven lo recibió, rozando su mano con la punta de sus dedos. Levi creyó verlo sonrojarse y se sintió aterrado. No quería otro admirador como la chica del sexto piso. Menos uno al que seguramente le llevaba 10 años o más.

_—__¿Qué quieres negociar?_

_—__El asunto de las fiestas— _Dijo Eren, sonriendo. Estaba nervioso. Nunca había dialogado con aquél profesor._ — Anoche me quedé pensando muchas cosas…por un lado nosotros queremos divertirnos, pero no deseamos ser una molestia tampoco. Entonces quiero saber, ¿qué le parece si nos toca a la puerta o nos llama cuando considere que estamos siendo demasiado escandalosos? No lo culpo ni le reclamo por llamar a la policía, pero le ofrezco que bajaremos el volumen si nos informa que es molesto._

Levi suspiró pesadamente, mirando al muchacho; apoyó los brazos en el respaldo de uno de los cuatro sillones individuales que había dispuesto alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda para recibir a las visitas que no deseaba tener en su sala. No se había molestado en sentarse pues esperaba despachar rápido al menor. Sin embargo, algo en sus palabras o su forma de verlo le invitó a recordar las palabras de Erwin. Él también había sido joven, había sido desenfrenado, le había importado poco a quién se llevaba entre los pies en su relajo. Suspiró pesadamente.

_—__Bien, lo haré. Llamaré a la puerta o les llamaré por teléfono si no puedo subir. Necesito su número._

Eren sonrío de oreja a oreja. Cualquiera de las dos opciones le venía bien. Si él subía, iba a tener que separarse de su rubio amante para ir a callarlos…si le llamaba, obtendría su número. Aunque había una nueva oportunidad. Sacó su celular y miró fijamente al hombre de ojos azules.

_—__Si me da su número, puedo marcarle y así se quedará registrado mi número. Generalmente no consumo alcohol, así que puede contar con que estaré sobrio._

_—__Dame el maldito aparato. — _Exigió Rivaille y Eren obedeció. Se sentía en la gloria por verlo teclear un número y marcar. Después colgó y le regresó al joven el celular.

_—__Ahí se quedó mi número._

_—__Gracias._

_—__Ahora vete, tengo mucho que limpiar._

Eren se tomó el agua que Levi le había servido y se puso de pie para ser encaminado a la puerta. Estaba intentando no sonreír como idiota por lo bien que había ido todo.

_—__Una cosa más, Profesor… he notado que a veces no acude a las juntas de vecinos y hay cosas importantes que se dicen. Sin intención de molestar ¿podría mandarle un mensaje con el resumen de lo que se hable?_

Rivaille abrió más los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Por qué carajos el maldito mocoso estaba siendo tan agradable y buen vecino? Su actitud lo hacía sentir como un viejo del siglo pasado que juzgó mal a un grupo de buenos chicos que sólo festejaban el fin de una estresante semana.

_—__Me da igual. Haz lo que quieras— _Espetó. No quería ser rudo, pero no sabía ser amable.

_—__Gracias. _

Eren quería decir muchas cosas más, deseaba platicar de cualquier cosa con el mayor, deseaba conocerlo y que lo conociera. Incluso pasar sólo unos minutos más a su lado, en silencio. Sin embargo, debía ir paso a paso, como su amigo Marco. Si lo pensaba bien, aquella era la primera vez que se veían cara a cara el profesor y él.

_—__Por cierto, mocoso_— Dijo Rivaille, mientras Eren se encaminaba a la escalera para subir a su piso. —_ No sé tu nombre._

_—__Eren Jaeger._

_—__Espero que nuestro acuerdo no te signifique hacer una maldita fiesta cada semana, Jaeger._

Eren sonrío al escuchar su apellido pronunciado por la masculina voz de Rivaille. Negó con la cabeza, sonriente. Las mariposas habían infestado sus entrañas y temía que si abría la boca saldrían disparadas, como en las películas de terror.

Rivaille, por su parte, sonrío de una manera socarrona y le dio la espalda al joven. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Eren Jaeger… así se llamaba el maldito mocoso que vivía en el piso superior con un amigo, amante o algo. No es que le importase su nombre ni lo que hacía, pero al menos ya sabía a quién podría maldecir en caso de que su techo y sus paredes volvieran a sacudirse como si hubiese un terremoto.

**_3._**

Las horas pasaron y Levi por fin terminó su rutina de limpieza. Se acostó en su cama para leer una novela que llevaba días intentando retomar. Se perdió en la lectura e incluso se olvidó que Erwin había prometido escribirle. Cuando anocheció, tomó su teléfono y revisó los mensajes. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas: una de Erwin y la otra de un número que no conocía…recordó la visita del muchacho y decidió guardar el número. "Mocoso de arriba" nombró al contacto. No necesitaba más para referirse a él y estaba seguro que no olvidaría su nombre. Incluso había guardado el contacto de Erwin con la etiqueta de "Cejón". Con algunas personas, Levi prefería usar motes.

Sonrío y marcó el número de su amante, esperando que el idiota no quisiera ir a su casa a esas horas. Tres timbrazos y Erwin contestó, con esa voz sensual que solía susurrarle indecencias al oído.

_—__Pensaba que no ibas a llamar— _Dijo Erwin, al otro lado de la línea.

_—__Estaba leyendo._

_—…__Quiero verte de nuevo, Levi._

_—__Ya sabes dónde vivo, Erwin— _Le contestó, altanero y burlón. ¿Verlo? Lo que Erwin quería era tener sexo. Cuando estaban juntos, era lo que hacían.

_—__No puedo ir, quedé con mi madre que esta noche iba a cenar con ella._

_—__Es una pena. Hoy no hay ninguna fiesta en el piso de arriba que me ponga de malas._

Erwin se rio al otro lado de la línea, mientras Rivaille sonreía. Tenía una risa agradable, le gustaba oírla.

_—__Puedo ir a media noche._

_—__Ya voy a estar dormido._

_—__No actúes como un anciano._

_—__Y tú no seas como un adolescente. Nos veremos mañana para desayunar._

_—__¿Y si pasamos el domingo juntos? Puedo dejarte dormir hasta tarde, incluso prepararte el desayuno._

A Levi le sorprendió aquello por parte de su amante. Vaya, eso sería un paso nuevo en la relación: follar, dormir y desayunar juntos. Meditó sus opciones…

_—__Olvídalo. Estoy muy cansado hoy como para levantarme a abrirte la puerta._

_—__Olvidas que tengo una copia de tu llave._

_—__Recuérdame cambiar la chapa._

_—__Entonces ¿qué dices?_

_—__Estoy cansado, Erwin. Nos veremos mañana para desayunar._

_—__Bien. Si cambias de opinión espero me lo hagas saber._

Erwin colgó. En cuanto lo hizo, Levi se arrepintió. Pasar el domingo juntos era algo que nunca habían hecho, al menos no en el año que llevaban saliendo. Volvió a tomar su teléfono y escribió un mensaje para el rubio.

_'__Buenas noches, cejón'. _Le escribió. El rubio contestó un par de minutos más tarde, un simple "_ok_", seguramente molesto porque su amante le había arruinado su pretexto perfecto para follarlo otra vez.

Levi suspiró pesadamente y se tapó los ojos con el brazo. Deseaba enamorarse de Erwin, sentir que su corazón se aceleraba con la simple idea de que él fuese a verlo. Recordó cuando lo conoció, cuando lo sedujo y lo empujó a ser infiel. Él tenía una vida antes de conocerlo, ¿no lo hacía eso responsable? Dejó el libro sobre la mesilla de noche y apagó la lámpara, pensó en intentar dormirse.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué había elegido a Erwin entre todos los malditos solteros disponibles. Quizá porque Erwin era guapo, sensual, tenía un aire de misterio y le gustaba la mirada penetrante que le dedicaba. Era como si sus ojos lo devorasen vivo y él quería sentirse abrasado por el fuego de esa mirada. Como amante no era el mejor. Parecía que toda su creatividad se enfocaba en llevarlo a la cama, nada más.

Y aún así, era culpa suya estar en esa relación que tenía como punto de partida la carnalidad. Ansioso al pensar en ello, volvió a tomar su teléfono para escribirle al rubio.

_'__Está bien, puberto. Pasemos juntos el domingo'. _Escribió y suspiró pesadamente. Tenía que enfrentar su realidad: si quería enamorarse de Erwin, debía conocerlo más…y si no, de todas maneras ¿qué podía perder? Nada.

Erwin no contestó el mensaje, tampoco acudió esa noche. Levi se sentía decepcionado. Quizá debió aceptarle la invitación al cejón cuando hablaron por teléfono.

**4.**

Una semana. Había pasado una semana desde el día en que estuvo en el interior del departamento de Levi y muchas cosas habían cambiado. Cada que Eren y Levi se encontraban, lo saludaba y el pelinegro le respondía. Nunca pensó que un simple "_Buenos días, Jaeger_" bastaría para hacerlo sentir feliz todo el día. Recordaba su nombre, lo que suponía que ya no era sencillamente un simple fantasma con el que hablaba ocasionalmente.

Aunque no sólo era eso, sino que Erwin no había visitado a su amante aquella semana y tampoco había visto a Levi salir durante las noches. Eso significaba que no se habían visto. ¿Qué clase de amante dejaría a Levi tanto tiempo solo? Eren no se lo explicaba. Quizá hubiesen peleado, había escuchado mencionar a la vecina del quinto piso que Levi se veía muy de malas, aunque Eren no había notado algún rasgo excepcional en el humor del mayor.

Sea como fuere, Eren estaba complacido. Aquél lunes se despertó temprano, tomó un licuado y se colocó la ropa deportiva de la universidad. Bajo las escaleras a las 4:58 y el universo le sorprendió cuando se encontró a Levi saliendo de su apartamento. ¿Qué hacía el profesor saliendo tan temprano?

_—__Buenos días, Rivaille. — _Le saludó. Había omitido llamarle "profesor" por petición del mismo Levi. Finalmente, no le daba clases.

_—__Buenos días, Jaeger— _respondió, mirándole con curiosidad. Se había despertado temprano para ir a correr pues tenía mucho que pensar y correr lo relajaba, aunque no se imaginó que se encontraría con el mocoso tan temprano.

_—__¿Va a salir a correr? Nunca lo había visto tan temprano_

_—__No lo hago seguido— _Dijo, acercándose al elevador_ —¿Vas a salir tú también?_

_—__Sí, pero bajaré las escaleras. Un poco de calentamiento previo._

Levi levantó las cejas y meditó las palabras del castaño, se encogió de hombros y volvió sus ojos en dirección del menor.

_—__Llevas una vida saludable. Salvo por tus fiestas._

Eren sonrío, encantado con el cumplido-reclamo. Parecía que la vida quería echarle una mano con eso de su enamoramiento, así que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad.

_—__Es bueno saber que no soy el único que acostumbra correr temprano…no sé, podríamos ir juntos. A veces me da un poco de pendiente ir solo._

_—__Sí …me parece buena idea. ¿Todos los días sales a las 5:00?_

_—__Solía salir entre 5:30 y las 6:00 a.m, hoy adelanté media hora la rutina porque debo ir antes a la Facultad. Pero puedo modificar el horario de forma permanente. ¿Usted sale a esta hora?_

_—__Cuando decida salir a correr, lo haré a estas horas. Bien, si vamos a ir juntos, bajemos entonces las escaleras…_

Eren sonrío de oreja a oreja y le agradeció a la vida. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio. Al llegar al último piso, Eren notó que el mayor había disminuido el ritmo. Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado, mientras que él sí. Eren le propuso conocer el camino que usualmente recorría a trote, Levi no se negó.

Estuvieron trotando juntos una hora en completo silencio. De vez en cuando intercambiaban alguna mirada, pero no más que eso. Eren se sentía en el cielo, Levi estaba complacido por la compañía del mocoso. Quizá verdaderamente lo había prejuzgado. Era un buen chico, aparentemente. Lo único que tensaba al mayor era la forma en que lo miraba, sus ojos verdes parecían un frondoso bosque que lo invitaba a perderse entre su maleza. Sacudió la cabeza ¿qué diablos estaba pensando?

_—__¿Qué edad tienes? — _Preguntó el profesor cuando regresaban hacia el complejo departamental. Se había cansado del silencio entre los dos. Eren volvió los ojos hacia el otro hombre y se apartó un auricular del oído. Ni siquiera estaba escuchando nada, pero necesitaba parecer "normal"

_—__Cumplí 20 en marzo._

_—__Me imagino que estudias en la Universidad Sina. Creo que te he llegado a ver alguna vez…y estás usando el uniforme deportivo que llevan los alumnos._

_—__Sí, así es. De hecho estaba en la selección de básquet bol, pero tuve que dejarlo._

_—__¿Qué estudias?_

_—__Ingeniería en biotecnología —_Respondió Eren, sonriente y complacido por el hecho de que Levi le hubiese confesado que le llegó a ver. Eso era una buena señal.

_—__¿Por qué dejaste el deporte?_

_—__Falta de tiempo. No podía acudir a los entrenamientos y estar cumpliendo horas en los laboratorios._

Levi sonrío y Eren lo imitó. Seguramente no iba a poder dormir esa noche por culpa de las emociones que estaba experimentando en esas primeras horas gracias al profesor. Parecía que el mundo conspiraba para hacerlo feliz.

_—__Yo también solía jugar básquetbol cuando estaba en la universidad. Tenía una beca que cuidar, una carrera que terminar y una selección a la que hacer ganar. Si de verdad te gusta el básquetbol, deberías buscarle el tiempo_

Eren asintió, sonrojado por estar recibiendo un consejo del mayor. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar. Le gustaba eso, le gustaba ir paso a paso aunque se muriese de ganas por besar a Levi, por perderse en el azul profundo de sus ojos.

_—__Lo haré…buscaré la manera. _

_—__¿Siempre haces lo que otros te piden? — _Se burló el pelinegro, mientras Eren se encogía de hombros.

_—__No… pero hay veces que me gusta obedecer._

Levi no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario del universitario. Le agradaba, así que quizá no había sido mala idea aceptarle el trato de salir a correr con él y quizá no sería mala idea repetir la experienca. Entraron al vestíbulo del edificio y Levi sintió que su alma descansó. No tenía mala condición física, pero estaba cansado. No había dormido bien.

_—__Eren, voy a subir a mi piso usando el elevador. No quiero llegar agotado a la universidad, ya no tengo 20 años._

Eren soltó una risita que contagió a Levi. Había algo refrescante en esa risa y en la forma en que el muchacho parecía estar tenso y relajado al mismo tiempo. O quizá le parecía refrescante porque no eran expresiones que acostumbrase ver.

_—__Tendremos que entrenarlo entonces, Rivaille. ¿Nos vemos mañana?_

_—__Hasta mañana, Jaeger._

_— __¡Que pase un buen día_!— Le deseó el menor y Rivaille se encogió de hombros mientras entraba al elevador y Eren se dirigía a las escaleras. Cuando estuvo a solas, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Checó su celular, no había mensajes de Erwin, ni de nadie más. Suspiró con fastidio y le escribió a una persona etiquetada como "cuatro ojos". Tenía que hablar con alguien.

**5.**

Cuando llegó a la Universidad, Levi checó su entrada en rectoría y se dirigió a la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras donde impartía clases. El campus universitario estaba compuesto por varias facultades y escuelas, así que era un sitio lo suficientemente amplio como para contar con varias cafeterías y lugares de esparcimiento. A Levi le gustaba eso.

A Medio día, aprovechó que tenía un par de horas libres para ir a la cafetería a tomar algún refrigerio. En el sitio se encontró con Hanji Zoe, a quién había mensajeado para pasar el rato. Los lunes era el único día en que coincidían sus horarios.

_—__¿Cómo va el romance de la historia? — _Preguntó Hanji, pues ella había estado pendiente desde el inicio de la relación de Erwin y Levi. No es que fuese fan de la pareja, pero le daba gusto ver al chaparro un poco menos solo.

_—__Creo que Erwin está enojado_

_—__¿Qué le hiciste?_

_—__Debe pensar que lo evito. La semana pasada me rehusé a verlo en la noche del sábado, el miércoles cancelé nuestra cita y el viernes ni siquiera respondí sus llamadas. El fin de semana que acaba de pasar no me llamó ni una sola vez. _

_—__Y tú tampoco, me imagino._

_—__Tenía que reordenar el armario y el estudio. Apenas tuve tiempo._

_—__Levi, así nunca vas a conseguir que ése hombre se enamore de ti. Así como le abres las piernas, deberías abrirte con él._

_—__No sé cómo. _

_—__¿Por qué no tienen una cita? Es decir, no la típica cita dónde terminan follando en tu casa o la suya, sino una cita de verdad. Salir a platicar o algo, como amigos._

_—__Quizá debimos comenzar por eso, ahora es tarde. De alguna manera, toda cita que tenemos siempre termina igual: de la mesa a la cama o al sillón. Es nuestra rutina._

_—__Vas a acabar fastidiándote de eso o alejándolo a él. Cambia esa rutina, amante fálico._

Levi se encogió de hombros y pensó en las palabras de Hanji. Ya había cambiado su rutina lo suficiente por Erwin…¿tenía que ceder todavía más? Se encogió de hombros y tomó su celular para escribirle al cejón de mierda.

_"__Erwin, necesitamos hablar"._


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capítulo. X'3 Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar, ya me había olvidado de la emoción que se siente recibir un Review y no sé cómo agradecerles. Pasaré a contestar en estos días, espero el trabajo me dé oportunidad.

**Shingeki no Kyojin** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama**. El único propósito del fic es entretener a quién lo lea y sacarme la maldita idea de la cabeza.

**Mal de amores.**

**1.**

Aquella mañana, Eren estaba especialmente animado en clases. Participaba, tomaba notas, realizaba cada ejercicio con gran ánimo. A Hanji le sorprendió mucho su actitud, seguro algo bueno había pasado.

Si bien ella no podía jactarse de ser la maestra favorita de todos, sabía que varios de sus estudiantes confiaban en ella y uno de ellos era Eren, aunque muy a su manera. Se acercó con el pretexto de supervisar el trabajo del muchacho, quien tomaba notas mientras analizaba unas muestras en el microscopio.

_—__Me agrada haber recuperado al joven Jaeger— _Dijo la científica loca, mientras Eren volvía sus ojos a ella.

_—__Profesora Zoe, ¿por qué dice eso?_

_—__Hanji, Eren, me llamo Hanji. — _Añadió, revolviendo la castaña melena_. —Llevabas un tiempo mostrándote muy raro. Eras algo así como un zombie, pero sin entrar en descomposición física y sin apetito de cerebros. _

Eren sonrío divertido y se sonrojó. No se imaginaba que aquella profesora fuese tan observadora. Suspiró y volvió los ojos a sus notas. Hanji era tutora de su grupo, quizá era normal que estuviese tan al pendiente.

_—__Gracias por estar al tanto— _Le dijo, con sinceridad, volviendo sus ojos para encarar a la castaña.

_—__No se te olvide que estamos para ayudarte, Eren. Me pagan por eso y es divertido, así que si algo te pasa no dudes en acudir a mí —_Añadió, guiñándole un ojo mientras se aproximaba a otro de sus compañeros. Eren la observó y le dedicó una sonrisa_. _

**_2._**

Erwin siempre creyó que las palabras "Tenemos que hablar" eran el anuncio de una mala noticia. Levi lo había citado en una cafetería de su propia facultad (Ingeniería) y el rubio se temía que su amante hubiese decidido por poner un punto final a su historia, generalmente Levi nunca lo citaba en una cafetería del campus y menos en una donde Hanji podría verlos. A Levi le gustaba ser discreto. Para su fortuna, el de cabello azabache llegó antes que él, así que no tuvo que pasar por la tortuosa espera.

_—__Hola— _Saludó Levi, mientras Erwin tomaba asiento frente a él.

_—__Hola, Levi. _

_— __Nunca he sido bueno con las sutilezas, Erwin, así que discúlpame si voy directo al grano. Quiero una cita contigo._

Erwin había estado sudando frío hasta que escuchó las últimas palabras de su amante. Levantó una ceja y sonrío extrañado. ¿Una cita? ¿Levi se sentía bien?

_—__¿Una cita?_

_—__Entiendo que estés molesto porque toda la semana pasada no nos vimos, no es que te haya evitado a propósito, pero el tiempo me sirvió para pensar. Nuestra relación está estancada y si esto sigue así, no va a prosperar. Así que lo decidí, quiero salir contigo para conocernos más. ¿Qué dices?_

_—__Claro, sí. Encantado…pero te equivocas en algo, no estaba molesto contigo. Sólo he tenido también mucho trabajo._

Levi miró al rubio como si no creyese del todo lo que decía, pero estiró su mano para alcanzar al otro. Erwin le sonrío. Cuando quería, Levi podía ser tierno.

_—__Podríamos ir al cine— _Sugirió el de cabello oscuro.

_—__En el cine no se puede conversar o tener un momento más privado…tengo una idea mejor. Mi familia tiene unas cabañas cerca del Lago Rose. Podemos ir ahí a pasar el fin de semana, solos tú y yo. _

Levi volvió a notarse tenso ante la propuesta de Erwin. ¿Eso contaba como una cita? Se encogió de hombros. Podría ser un buen comienzo para afianzar su relación. Lo único que no le agradaba es que sentía que no estaba aportando nada, salvo su presencia y eso no le representaba nada bueno. No era suficiente para él.

_—__Bien…yo me encargaré de ver qué podemos llevar para comer._

_—__No te preocupes por eso, desde que pensé en la cabaña se me ocurrió como solucionar el problema de las comidas. Pasaré a recogerte el viernes a las 5:00 p.m_

_—__Sí, claro. Estaré listo._

_—__Tengo que irme ahora, Levi_— Mencionó Erwin, tomando la mano del muchacho para besarle los nudillos _—Voy a tener una reunión con el rector._

_—__¿Así que fue tu plan abandonarme a mi suerte tan rápido? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo tenía ganas de hacerte un drama— _Preguntó Levi, mientras que Erwin revisaba que en el sitio no hubiese estudiantes para jalar a su pareja de la corbata y plantarle un beso en los labios.

_—__Te hubiese callado con un beso…o quizá le habría mandado un mensaje al rector para posponer la cita. Sea como sea, sabía que iba a ser rápida nuestra charla ¿qué no fuiste tú el que me prohibió ser indiscreto con lo nuestro?_

Levi se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Era cierto, él le había propuesto que nunca se citasen en el campus.

_—__Más tarde te marco para cenar juntos, me gustaría llevarte a un restaurante gourmet exquisito._

_—__Sólo si me dejas pagar …_

_—__Quizá la próxima ocasión, Levi. De momento, déjame consentirte, no es frecuente que seas tú el que me pide salir._

Levi se sentía incómodo. Para un hombre tan independiente como él, tener un amante que quiera asumir el control de todo no le parecía sexy. Le parecía sólo el inicio del declive, más porque no era capaz de verbalizar lo molesto que le parecía aquello. Chasqueó la lengua y sacó su celular, necesitaba hablar con alguien, el consejo de alguien. Y esa persona era Hanji.

**_3._**

Aquél no era un día bueno para Armin, el pobre muchachillo había olvidado los avances de un proyecto que se encontraba realizando con sus compañeros y eso era malo, muy malo. Para hacer peor la ocasión, se sentía incómodo. Eren no había bajado a reunirse con ellos y el resto de sus amigos estaba tardando, volvió los ojos a Marco, quién no paraba de reírse al lado de Jean. Sus coqueteos le estaban aumentando la jaqueca.

Por un tiempo, Armin había estado interesado en Jean: le parecía guapo y le gustaba su actitud de rebelde sin causa. Si bien nunca se atrevió a confesarle lo que sentía, tampoco es como si hubiese dejado morir su interés por el de cabello rubio ceniza. Le gustaba aún lo bastante como para pasar por alto el hecho de que Jean no dejaba de coquetear con Marco. Al inicio habían estado sólo ellos dos en la mesa, pero desde que Marco apareció, Jean se había olvidado incluso de comer.

_—__¡Hola, muñecas! — _saludó Ymir, tomando de la mano a Christa, su novia._ —¿Dónde está el pelos locos? — _Preguntó al no ver a Eren en la mesa. Armin se encogió de hombros, ¿por qué diablos le tenía que tocar hacer el papel de violinista entre las dos parejas?

_—__Parece que no se va a reunir con nosotros, me mandó un mensaje que está trabajando en los laboratorios con la Dra. Hanji._

_—__A veces creo que a Eren debe de gustarle esa mujer, siempre está con ella— _Se burló Jean, mientras que Marco negaba con la cabeza.

_—__Bueno, da igual —. M_encionó la morena, sentándose e invitando a su rubia novia a sentarse sobre sus piernas_ —. Escuché que los muchachos de la selección de futbol de Arquitectura hicieron una apuesta increíble. Hoy a media noche van a hacer una carrera contra la selección de Ingeniería en Sistemas. _

_—__¿Y qué tiene eso de genial? — Preguntó Jean, mientras Ymir le dedicaba una mirada burlona _

_—__Que van a correr desnudos y pensé que a este comité de mariquitas le gustaría saber. _

_—__Gracias por el dato trivial, Ymir, pero en estos momentos tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer—. _Espetó el rubio, recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse del lugar.

_—__¡Ymir! — _Regañó Christa a su novia_ —. Incomodaste a Armin. _

_—__Lleva días raro— _Mencionó Jean, dándole una mordida al baguette que había pedido para desayunar y al que olímpicamente había ignorado desde que Marco apareció.

_—__Desde que Mikasa se fue de intercambio y Eren se la vive metido en los laboratorios, Armin ha estado un poco solitario— _Agregó Marco.

_—__No creo que sea eso, a mí me parece que si se siente solo no es porque quiera a sus niñeras consigo…quizá quiere la atención de otra persona— _insinuó la morena, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Marco mientras que a Jean no le importó en lo absoluto.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el lugar, al menos hasta que Jean soltó una risita traviesa. Marco volvió los ojos a su amigo y después los dirigió hacia el sitio al que Jean miraba: a unos metros estaba Armin, rojo como un tomate, ayudándole a una rubia a recoger las cosas que aparentemente eran suyas. Marco pensó que quizá el chico, en su intento desesperado de huida, había chocado con ella… lo que no se explicaba era por que Jean estaba tan al pendiente de él. Imaginar que Jean pudiese estar interesado en Armin le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago.

_—__Por cierto, Jean, ¿cuándo será la siguiente fiesta? En la última nos tuvimos que retirar muy temprano y un conocido me dijo que se puso mejor e incluso llegó la policía._

_—__No sé, tengo que hablar de eso con Eren. Yo le propuse hacer una este fin de semana, pero el imbécil está muy preocupado por lo que piensa el vecino de abajo. Incluso fue a hablar con él, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Quién en su sano juicio va y busca al vecino gruñón para negociar el permiso de hacer una fiesta?_

Ymir soltó una carcajada estridente ante el comentario de Jean, mientras que Marco recordó el incidente. Aquél día que fue a verles para asegurarse de que comieran algo decente, el muchacho había recibido una llamada de su madre, quien le pedía que no demorase tanto en casa de su amigo. Cuando se lo dijo a Jean, el rubio ceniza se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta la puerta y optaron por bajar las escaleras, cada minuto era valioso. Justo cuando bajaron al séptimo piso, se encontraron a Eren saliendo del apartamento del enano gruñón. A los dos casi se les cae la cara de la impresión y Eren sólo se excusó diciendo que había ido a disculparse por el ruido.

Entonces las piezas comenzaron a encajar en la cabeza de Marco: recordó el día que le confesó que estaba enamorado de alguien, el semblante de Eren al ver el automóvil del profesor Erwin Smith en la calle había sido terrorífico; después estaba el detalle de su "disculpa"; incluso Jean le había comentado que llevaba días raros. A Marco se le desdibujó la sonrisa del rostro, volvió el rostro a Jean y llevó su mano hasta la del muchacho para darle un suave apretón.

_—__Oye Jean, ¿puedo pasar a tu departamento en la tarde?_

_—__Sí, claro, Marco. Sabes que sí— _Respondió Jean.

Ymir volvió a soltar una carcajada, mientras Christa probaba su ensalada. Jean volvió los ojos a la morena, quién le miraba con una sonrisa retorcida y burlona.

_—__Jean, ¿hasta cuándo te vas a dar cuenta?_

_—__¿Cuenta de qué?_

_—__Pídele a Marco que te explique, quizá eso los ayude a dar un nuevo paso. _

Jean le dedicó una mirada de fastidio a Ymir mientras que Marco fingía que algo muy interesante estaba pasando a su izquierda, de manera que Jean no notase su sonrojo; Christa volvió a reprender a Ymir. Jean estaba a punto de quejarse o alegar algo, pero para su fortuna llegaron Sasha y Connie a cambiar los ánimos.

**4.**

El reloj marcó las 7:35 p.m cuando Eren alcanzó el séptimo piso. Se sentía cansado y le dolía la cabeza, el proyecto de la materia "métodos numéricos en ingeniería" lo estaba matando. Todavía ni siquiera había hecho la mitad del trabajo y el avance se entregaba el próximo lunes, eso sin contar el montón de pendientes que tenía por aceptar las famosas tareas extraordinarias de Hanji. A veces odiaba carecer de tiempo libre, la única ventaja es que Hanji canjeaba los exámenes mensuales por trabajo extra en los laboratorios y a él le encantaba estar ahí.

Suspiró pesadamente y se masajeó la sien, mientras sujetaba el barandal de la escalera y se disponía a subir a su piso. Soltó un quejido sin querer y apoyó la frente contra el frío pasamanos. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza.

_—__¿Eren? — _Escuchó una voz llamarle, así que volvió su vista y se encontró con la mirada azul de Levi _—¿Estás bien?_

Sí, sus temores estaban confirmados. Levi lo miraba, en una de sus manos llevaba las llaves de su casa y cerca de la puerta había varias bolsas de supermercado con víveres. El castaño pestañeó, como si procesara los datos. Le temblaba la mano que tenía sobre el pasamanos de la escalera y el corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho, aquella era la primera vez que Levi lo llamaba por su nombre de pila.

_—__Sí, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza…— _Comentó, sintiendo que algo le resbalaba de la nariz. Tardó un poco en recuperarse de la impresión, así que para cuando se llevó la mano para cubrirse la nariz Levi ya lo miraba totalmente horrorizado. ¿Por qué diablos le tenía que pasar algo tan vergonzoso frente al profesor que lo traía loco?

De pronto, todo sucedió como si fuese en cámara lenta. Levi se acercó a él y lo tocó. Era la primera vez que sus pieles se rozaban, que la mano del mayor se posicionaba sobre la suya para apartarla de su rostro, regalándole un choque eléctrico que le hizo estremecer. Vio a Levi abrir más los ojos…Eren esperaba no tener alguna secreción asquerosa.

_—__Aprieta la fosa y levanta la cabeza — _Le ordenó el de cabello azabache_ —Te está saliendo sangre de la nariz. ¿Te sientes bien?_

_—__Sí, sólo un poco cansado._

_—__No creo que por estar un "poco cansado" a alguien le sangre la nariz._

_—__Lo siento…_

_—__No veo por qué te disculpas— _Dijo el mayor, suspirando pesadamente_. — ¿Hay alguien en tu piso?_

_—__No lo sé…_

_—__Tsk! Sígueme. _

Eren obedeció, sintiendo que cada paso que daba lo acercaba al cielo. Levi abrió la puerta y se inclinó para recoger las bolsas del supermercado, Eren lo imitó.

_—__¿Qué mierda crees que haces? — _Se quejó el mayor

_—__Las bolsas…_

_—__Cuando te está sangrando la nariz, no debes agacharte. Ya tendrás oportunidad para ser amable. Ahora pasa y siéntate, mantén la cabeza hacia arriba._

El castaño hizo lo que se le pidió, se sentó en los sillones del recibidor mientras Levi se volvía por las bolsas y pasaba de largo a su lado. Tardó unos minutos en regresar, Eren aún no podía reponerse a la impresión de estar en su casa, junto a él. Lo observó intrigado, mientras el mayor procedía a desenrollar el baumanómetro digital que había comprado como "un merecido lujo en pro de la salud". Eren sintió la presión en su brazo, intentando calmar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón porque sabía que eso lo reportaría el aparato. De pronto parecía que el universo conspiraba para hacerlo dichoso.

_—__Le agradezco mucho su apoyo…_

_—__Tienes la presión ligeramente alta y no se diga la frecuencia cardiaca. —_Espetó Levi, interrumpiendo al castaño, volviendo los ojos a los del menor —_. Hasta cierto punto puede ser por el esfuerzo que realizaste al subir hasta este piso, pero que te haya sangrado la nariz no me da buena espina._

Eren sonrío a penas, si no estaba sonrojado debía ser un regalo de los Dioses; si lo estaba, una maldición. No sabía qué decir y tener dolor de cabeza no le estaba ayudando. ¿Debía decirle a Levi que no se preocupase o aprovechar la oportunidad para conversar con él? Odiaba no saber qué hacer o decir, si su amigo Armin estuviese en esa situación ¿qué haría? Él temía que Levi lo viese como un debilucho si le contaba que no era la primera vez que le sangraba la nariz en la semana, ni sería la última si seguía estresándose y exigiéndose de más.

_—__He estado un poco presionado por los proyectos durante los últimos días y no he estado comiendo bien. Creo que es una señal de mi cuerpo para que me relaje…o para que comience a usar el elevador. _

Levi bufó al escucharle, mientras Eren hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonrojarse aún más. Quizá había equivocado la respuesta, ¿ahora cómo le explicaba que no era malo lidiando con el estrés? Todo el mundo tiene un punto de quiebre, el suyo era él: lo que más estresaba a Eren era no saber cómo acercarse, cómo hablarle, cómo convertirse en algo más que "el mocoso de arriba al que le sangra la nariz por culpa de la escuela".

_—__Deberías organizar mejor tus tiempos, mocoso. No puedo creer que las generaciones actuales no sepan manejar un poco de estrés. _

_—__Voy a comprarme una agenda y jerarquizar prioridades— _Respondió Eren.

Levi se encogió de hombros ante la expresión del muchacho y desvío la mirada. No lo quería admitir, porque no era algo propio de él, pero cuando tocó la piel del muchacho sintió un impulso eléctrico recorrerle el cuerpo. Era como si su piel despertase ante la ajena, como si la llamase. Se reprendió a sí mismo por pensar aquello, ¿cómo rayos se le ocurría pensar de esa forma? Debía ser una broma de su cerebro. Aún así, no quería encarar al otro muchacho de momento, aunque fuese irracional, Levi pensaba que si lo hacía volvería a tener alguna otra idea fuera de lugar. Se entretuvo guardando el aparato, de pronto parecía que aquello era lo más interesante del mundo.

_—__Me agrado que dijeras mi nombre— _La voz del mocoso rompió el silencio y lo obligó a verle nuevamente. Eren aprovechó para extender su mano y tomar una de las suyas. La corriente eléctrica volvió a hacerse presente.

_—__No pienses que eso te va a dar derecho a tutearme —. _Espetó y apartó la mano. ¿Acaso el mocoso estaba coqueteando? No, quizá sólo era como cualquier otro mocoso de su generación: todos parecían ávidos por el contacto físico.

_—__Lo lamento, no es que quiera ser mal educado. Sólo pensé que fue agradable…nada más. Casi toda la gente me llama "Eren", sólo los profesores me dicen "Jaeger". Por eso, no sé, me gustó. _

_—__Eren…— _repitió Levi, desviando nuevamente la mirada_. —Quizá en algo tengas razón, no soy tu profesor y por tanto llamarte por tu apellido pareciera fuera de lugar. Pero, sólo llamo por su nombre de pila a mis amigos, así que lo lamento mucho._

_—__Entonces podríamos comenzar a ser amigos…a mí me gustaría. _

_—__Tsk! No sabes lo que dices. _

Levi se puso de pie, tomó la caja del aparato y volvió los ojos a Eren, clavándole la mirada. De alguna manera, el muchacho no le desagradaba, pero el hecho de que quisiera su "amistad" le resultaba sospechoso. O el idiota se pasaba de amable o tenía dobles intenciones. ¿Cómo era posible que un universitario promedio quisiera la amistad de un tipo que le superaba en edad, con nada interesante a relatar salvo los menesteres de su trabajo? Si Eren fuese alguno de sus alumnos y conociera su currículum, podría comprender que sintiera cierta "admiración", pero cuando se trataba de un desconocido ¿cómo debía interpretarlo?

Suspiró pesadamente al darse cuenta de la mirada de decepción que tenía el joven, quién parecía ansioso por decir algo, Levi sólo esperaba. ¿Sería acaso que el otro pensaba que siendo amigos lo dejaría hacer sus ruidosas fiestas? ¡No tenía tanta suerte!

_—__Sé lo que digo… a mí me parece que usted es una persona interesante y agradable. Yo…bueno…no es que le esté pidiendo que salga conmigo a tomarse un café cada viernes. Sólo quiero poder platicar con usted, salir a correr, compartir cosas y aprender de usted. _

Levi se sentía abrumado, cosa extraña en él. No pasó por alto la manera en que Eren dejó de "tutearlo", ni la expresión que tenía en el rostro: una mezcla de desesperación y angustia. ¿Por qué de la nada el ambiente estaba tan tenso entre ellos?

_—__Bien, como quieras… pero la amistad es algo que se construye, no se da por generación espontánea. No te puedo negar la oportunidad, aunque sí te puedo advertir: no soy una persona fácil, tampoco un universitario alocado que hace fiestas escandalosas. Soy el vecino gruñón e intolerante al ruido._

_—__Yo soy Eren Jaeger, universitario que no sabe manejar el estrés y que hace fiestas escandalosas en su piso. _

Volver a ver una sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho le relajó, de alguna extraña manera. Suspiró pesadamente mientras pensaba en que quizá era un error dejar al chiquillo entrar a su vida.

_—__Eso ya lo sabía, Eren…puedes llamarme Levi, pero eso no significa que tengas carta abierta a comportarte como un imbécil cerca de mí— _Agregó. Finalmente ¿qué caso tenía ser tan formal con el chiquillo? Aunque tenía sus reservas, tampoco es que tuviese nada en contra de él.

Quizá podrían tildarlo de paranoico pero ¿qué tal si aquél acercamiento por parte del menor sólo era para sacarle información que otros pudieran usar en su contra? Tendría que irse con cuidado…o consultar a un psicólogo. No era normal ser tan desconfiado. Quizá todo era culpa del mocoso, estar cerca de él lo hacía sentir nervioso de alguna manera.

_—__Gracias, Levi. Por cierto ¿saldremos juntos a correr mañana? Puedo pasar por ti._

_—__Debes ser suicida para pensar en correr cuando la lectura de tu presión fue alta. Quizá en vez de estar planeando la forma más lenta de morir, deberías checarte diariamente la presión — _Dijo, para arrojarle el aparato a Eren, quién lo atrapó con facilidad._ —Si sigue alta, te recomendaría ampliamente que te pongas tu uniforme de deportes para ir corriendo al médico._

_— __Está bien, lo haré. —_Respondió Eren, sonriendo ampliamente como una colegiala enamorada. Levi suspiró pesadamente. —_Supongo que de momento debo retirarme…necesito dormir un poco para que me deje de doler la cabeza. Muchas gracias por todo…al finalizar la semana le regresaré su baumanómetro_ — Dijo el universitario, Levi asintió.

Eren se puso de pie y el profesor no pudo evitar notar que era más alto que él, además de que tenía un cuerpo bien formado. Lo acompañó a la puerta, repasando mentalmente que se estaba poniendo él mismo la soga al cuello. Eren clavó sus ojos en él cuando estuvo afuera del departamento, por un momento parecía que esperaba un beso de despedida o algo tan cursi como eso. Levi bufó.

_—__Si amaneces con una presión arterial normal durante dos días, puedes venir al tercer día a buscarme para ir a correr. _

_—__¡Claro! Si no amanezco bien, le mandaré un mensaje para que no me espere._

_—__Bien. Cuídate, Eren._

_—__Sí, gracias, Levi._

Eren le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y Levi cerró la puerta. No le gustaba en nada sentir que se le aceleró la sangre al ver aquella mueca llena de sinceridad e inocencia.

**_5._**

Cuando Eren llegó finalmente a su piso, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación sin reparar en nada más. Escuchó las risas de Marco y Jean, quienes seguramente estaban jugando videojuegos en la habitación del cara de caballo. Se sonrío divertido. Paso a paso, Marco iba paso a paso.

Se tumbó sobre su cama y suspiró pesadamente. La cabeza le seguía doliendo, pero al menos había pasado uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. La piel que Levi había tocado se sentía caliente, además de que tenía el baumanómetro que el mayor le prestó. Abrazó la caja y sonrío complacido. No recordaba haber pasado un día tan magnífico desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lo único que le entristecía era no poder salir a correr con Levi dos días, se le harían eternos. Tendría que buscar alguna excusa… pero ¿qué? Suspiró y se puso de pie, tomó la caja del aparato y la colocó sobre la mesilla de noche. Eren jamás se imaginó que aquella simple acción le daría una idea: no tenía la más mínima noción de cómo se usaba el aparato, eso justificaba que volviera a buscar a Levi, lo único malo de su plan radicaba en que no sabía cómo se tomaría el hombre el hecho de que no se obedeciera su instrucción de medirse la presión en la mañana, además de que lo haría perder la preciosa oportunidad de salir a correr con él. Pensar en ello le hizo sentir mareado. No era momento para estarse preocupando por ese tipo de cosas, necesitaba apagar sus sistemas y descansar. Ya habría tiempo de pensar.

**6.**

Hanji se encontraba regando sus plantas cuando el teléfono sonó. La doctora ignoró los timbrazos y siguió cantando, paseándose con la jarra en las manos. En momentos así le gustaba jugar a sentirse Deméter, y como buena Diosa le estaba dando vida a sus plantas.

Quienquiera que fuese la persona al otro lado de la línea era insistente, o al menos eso pensó la mujer al volver a escuchar el timbrazo del teléfono. Hanji entró a su departamento, dejó la regadera en la barra de la cocina y caminó lentamente hacia la pequeña mesilla dónde reposaba el aparato.

_—__Casa Zoe, hable usted o quédese callado, igual le vamos a desear que pase un buen día— _Dijo, divertida, escuchando un conocido resoplido al otro lado de la línea.

_—__¿Qué mierda hacías, cuatro ojos? Llevo todo el día buscando comunicarme contigo._

_—__Levi, buenas noches— _respondió la mujer, intentando no reírse del enano furioso. Levi podía llegar a ser tan cómico y sin proponérselo_ —¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?_

_—__Lentes de mierda— _Espetó el bien hablado caballero. Hanji sonrío y tomo la extensión para llevársela al sillón, algo le decía que la plática iba para largo. Levi nunca la llamaba, a menos que estuviese a punto de tener un colapso nervioso_ —.Ya hice lo que me aconsejaste._

_—__¿Iniciaste un estudio sobre las propiedades de los hongos alucinógenos para cambiar tu humor?_

_—__No, idiota…le pedí una cita a Erwin_

_—__Y supongo que aceptó o ya me habrías reclamado que te doy malos consejos._

_—__Quiere que vayamos a unas cabañas._

_—__Suena sexy._

_—__Pues no lo es. Me hace sentir que soy su jodida prostituta._

_—__Entonces llévate un baby doll y muchos condones, no veo problema con ello._

_—__Tsk! Cállate, idiota. Estoy hablando en serio._

Hanji no pudo evitar una sonrisita. De un tiempo a la fecha, parecía que Levi la había adoptado como su doctora corazón, generalmente le confiaba aspectos de su relación que seguramente no compartía con nadie más. Hanji lo entendía bastante bien, ella tampoco tenía muchas personas a las que considerar amigos, aunque (a diferencia de Levi) sí que había mucha gente platicándole sobre sus vidas. Por momentos Hanji pensaba que quizá debió elegir estudiar psicología.

_—__Enanito mal humorado, ¿qué es en sí lo que te hace sentir como una bonita prostituta? Es normal que entre las parejas exista intimidad. Yo no debería decirte esto, siendo que ya lo sabes y de primera mano._

_—__No quiero tus sarcasmos baratos, cuatro ojos. _

_—__Entonces dime qué pasa._

_—__No lo sé…ya no estoy entendiendo nada, Hanji. Erwin me gusta…pero siento que algo nos está faltando y no doy con esa jodida cosa. _

Hanji se puso seria, desde un inicio algo en ella le dijo que la relación entre Erwin y Levi era extraña. Nunca había conocido a una pareja tan fría como ellos, aunque los dos parecían intentar ser diferentes. En un par de ocasiones les acompañó a cenar o pasear a algún sitio y nunca se sintió como un estorbo entre la pareja, de hecho se sentía cómoda en presencia de los dos. Sus salidas eran de colegas, Hanji jamás había logrado ver un momento en dónde el rubio alto y el enano perdieran el equilibrio sobre la fina línea de la amistad y la pareja.

_—__¿Estás pensando en dejar a Erwin, Levi?_

_—__No… yo… ni siquiera sé ponerle nombre a esto. Quiero enamorarme de Erwin, Hanji; me gusta, me excita, pero algo en él me deja con ganas de más. Es como cuando tienes sed y tomas refresco, por un momento te alivia pero la sed no te la quita._

_— __Levi, tener sed es muy distinto a tener sentimientos hacia una persona._

_—__Estoy confundido, lentes de mierda, sólo quiero poner las cosas de forma que entiendas. _

Hanji suspiró pesadamente, era muy raro tener a Levi tan parlanchín, aunque ella lo conocía bien y sabía que cuando hablaba mucho era porque se estaba sintiendo terrible pero no pensaba admitirlo. Ya era mucho decir que se estuviese sincerando con ella respecto a lo que sentía por el cejón que tenía por pareja.

_—__Levi, recuerda lo que hablamos y trata de ser optimista. Si quieres sacar la relación de su estancamiento, hay que tomar cartas en el asunto. Ve la cita como una oportunidad de nombrar eso que sientes, de hacérselo saber a Erwin. Que tu cita sea eso: un pretexto para seguir o para romper._

_—__A veces me parece que Erwin se adueña del control de todo. Eligió el lugar y va a elegir hasta lo que vamos a comer. Tsk! Me estresa._

_—__¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Yo me dejaría mimar. Es su forma de compartirte lo que le gusta._

_—__Yo no lo veo así_

_—__Entonces ¿qué quieres? Porque si no quieres dejar a Erwin, se supone que debes decirle a él las cosas que no te agradan para ponerle un remedio a los problemas. Supongo que no lo has hecho._

_—__No_

_—__Bueno, es normal para un primerizo como tú no saber qué hacer. Espero que al menos te hayas mostrado emocionado ante él por la idea del viaje, aunque haya sido fingido._

_—__No soy muy expresivo, lo sabes._

_—__Ése es mi punto. Levi, sabes que soy de la creencia que el amor tiene una manifestación física como producto de las reacciones químicas. Si la sexy propuesta de Erwin no te hizo sentir como mínimo un calentón, estamos en problemas_

_—__No te pongas a hablarme como si fuera uno de tus jodidos alumnos_

_—__En mis jodidos alumnos encuentro más expresiones de euforia al ver una muestra de laboratorio comparado con tus reacciones al hablarme de lo bonito que follas con Erwin. Además, con ellos no hablo de calentones, siéntete especial._

_—__Tsk!_

_—__Ya relájate, Levi. Mira el lado positivo de las cosas: si te hace sentir como una prostituta, al menos puedes agradecer que no eres sucia ni vulgar, eres una fina dama de compañía. No cualquiera es prostituta de lujo hoy en día._

_—__Si sigues diciendo idioteces, voy a colgar el teléfono, lentes de mierda._

_—__También te quiero, enano y te quiero bien. Por eso, antes de que cuelgues, un último consejo: ve a comprar ropa sexy, lubricantes de sabores y prepárate para la cita del sábado. Déjate querer. Habla con él, hazlo con él y permítete ponerle nombre a lo que sientes. Después del sábado puedes decirle que fue maravilloso, pero que te diste cuenta que no va a funcionar…o puedes agradecerle al espíritu de las cabañas por la experiencia._

_—__Quizá…ya veremos lo que pasa. Es tarde, cuatro ojos, tengo que irme_

_—__Descansa y relájate. Mastúrbate o algo._

_—__¿Crees que me quedaron ganas de volver a ensuciarme?_

_—__Esa es tu forma de aceptar que ya lo hiciste— _aseguró Hanji, entre risas

_—__Esa es mi forma de explicarte que acabo de tomar un baño, idiota._

_—__Entonces ya duérmete, loco de la limpieza._

_—__Buenas noches, lentes de mierda_

_—__Buenas noches, enano._


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarto capítulo. Aprovechando la oportunidad de agradecerles a todos y todas por sus comentarios. Una crítica siempre es bienvenida y se agradece que se tomen el tiempo de darme a conocer su opinión.

Ahora bien, a partir de esta semana no creo actualizar tan rápido, eso de trabajar para sobrevivir me quita mucho tiempo, así que intentaré actualizar cada semana pero :s quizá habrán semanas en dónde no pueda hacerlo. Sin embargo, es mi propósito terminar con esta historia. No sé cuántos capítulos vaya a tomar, yo consideraba que fueran 12. Quizá menos, quizá más. (A como va la cosa, seguramente van a ser más)

Esperando que el capítulo sea de su agrado, me despido esperando poder leerlos en un review J

**Shingeki no Kyojin** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama**.

**Mover el mundo**

**1.**

Usualmente tenía sueños muy vívidos, las imágenes que se proyectaban en su cabeza siempre lo llevaban a mundos que no creía posibles…o servían de reflejo para que Eren pudiese proyectar sus miedos, deseos o aspiraciones.

En esa ocasión soñaba que estaba nuevamente oculto en la escalera que conectaba el séptimo y sexto piso. Ahí, mirando la puerta del séptimo departamento a través de los barrotes y escudado tras la maceta. Cualquiera en su sano juicio encontraría estúpido ver horas y horas una puerta, esperando con paciencia que el individuo que vivía allí saliera; por su puesto Eren no pensaba lo mismo, él encontraba fascinante un evento tan sencillo.

Escuchó un pitido y otro, uno más seguido de otro. Volvió la vista a su alrededor sin comprender de dónde procedía el ruido, pero se temía que fuese alguna alarma…¿y si algo le había pasado a Levi?

Salió de su escondite y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia su apartamento, tenía que saber si el profesor estaba bien, aunque sentía las piernas tan pesadas que apenas se movía y eso le estaba crispando los nervios. Justo cuando sus dedos rozaron la perilla, despertó.

Estaba sudando, sentía la garganta seca y la cabeza pesada. Por instinto, lo primero que hizo fue volver el rostro hacia la ventana: había demasiada luz, lo cuál le preocupó. Tomó el celular de la mesilla de noche y casi se infarta: eran las nueve de la mañana. Se levantó de la cama de un brinco, no sabía si meterse a la ducha o no. Iba una hora demorado al colegio y seguramente tendría que tomar un taxi si quería llegar a la clase de las 10:00 a.m. Maldijo a Jean por no despertarle.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de sí le exigía que se relajase. Suspiró pesadamente y volvió los ojos a su teléfono, buscando entre las aplicaciones aquella donde había guardado su horario escolar y sus pendientes. La clase de Hanji era hasta las once y la suerte le sonreía: era miércoles, los miércoles tenía una hora libre, así que la única clase que se había perdido era la de inglés y quizá podría volarse la clase de las 10:00 a.m. Dentro de todo, era afortunado, tenía que reconocerlo o el universo se encargaría de cobrarle por mal agradecido.

Más tranquilo, se dispuso a checar los mensajes que le habían llegado y entonces su corazón volvió a acelerarse, no por los mensajes de Armin o de Mikasa, no por los mensajes de Jean o los múltiples mensajes de sus compañeros de salón. Lo que aceleró el corazón del castaño fue recibir el mensaje de un profesor que ni siquiera era SU profesor: justo a las 5:30 a.m le había llegado un mensaje de Levi.

Lo abrió, maldiciendo a su teléfono móvil por alentarse. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Después de un saludo informal, Levi le había enlistado los pasos a seguir para echar a andar el baumanómetro y se disculpaba por haber olvidado mencionarle aquello en persona. Eren sentía que volaba. Jamás se habría imaginado encontrarse con un mensaje del profesor, aunque no decía nada comprometedor, el simple hecho de que se hubiese tomado la molestia de hacerle llegar un resumen del instructivo le reconfortaba.

Eren ni siquiera revisó el resto de los mensajes, tomó el baumanómetro y siguió las precisas indicaciones de Levi para checarse la presión. Seguramente la frecuencia cardíaca iba a volver a salir alta, pero Eren no podía frenar su corazón.

Tras obtener los resultados, se apresuró a contestar el mensaje de Levi, disculpándose por no haberle dado réplica antes, agradeciendo su atención y compartiendo la información que el aparato registró. Eren sonrío de oreja a oreja al ver las dos palomitas azules: Levi había leído el mensaje.

**2.**

Jean no podía concentrarse en clases. El profesor hablaba y hablaba, pero él no estaba asimilando absolutamente nada. Difícilmente había cosas que le preocupasen, sabía que incluso aunque reprobara en la universidad, su familia tenía negocios suficientes como para asegurarle una vida sin molestias, aunque tampoco es que quisiera ser el atenido o el hijo aprovechado. A decir verdad, a Jean le preocupaba bastante el satisfacer las expectativas de sus padres y estaba dispuesto a ser uno de los mejores sólo para demostrarle a su familia que era digno de la confianza que depositaban en él. Sin embargo, ése día no podía concentrarse.

Su mente estaba enfocada en el día anterior, o mejor dicho, en todo lo que había acontecido el día anterior. Marco y él habían llegado al departamento a eso de las 8:00 p.m. Habían pasado la tarde juntos: saliendo de clases, Jean esperó a Marco para irse a comer fuera del campus, después regresaron para sus clases de acondicionamiento físico, al salir se fueron a comprar refrescos y se tiraron en los jardines de la universidad a ver el flujo de gente que entraba o salía. No tenían nada más interesante qué hacer.

Cuando se cansaron de perder el tiempo, fueron a casa de Marco por algunas cosas y finalmente se encaminaron al sitio que Jean compartía con Eren. Los padres de Marco habían tenido que salir de viaje sin previo aviso, así que le habían pedido a su hijo que se quedara con alguno de sus amigos para que no estuviese solo. Obviamente, Marco le pidió ése favor a Jean y el rubio ceniza ya había aceptado antes de que Marco terminase de explicarle nada.

Una vez en el departamento de Jean, los dos estaban tirados sobre la cama del cara de caballo leyendo cómics e ironizando sobre lo que ocurría en cada una de las viñetas. Les gustaba divagar y dramatizar diálogos. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en qué momento llegó Eren, incluso Marco comenzó a preocuparse hasta que Jean notó que la luz del cuarto de su primo estaba encendida. Abrieron la puerta y lo encontraron dormido. Marco se acercó para arroparlo y Jean se quedó pálido. ¿Acaso Marco estaba interesado en Eren?

No se atrevió a preguntarle nada, pero no le gustó la forma tan cariñosa en que Marco le había quitado los zapatos y le cubrió con una cobija. Lo dejó salir de la habitación antes y apagó la luz, siguiendo a Marco hasta el comedor mientras su amigo se ofrecía en prepararle la cena.

Jean ni siquiera tenía apetito, aunque no se negó. Intentó relajarse, no debía ser tan posesivo con Marco, después de todo también era amigo de Eren y era normal que mostrase interés por él ¿o no?

La ausencia de respuesta era lo que tenía a Jean repasando una y otra vez el día anterior. Una parte de sí mismo le atribuía la conducta de Marco a su excesiva cordialidad, la otra parte laceraba su ánimo al recordarle que prácticamente toda la cena Marco le estuvo haciendo preguntas relacionadas sobre Eren. Que si lo había visto raro, que sí había notado interesado en alguien…que si esto o que si aquello. Jean había estado a punto de gritarle a Marco que si tanto le interesaba la vida de su primo, fuera a despertarlo para conversar con él; afortunadamente no lo hizo.

Cansado de revivir una y otra vez su amarga experiencia, Jean tomó su pluma y comenzó a rayarse el brazo. Siempre había querido hacerse un tatuaje, quería grabarse sobre la piel la imagen de dos espadas formando una equis, una blanca y otra oscura. Para Jean, aquello representaba su vida: el constante conflicto entre su lado bueno y su lado oscuro, el equilibrio de fuerzas; el choque del metal le significaba el crudo momento en que se había dado cuenta de que quizá conocía menos de él mismo de lo que creía. Marco había sido parte de ése proceso, le había ayudado a ver más allá de sí mismo…quizá por eso había seleccionado las espadas, a su amigo le encantaban y a él le gustaba su asociación con la justicia y la violencia.

**3.**

Salió del Campus para poder fumar, aprovechando que tenía una hora libre. Sentado en una banca dispuesta al lado de la tienda donde compraba su cigarrillo diario, Levi intentaba relajarse. Observaba a los estudiantes ir y venir mientras soltaba el humo por entre sus labios. A diferencia de Hanji, a él los estudiantes no se le acercaban. Tampoco es que fuera un profesor odiado, pero sí era uno bastante temido. Sonrío divertido al darse cuenta que dos alumnos de uno de sus cursos se pusieron pálidos al verlo sentado a un lado de la casetilla de dulces dónde vendían los cigarrillos, más tardó él en reconocerlos que ellos en volverse hacia el Campus. No pudo evitar la risa: daba la materia de ética, pero eso no significaba que fuese a reprobar a sus alumnos por fumarse un cigarrillo…a menos que los encontrase tirando la colilla en el suelo. Era bien sabido que Levi solía pasearse por toda la universidad e incluso había rumores de que a uno de sus antiguos alumnos le había obligado a recoger todas las colillas de cigarro tiradas alrededor de la universidad cuando le sorprendió arrojando el cadáver de su cigarrillo al suelo. El rumor era cierto.

Levi era temido, no sólo por sus estudiantes, bastaba una mirada suya para intimidar a cualquier alumno que se le cruzase por enfrente le diera clases o no. Por eso es que no se explicaba como de la nada uno de los chicos de la Universidad parecía tan entusiasmado por conocerle.

Sacó de su pantalón el celular y volvió a revisar los mensajes que había intercambiado con Eren. Quizá había sido culpa suya abrir aquél canal para el diálogo. Todo comenzó con un mensaje suyo en donde le explicaba el funcionamiento del baumanómetro, después Eren contestó con un entusiasta saludo, disculpas por no responder antes y terminó compartiendo los resultados que obtuvo. Levi había intentado no responder al mensaje, pero no pudo hacerlo quizá porque su "instinto de profesor" se lo impidió. Le recomendó al muchacho que fuese al médico y Eren respondió que lo haría.

No se enviaron nada más durante una hora, Levi pensó que la conversación moriría ahí. Estaba concentrado en su clase cuando recibió otro mensaje, lo consultó hasta que salió de clase y se sorprendió al ver que era de Eren, quién le compartía que se había quedado dormido e iba tarde a clase, ilustrando el contenido con una serie de emoticonos que hacían alusión al sufrimiento. Le causó gracia, pero eso no se lo hizo saber al joven, lo único que sí hizo fue regañarlo por ello. Quería pedirle que dejase de enviarle mensajes, pero no se atrevió. El muchacho no lo conocía lo suficiente como para entender que no es que nunca más quisiera que lo contactase por aquél medio, sino que se concentrase, sabía que los jóvenes de las últimas generaciones pasaban gran parte de su vida pegados al teléfono y por ello mismo eran más proclives a los accidentes. Aquél pensamiento lo obligó a suspirar pesadamente. No quería decirle a Eren que ya no escribiese, pero tampoco sabía si era correcto que el muchacho y él siguieran intercambiando mensajes.

Cuando terminó su cigarrillo, lo apagó y se acercó a un bote de basura para depositar ahí la colilla y las cenizas, las cuales guardó en una hoja hecha "conito" que el dependiente de la caseta de dulces le obsequió. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se encaminó de nuevo a la Universidad. Tenía tres horas de clase antes de tomar un receso de dos horas para comer. En la tarde tendría cinco grupos y algunos pendientes administrativos a realizar en su cubículo. Su celular volvió a vibrar en su bolsillo y Levi se apresuró a revisarlo: tenía un mensaje de Erwin, disculpándose con él por haber cancelado su cita. Aparentemente su reunión con el rector se había prolongado más tiempo del que habían considerado y cuando llegó a su apartamento sólo quería darse un baño y dormir. Levi entendía eso, Erwin tenía mucho trabajo y el doble de responsabilidades…lo que no entendía era por qué rayos no le mandó ése mismo mensaje antes.

Suspiró pesadamente y no contestó. No es que estuviese molesto, por más que quisiera no era capaz de sentir que el rubio se hubiese comportado como un idiota. Era sólo que no sabía qué decirle y, siendo honestos, no es que le importase mucho que Erwin tuviera que cancelar la cita de último minuto.

La realidad es que mientras esperaba a Erwin, Levi se había fumado dos cigarrillos para intentar controlar la ansiedad, no aquella que tienen los amantes al estar emocionados, sino aquella que se siente cuando una persona quiere que ya pase cierto evento para poder regresar a la "normalidad" y olvidarlo todo. Una parte de Levi sintió alivio al ver que la hora de la cita pasó y Erwin seguía sin mostrar señales de aparecer, el profesor sabía que tenía un amante excesivamente formal, puntual y comprometido. Conforme los minutos siguieron pasando, Levi agradeció al universo que su amante lo dejase plantado. Fue hasta entonces que se metió a la ducha y después se entretuvo hablando con Hanjie, quién ridículamente le había mandado fotografías de un montón de "tangas de elefantito para cualquier ocasión especial, entre las que se incluyen una cita en las cabañas del lago Rose". Levi deseó estrellarle los lentes.

Su celular volvió a vibrar con un nuevo mensaje de Erwin, quién lo invitaba a comer esa tarde para compensar su falta. Levi suspiró pesadamente…no podía negarse, pero ya se imaginaba que Erwin deseaba satisfacer otro tipo de hambre. Podría decirse que Levi había aprendido a entender ciertas miradas de Erwin y había una en especial que lo ponía ansioso. Si debía compararla con algo, pensaba en la mirada de un león en época de apareamiento. Levi no le temía a esa mirada, pero no le gustaba… el hambre insaciable de Erwin siempre lo dejaba a él vacío.

**4.**

Si Hanji alguna vez dudó de que los muertos fuesen capaz de volver a la vida en alguna etapa de su vida, ahora se arrepentía. Una semana atrás, Eren Jaeger era un zombie que trabajaba arduamente pero con el rostro apagado y el ánimo por el suelo, encontrando refugio en las tareas, aunque no el suficiente como para dibujarle una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin embargo, ya llevaba dos días buenos, en especial ése día, dónde Eren había estado muy sonriente toda su clase, incluso más animado que el día anterior. Hanji estaba impresionada y contenta.

Habían tenido tres horas seguidas de clase, así que Hanji solía juntarles los 10 minutos de tiempo libre a los que tenían derecho entre una sesión y otra. De esa manera los alumnos acumulaban 30 minutos para salir a comer o a pasearse por el campus. Ése día Hanji les había donado otros 10 como premio porque trabajaron bien; sin embargo, antes de que los alumnos salieran corriendo del salón, como almas que se lleva el diablo, la científica pidió que alguien se ofreciera voluntariamente a ayudarla a recoger el laboratorio. Eren se ofreció inmediatamente y algunos otros compañeros le imitaron, Hanji tuvo que agradecerle a los otros voluntarios y despacharles, la curiosidad la estaba matando y sabía que el castaño nunca se abriría con ella si había otros escuchando.

Una vez solos, Hanji buscaba la manera de tocar el tema del evidente cambio de ánimo con el muchacho, aunque no encontraba la forma correcta de encararlo, quizá fue por ello que comenzó la conversación intentando ser casual. Toda su buena intención se le fue de las manos: Eren y ella se habían enfrascado en una disertación sobre epidemias al grado en que se olvidaron que debían recoger el laboratorio. Quedaban 20 minutos antes de la siguiente clase cuando Hanji descubrió que sólo habían estado moviendo matraces de un lado a otro, así que no pudo contener la risa. Eren la imitó.

_—__Un día de estos te voy a invitar un café para seguir discutiendo sobre lo asombroso que es la microbiología, muchacho. Siempre me quedo picada contigo y siempre tenemos muy poco tiempo para discutir._

_—__Yo estaría encantado. Además, me leí su último artículo y tengo muchas preguntas que quiero hacerle._

Hanji se rio nuevamente. Definitivamente tendría que ir a buscar a los padres de Eren para agradecerles por haberlo traído al mundo. Palmeó el hombro del muchacho y le guiñó un ojo.

_—__Mañana me voy a traer el borrador de un nuevo artículo en el que estoy trabajando para que me des tu opinión. Incluso, si se aprueba mi proyecto te invitaré a trabajar en él. No podré pagarte mucho, pero la experiencia va a ser extraordinaria._

_—__Aceptaría aunque no hubiese sueldo de por medio._

_—__No digas eso, muchacho, ¿qué pasaría si se me antoja comprarme un par de zapatos nuevos con los fondos que se me asignarán para cubrir tu sueldo? Puedes provocar que me vuelva codiciosa._

_—__Entonces retiro lo dicho: aceptaré y me ganaré honradamente cada centavo mientras que aprendo._

_—__Me agrada eso. Aunque lo que más me agrada es este nuevo Eren. _

Eren sonrío y se sonrojó. Nunca se imaginó que su vida daría algunos giros inesperados en los últimos días. Ni siquiera sabía a quién agradecerle por tanta fortuna, esperando que eso alentase a las fuerzas del destino a seguir conspirando a su favor.

_—__Me han pasado cosas buenas los últimos días— _Le dijo a Hanji, mientras que la profesora le escuchaba atentamente.

_—__¿Sí? ¿Qué clase de cosas? Comparte un poco de tu dicha, Eren, para ver si te robo el secreto de la felicidad o sólo dedicarme a envidiar tu juventud._

_—__No sé cómo decirlo… —_Comenzó _—Es que estoy enamorado…_

_—__¡Oh, el amor, la fuerza más poderosa! Aplaudo eso, muchacho. ¿Y qué tal? ¿Ya hiciste a esa persona que te roba el aliento tu pareja o aún están en proceso?_

_—__No…ni una cosa ni la otra. Le va a sonar muy tonto, profesora, pero voy paso a paso y celebro cada pequeña victoria. Hasta hace una semana, la persona de la que le hablo ni siquiera sabía si existía —, _comentó el joven, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas al recordar los mensajes de Levi. Jamás se esperó que él tomase la iniciativa ni que se tomase la molestia de darle réplicas_ —. Así que supongo voy por buen camino…hoy nos hemos estado mensajeando. No ha sido dicho nada comprometedor, pero…es una pequeña victoria en este juego. _

_—__Si lo pones así, me imagino que es alguien a quién acabas de conocer._

_—__Al contrario, le conozco desde hace algún tiempo pero esa persona no me conocía a mí. En cierta forma para él yo soy una nueva persona en su vida, para mí él es una presencia constante. ¡Incluso me mude un piso arriba del suyo sólo para poder verle!_

Hanji abrió los ojos al escuchar el artículo que determinaba el sexo de la persona que robaba los suspiros de Eren. No se imaginaba que el muchacho fuese homosexual, aunque tampoco era algo que a ella le importase mucho o le creara conflicto. Su amigo Levi era gay, así que ya estaba acostumbrada o eso creía.

_—__Como bien lo dijiste, paso a paso se logran las victorias Eren. Me alegro mucho, sólo no te dejes controlar al cien por ciento por tus emociones. Como en todo juego, hay momentos buenos y otros que no lo son tanto. No quisiera volver a verte entristecido y apagado._

_—__Procuraré que así sea. Es sólo que no puedo evitar sentir esto…él mueve todo mi mundo. _

_—__Debe ser una persona grandiosa._

_—__Lo es, es una persona fascinante._

_—__¿Cómo se llama? — _Preguntó Hanji, mientras Eren sonreía de oreja a oreja al pensar en pronunciar el nombre de su persona amada. Hanji no podía sentirse más enternecida.

_—__Levi…_

Al escuchar aquél nombre, la científica estuvo a punto de caer desmayada, aunque contuvo sus impulsos para tratar de ser lógica. El Levi microscópico que ella conocía no era el único en el mundo, debía haber muchos otros regados por ahí. Alguna ocasión ella buscó en las redes sociales el perfil de algún Levi atractivo y alto para imprimir su fotografía y regalársela al enano por su cumpleaños, junto con la dirección electrónica de su homólogo, por si quería preguntarle que se sentía ser alto. Le compró a la foto un bonito marco. Levi quitó la fotografía del atractivo "Levi alto" y la sustituyó por una dónde Hanji estaba haciendo una cara extraña. Le había tomado la foto a escondidas y Hanji no se enteró hasta que la vio en su casa. Casi se había muerto de risa ése día por la absurda venganza de su amigo, Levi solía ser tan cómico sin proponérselo, aunque debía admitir que le enterneció que guardase el marco.

Volviendo a la realidad, le sonrío a Eren, quién le miraba algo extrañado. La científica le palmeó el hombro con intensidad, transmitiéndole energía.

_—__Lo siento, es que me hiciste recordar una muy buena broma que le jugué a alguien. Me alegra muchísimo saber que vas avanzando con Levi, espero que en un futuro pueda verlos caminando de la mano por el Campus o que me lo presentes ya como tu novio— _Dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Eren se sonrojó más, mientras reía y negaba con la cabeza, sobándose discretamente el hombro en el que Hanji había demostrado su fuerza.

_—__No creo que podamos andar por el campus de la mano…él…digamos que él tiene algunos aspectos que cuidar. Pero, cuando seamos novios, buscaré la manera de convencerlo para que le conozca. Es una persona increíble._

_—__Me lo imagino y me alegra que lo sea. No te mereces menos que alguien especial—. _En ese momento, Hanji observó el reloj de pared y casi gritó espantada. Se habían pasado 5 minutos de la hora_ —. Eren otra vez se nos fue el tiempo sin darnos oportunidad a seguir disfrutando de la plática. Creo que tienes que correr a clase, anda ¡ve!_

_—__¡Diablos! ¡Nos vemos después, profesora Hanji! Antes de finalizar clases regreso a ayudarle con el laboratorio._

_—__¡Eres un ángel!_

Eren salió corriendo del lugar, mientras Hanji sonreía divertida. Ella podía llegar un poco más tarde, le adelantaría a sus alumnos los 10 minutos de descanso aprovechándose de su "poder de profesor". Recogió sus cosas y tomó las llaves para cerrar el laboratorio, sonriendo pícaramente. Seguramente Erwin volvería a llamarle la atención por dejar hecho un desastre el sitio. Mientras caminaba al aula dónde daría su siguiente clase pensaba en la conversación con Eren y no podía evitar imaginarse al Levi que ella conocía enamorándose de un muchacho. Sería algo impresionante, incluso le daban ganas de presentarle a Eren sólo para ver si se daba la ocasión, quizá así podría fastidiarlo diciéndole que era un pedófilo de clóset.

No pudo evitar reírse ante la idea, aunque sabía que era poco probable que algo entre ellos se diera. Por un lado, Levi seguramente asustaría a Eren y el muchacho era demasiado luminoso para el viejo agrio. Si los comparaba con algo, Eren debía ser un elfo, Levi era el híbrido de un orco con un hobbit; demasiado incompatibles. Sólo rogaba porque el Levi de Eren fuese un muchacho digno del guapísimo castaño que suspiraba por él.

**_5._**

Arqueó la espalda y dejó escapar un jadeo de placer. Erwin había vuelto a alcanzar ése punto en él dónde Levi juraba que podía rozar el cielo con las manos. Adoraba esos instantes, el momento preciso en que su cuerpo alcanzaba el clímax y él se sentía completo. El orgasmo era para Levi la única forma posible que tenía de volar, como si todo su cuerpo fuese en una veloz carrera y él se deslizara sin ataduras por el firmamento, dejando atrás las nubes para perderse en la luz. Eran sólo unos segundos, pero para Levi esos segundos bastaban para sentir que tenía alas…alas de libertad.

Descendió bruscamente, como siempre ocurría cuando su cuerpo hacía evidente que Erwin había vuelto a vaciarse dentro de él y que el exceso de humedad y lo viscoso de la misma le causaban cierta incomodidad. Su único consuelo es que él se había vaciado sobre el abdomen del otro hombre. Ojo por ojo, suciedad por suciedad.

Conforme recobraba los sentidos, escuchaba la respiración agitada de Erwin, quién jadeaba cerca de su oído. La desventaja de que un profesor estuviese saliendo con el director de una facultad radicaba en que contaban con muy poco tiempo para verse durante el día. Levi tenía dos horas para comer gracias al acomodo de sus horarios ése día; Erwin apenas había logrado escaparse una hora, su agenda estaba llena de citas y de pendientes.

¿Qué habían hecho? Ahorrarse la comida para correr al estacionamiento y esconderse en algún rincón obscuro, solitario y apartado. Erwin parecía ansioso por poseerlo, Levi nunca podía negarse. Entonces volvió sus ojos a su amante, acariciando su nuca. Erwin aún lo sujetaba fuertemente, como si temiese soltarle. Lo sentía temblar a causa de los espasmos del placer y Levi volvía a sentir que algo le estaba haciendo falta. La sed había menguado, pero ahí seguía. Intentó distraerse para no seguir con aquél pensamiento.

Levi odiaba aceptarlo, pero cuando Hanji hacia chistes estúpidos sobre que a él le gustaba que le dieran "duro contra el muro", la maldita cuatro ojos no se equivocaba en afirmarlo. Con la espada pegada a la pared, el miembro de su amante aún adentro y las piernas cruzadas alrededor de las caderas de Erwin, Levi no podría negar que entendía la manía de la loca por mencionarle esa postura, era excitante el hecho de saber que su pantalón estaba tirado en el suelo y que la imagen era tan erótica como indecente. Sólo esperaba que Hanji jamás lograse enterarse de eso, aunque no tenía por qué saberlo.

Erwin abandonó lentamente su cuerpo, invitándole a desenredar sus piernas para que las apoyase nuevamente en el suelo. Levi se dejó resbalar por la fría pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Erwin se ponía especialmente brutal tras varios días sin sexo. A veces por eso le gustaba cancelar algunas citas, la desesperación en Erwin lo invitaba a romper la rutina. Al menos eso pensaba el de cabello azabache mientras veía a Erwin acomodarse la ropa. Era un hombre demasiado excitante para la salud del chaparrito.

_—__¡Diablos!_ —Escuchó a su amante quejarse mientras miraba el reloj. Levi alcanzó su ropa interior y la deslizó por sus piernas, sin subirla por completo. Tenía urgentemente que ir a limpiarse, pero no quería perderse el espectáculo de Erwin sacando su pañuelo para limpiar el semen de su camisa. Se lo tenía bien merecido —. _¿Se nota mucho la mancha?_

_—__Si yo fuera tú, no me quitaría el saco durante lo que resta del día_— Mencionó Levi, divertido. Erwin se sonrojó, buscó en el piso su saco y se lo colocó encima, cerrando los botones. Levi no pudo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa mientras metía las piernas al pantalón.

_—__Voy tarde a mi reunión Levi, discúlpame por dejarte aquí_

_—__Conozco la salida, Erwin. No es la primera vez que me traes y me dejas tirado como a tu prostituta._

_—__Sabes que no es así…te marco más tarde_ —. Al decir aquello, el rubio terminó de acomodarse la ropa y se fue, sin decir más. Levi suspiró, jaló su propio saco para tomar sus pañuelos desechables y procurar limpiarse lo mejor posible antes de subir finalmente la ropa interior y el pantalón. Había un baño en un edificio cercano, dónde cómodamente podría terminar de limpiarse los restos de semen para que no fueran a mancharle la ropa. No pudo evitar reírse al recordar la mancha en la camisa de Erwin.

Suspiró pesadamente al sentir que le dolía cierta parte de su cuerpo mientras caminaba. Maldijo a Erwin entre dientes. No es que fuese un dolor insoportable, pero era incómodo y el recuerdo latente de que la invitación a comer se había convertido en una sesión de sexo que había terminado como muchas otras: con Levi satisfecho en el plano carnal, insatisfecho en todo lo demás. El profesor se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras suspiraba. Sacó su celular de la bolsa de su saco y se sorprendió al encontrar un nuevo mensaje de Eren, sonrío mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¿Quién diablos se creía el maldito mocoso?

_"__Hoy hay junta de vecinos, se me olvidó decirte ayer. Que pases buena tarde, Levi"._

Un mensaje sin nada especial, un mensaje adornado con un emoticones que le transmitían el inocente pudor de un muchacho que después sonríe con una mueca encantadora. El profesor no entendía el afán de Eren por ser tan amable, ni por usar tanta maldita carita en los mensajes. Quería contestarle con algún sarcasmo, pero no lo hizo. Sencillamente presionó la carita sonriente que abría las opciones de símbolos disponibles, eligió nuevamente las "caritas" y contuvo la risa mientras presionaba aquel círculo amarillo con dos puntos por ojos y una línea recta por boca. Aquello era lo más similar a la expresión de su cara. Se la envío a Eren y volvió a guardar el celular, aunque mantuvo la mano metida en su bolsillo. De forma inconsciente estaba esperando la respuesta del otro muchacho.

Su respuesta no tardó en llegar: un emoticón que mostraba los dientes y cuyos ojos curvados hacía arriba simulaban unos ojos cerrados, o algo así. Sonrío y tecleó rápido su respuesta.

_"__Vete a clases, mocoso"_

Levi nunca se imaginó que algo tan sencillo como un par de mensajes le levantarían el ánimo, ni se imaginaba que sus respuestas serían motivo de alegría para quién sus palabras estaban destinadas.

Eren le envío un emoticón de un ángel como respuesta, Levi le agregó el de un diablillo.

**Comentarios del auto**r: Sin afán de romper reglas, quiero agradecer a Crhis por su review que fue en la modalidad de "guest". Yo también amo el Ereri/Riren y el Eruri, lo cuál me causa conflicto al escribir. Quisiera dejar a Levi con Erwin, pero luego veo a Eren y se me olvida. X3 Ya veremos qué pasa al final. ¡Gracias por escribir y ojalá me des el gusto de volverte a leer!


	5. Chapter 5

Quinto capítulo. Una actualización rápida antes de que el trabajo me consuma. Daré algunos saltillos temporales que son necesarios para la historia, pues de escribir día a día sería paja. Igual no es que vaya a saltar de un mes a otro, pero sí necesito acelerar algunos acontecimientos.

Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

**Shingeki no Kyojin** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Hajime Isayama**.

**Impulso.**

**1. **

Lo observaba lavar los platos desde la barra de la cocina. La espalda de Marco era ancha, masculina; observaba su cintura y caderas estrechas, las piernas firmes. No sabía qué pensar al analizar la anatomía de su mejor amigo, aunque no podía dejar de mirarle. Eren, por su parte, observaba a su primo y reprimía una risita. Que Marco llevase dos días en la casa comenzaba a hacer notorio el interés de Jean hacia él.

_—__Vas a babear— _Dijo Eren, mientras caminaba hacia el garrafón para servirse un vaso de agua. Jean apenas fue capaz de despegar sus ojos de Marco para dedicarle una mirada de odio.

_—__¡Cállate idiota!_

_—__Hey, chicos, no discutan— _Dijo Marco, volviendo el rostro hacia los dos primos. Se imaginaba que el comentario de Eren iba en relación a la comida, Marco estaba preparando un pastel y el aroma del mismo inundaba la cocina. A Jean le gustaba el pastel.

_—__Discúlpanos Marco, pero es que deberías ver las caras tan chistosas que está haciendo Jean._

Marco sonrío por el comentario de Eren, pero volvió su atención a los trastes. Si veía a Jean, seguramente acabaría suspirando o sonrojándose. Bastaba con imaginar su cara, con los ojos cerrados mientras se deleitaba por el aroma del pastel que se estaba horneando.

Por su puesto que los dos primos siguieron discutiendo, como se esperaba que hicieran. Marco sabía que difícilmente pasaría un viernes tranquilo en casa de esos dos, pero agradecía que sus padres fuesen a volver hasta el domingo.

**2.**

Levi observaba por la ventanilla como el paisaje desfilaba frente a sus ojos. Se había temido toda la semana que llegase aquél viernes pues sabía que Erwin no lo dejaría plantado. Habían quedado, por petición suya, tener una cita y Levi tenía un amante que cumplía con su palabra.

Cuando llegaron al lago Rose eran las 8:00 p.m. Bajaron del coche, Erwin cargó las maletas y dejó a Levi el honor de abrir la puerta. Cuando oprimió el interruptor, el de cabello azabache quedó impactado por la sencillez y la belleza del sitio.

_—__¿Te gusta? — _Preguntó Erwin, al notar la cara de estupefacto que tenía su amante. Levi apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Los recibía una amplia sala, con una hermosa chimenea ocupando el sitio que convencionalmente otros le daban a la televisión. Al fondo podía verse un comedor de cuatro sillas frente a la cocina. Levi casi corrió hacia aquél sitio para abrir las cortinas y revelar el ventanal que daba vista al lago, justo frente al comedor. Se sonrío al imaginar despertando en ésa cabaña, con el aroma a café recién hecho, disfrutando de la vista que se abría ante él mientras compartía una humeante taza de café con Erwin en ése comedor. Volvió los ojos a su amante, quién se encaminaba a subir las maletas a la habitación.

Lo siguió, acariciando la suave madera del pasamanos y aspirando el aroma. Quizá no había sido mala idea aceptar que Erwin lo invitase a ésa cabaña. Una vez arriba, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con la puerta de un baño, a un lado un espacio abierto con sillones dónde había una televisión y un amplio ventanal que permitía ver el lago, al igual que el comedor. A un lado de dicho espacio estaba lo que suponía una habitación y si giraba la cabeza al otro lado, dos puertas contiguas invitaban a pensar que había más cuartos. Erwin lo invitó a abrir el que estaba justo a un lado del salón de televisión, Levi no le hizo esperar.

Los dos hombres entraron, mientras el más pequeño revisaba el sitio, el rubio acomodaba las maletas sobre la amplia cama matrimonial. Olía a limpio, a madera, a nuevo. Levi volvió el rostro hacia Erwin y le sonrío.

_—__¿Contento? —_Preguntó el rubio, a lo que su amante asintió con la cabeza —. Me da gusto. A unos kilómetros hay un pueblito, quizá podremos ir a cenar ahí si tienes hambre…sino, podemos hacer algo más interesante.

A Levi se le borró la sonrisa de la cara al ver la mirada que Erwin le estaba dedicando. Era lógico pensar que tendrían relaciones ahí...era malditamente lógico. Desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros. Por primera vez, no quería ceder, no tan rápido.

_—__Muero de hambre…— _Le dijo, esperando que Erwin no quisiera tener una ronda de sexo antes de ir a cenar formalmente.

**3.**

Eren bajó al piso de Levi con un pedazo de pastel en el mejor plato que encontró. Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Al muchacho le pareció extraño, generalmente Levi pasaba los fines de semana en su casa. Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su chamarra y checó la hora: eran las 9:35 p.m. Podría ser que el mayor hubiese salido…en el peor de los casos podría estar con Erwin.

Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a su piso. Pensó en escribirle un mensaje, antes de que fuese más tarde. Cuando entró a su apartamento, casi corrió a dejar el pastel en la mesa del comedor y se sentó a escribir un mensaje para el mayor. Al enviarlo, esperó. Un minuto, dos, diez, quince, veinte… los minutos se le clavaban como cuchillos. Por entretenerse en algo, se levantó a guardar el pastel. Marco y Jean veían televisión en la sala, sentados al lado el uno del otro y compartiendo un bowl de palomitas. Pensó en unirse a ellos, le urgía distraerse.

Aunque se odió por arruinar el momento de Marco, se sentó al lado del pecoso e intentó olvidarse del teléfono. No quería sentirse ansioso, Levi tenía derecho a llegar tarde a su propia casa, tenía derecho a vivir su vida; tampoco quería sentirse celoso…sabía que Levi tenía un amante.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sintiendo que todo su mundo ideal y feliz se derrumbaba lentamente. Para Levi él no era más que "el mocoso de arriba que quiere ser mi amigo". Para él, Levi era su mundo.

La película terminó, Eren casi sintió que su primo lo quería correr a patadas con la mirada. Había pasado su brazo sobre los hombros de Marco y el pecoso estaba más sonrojado que nada, pero Eren apenas se percataba de ello.

Cuando su celular dio un timbrazo, Eren sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo. Había colocado un timbre especial para diferenciar los mensajes de Levi…amaba el tintineo que caracterizaba el momento en que el profesor le daba un pretexto para llevar su alma al cielo.

Se apresuró a sacar su celular y leer el contenido. Él comenzó la conversación saludando a Levi y explicándole que Marco había hecho pastel para la cena, así como su deseo de invitarle una porción, incluso le pidió permiso para bajar a llevársela. Levi contestó con una carita sonriente, después añadió:

_"No estoy en casa, Eren, regreso el domingo. La señal no es buena aquí"._

__Eren se sintió que se le rompía el corazón. ¿Dónde estaría Levi? ¿Con quién? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? No lo sabía…y no se atrevía a cuestionarle. Aún así le respondió con una carita sonriente.

_"__Quizá el domingo pueda llevarte un poco de pastel, Levi"_

Quince minutos después, el profesor le contestó que le agradaba la idea. Eren sintió que su alma volvía al cuerpo. Independientemente de todo, vería a Levi el domingo.

**4.**

Pasaban de las doce de la noche cuando Eren al fin los dejó en paz, o eso pensó Jean al ver a su primo levantarse y marcharse a su habitación, no sin antes despedirse propiamente y volver a revisar su teléfono. Aparentemente le había escrito a alguien que aún no se dignaba en responder y el castaño se veía un tanto inquieto. Jean decidió pasar por alto aquello.

Una vez a solas, con Marco, volvió de reojo la mirada al pecoso, quien veía la película aparentemente muy atento. Sonrío y sin pensar, atrajo a Marco más hacia sí para invitarlo a recostar la cabeza en su hombro.

Marco parecía sorprendido al sentir el tirón de Jean, se sonrojó al sentir que subía la mano a su cabeza para invitarlo a apoyarse en él. El corazón de Marco latía desenfrenado y el de Jean iba a su compás. El pecoso no entendía por qué Jean había hecho aquello; Jean no se podía explicar la necesidad de tener a Marco más cerca. A partir de ahí, ninguno puso atención a la película.

Cuando el pecoso no pudo más, levantó su cabeza e intentó alejarse un poco de Jean. Era demasiado peligroso estar tan cerca, si la cosa seguía así se dejaría llevar y besaría a su amigo, ¡eso rompería por completo con todo!

Por su parte, Jean no pasó desapercibida la actitud de Marco, volvió la mirada a su amigo y lo vio tan nervioso que se sintió culpable. ¿Hacia dónde lo estaban llevando sus acciones? Algo entre los dos cambió en el momento en que él lo invitó a recostarse sobre su hombro, pero ¿qué? Marco hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, Jean lo jaló.

_—__Jean…— _Inició Marco, volviendo los ojos a su amigo. Se sentía demasiado apenado_._

_—__Espera — _suplicó Jean

Los dos se quedaron callados, manteniendo la mirada fija en el otro. La luz de la televisión bañaba sus caras con diferentes matices y el pecoso sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de escapársele del pecho. Jean, por su parte, se mordió los labios mientras bajaba la mirada de los ojos de su amigo a sus labios, a su cuello, a su pecho. Marco soltó un jadeo al notar que los ojos de Jean lo repasaban por completo y se sonrojó. Cuando finalmente los ojos de Jean volvieron a los suyos, descubrió que no era el único sonrojado. Era su oportunidad, si la dejaba pasar no habría otra igual. Dio un paso para acercarse a Jean y su amigo lo imitó, un paso más y acortaron la distancia. Marco sentía la respiración de Jean sobre su rostro y hasta entonces se atrevió a bajar la mirada a los labios de su amigo. Quería besarlos, quería apropiarse de esa boca como solía hacerlo en sus fantasías.

_—__Marco…— Lo llamó Jean, en un susurro, llevando su mano a la nuca del pecoso. _Finalmente la distancia se redujo y los labios Jean se posaron sobre los suyos.

Marco sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Correspondió con ternura el tímido beso de Jean y poco a poco el contacto demandó más de los dos. La lengua de Jean pronto entró en su cavidad, Marco la reconoció con la propia, la atrapó entre sus dientes, degustó su sabor e hizo lo propio para adentrarse en la boca de Jean. El oxígeno comenzó a menguar, pareciera que los dos habían olvidado respirar en el proceso. Tuvieron que alejarse lentamente, Marco cerró los ojos. Tenía miedo de abrirlos y encontrar a Jean disculpándose por haberlo besado.

_—__Marco…— _lo llamó Jean, tomando el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos, depositando un casto beso sobre los hinchados labios que antes devoró —_No sé qué me pasa, Marco._

_—__Yo sí sé que me pasa a mí— _contestó el pecoso, sonrojado, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los de Jean. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, sonriendo enamorado_—. Estoy feliz._

Al escuchar aquello, Jean le sonrío a su amigo y pasó sus brazos por la cintura del chico. Los dos volvieron a acercarse para dar inicio a una nueva ronda de besos. Si aquello era estar feliz, Jean no quería dejar de estarlo. No quería soltar jamás a Marco.

**5.**

Mientras miraba la oscura mancha que debía ser el techo, Levi suspiraba pesadamente. Maldecía la hora, maldecía el lugar, su celular no tenía señal y él deseaba desesperadamente mandarle un mensaje a Hanji (no le importaba despertarla) para decirle que cuando su madre la parió condenó al mundo a ser miserable.

Bufó molesto al pensar aquello. Si nunca le hubiese dicho a Hanji que sentía su relación con Erwin estancada, ella nunca hubiese propuesto que le pidiera una cita y él jamás lo habría hecho, así podría evitarse esa sensación tan incómoda. Si volvía la mirada a su costado, Erwin dormía plácidamente a su lado, apenas cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas que habían atestiguado el encuentro de sus pieles y el distanciamiento de sus almas.

Había sido un viaje largo, un viaje que mantuvo a Levi estresado prácticamente toda la semana. Se temía lo que pudiese descubrir en aquella cita y se temía renunciar a ese descubrimiento. Las cosas no estaban saliendo del todo bien y Levi se temía que acabasen peor.

De entrada, durante el trayecto al sitio, Erwin y él no habían hecho nada más interesante que hablar sobre el trabajo, como dos colegas lo harían; llegando al sitio, Erwin lo había dejado ilusionarse al entrar en la cabaña e imaginar una apacible mañana a su lado, ilusión que se hizo mayor cuando mencionó la existencia del pueblo… hasta ahí todo parecía soportable, pero Erwin la había cagado al insinuarle que si no tenía hambre podrían hacer algo más "interesante". Tensó la mandíbula al recordar que sí fueron a buscar qué cenar, incluso a comprar algunas cosas que iban a necesitar; desgraciadamente la mirada de león del maldito Erwin Smith nunca lo abandonó, cuando le pidió que fueran a la farmacia a comprar condones, Levi supo que estaba condenado. Una vez que llegaron nuevamente a la cabaña, su amante lo arrastró a la habitación y se lo hizo hasta que no pudo más y cayó dormido.

Él no podía conciliar el sueño, quizá ni siquiera podría. Su estancada relación se seguía hundiendo, pero no era culpa del sexo (el sexo era fantástico) era culpa de un amante que no sabía hacer otra cosa con él salvo follarlo. Se arrepentía incluso de haber seguido los consejos de Hanji, aunque debía reconocer una cosa: Erwin nunca se descontrolaba como lo había hecho esa noche, se lo hizo sin preocupaciones, sin importarle mucho si quedaba agotado o no, después de todo no tendría que levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

Cerró los ojos e intentó callar sus pensamientos para dormir. Estuvo así algunas horas, después tomó su celular una vez más, con la esperanza de que hubiese regresado la señal. Eran las 6:00 a.m. del sábado y Erwin no tardaba en despertar. Él no había logrado conciliar el sueño y la señal no había conseguido regresar. ¿Cómo le seguiría el ritmo a Erwin durante el día? No lo sabía… ¿cómo conseguiría mandar a Hanji a buscar a sus antepasados en el inframundo? Ya lo vería.

El despertador sonó, indicador infalible de que Erwin regresaría al mundo de los vivos. El rubio se quejó a su lado. Levi, por su parte, se apresuró en ponerse de pie y bajar a la cocina. Había llevado café, así que buscó un recipiente para poner a calentar un poco del agua que habían comprado. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, la cabeza semejaba un bloque de concreto que amenaza con romper su centro de equilibrio. Agradeció que dejasen jabón y fibras nuevas en esas cabañas, lavó el recipiente que encontró y entonces al fin puso el agua para preparar el café. Se acercó a abrir las cortinas y se sentó en la mesa del comedor, justo como en sus fantasías, salvo que sin el café y sin Erwin. Se sentía terriblemente solo, aunque sabía que su amante debía seguir soñando arriba, en la habitación.

Sonrío al ver que los tenues rayos del sol iluminaban el agua, dándole unos reflejos verdes al resaltar el color de las montañas que le rodeaban. Sacó su celular, se acercó al ventanal y tomó una foto. Era una vista demasiado hermosa, algo digno de compartir con una persona importante. Bajo la mirada, suspirando pesadamente. Recordó la sonrisa sincera de Eren y el estremecimiento que le llevó a cerrarle la puerta en la cara al pobre muchacho. Soltó una risita discreta, a veces actuaba como un cretino. Volvió a revisar la señal: su teléfono seguía muerto.

Pensó en pedirle a Erwin que lo llevase a conocer el pueblito de día, a pasearse por sus calles. Necesitaba desesperadamente salir de la cabaña y ver a la gente, buscar señal para maldecir a Hanji y quizá podría enviarle a Eren la fotografía sólo para equilibrar sus acciones buenas y malas. ¿Por qué quería compartir algo así con él? Quizá porque el chico le prometió llevarle un trozo de pastel. Él se empeñaba en ser amable…él podía intentar ser un poco menos huraño con él. Aunque, la verdad, es que necesitaba esa sensación cálida y reconfortante que le provocaba el chico con sus atenciones. Le gustaba la sinceridad y la jovialidad con las que se dirigía hacia él.

Cuando Erwin bajo, Levi giró el rostro para verlo esperando encontrar un rostro somnoliento y el cabello desordenado, algo que le hiciera pensar que el Sr. Perfección no había dejado de ser humano. La sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios al tomar la foto se borró al ver a su amante con el rostro lavado y el cabello peinado. ¿Qué acaso no era un tipo normal? ¿Qué nunca se daba el lujo de verse menos "perfecto"?

_—__Por esto tu matrimonio fracasó— _Espetó, sin pensarlo, Erwin arqueó una ceja confundido.

_—__¿De qué hablas?_

_—__De nada. Estoy cansado, no dormí anoche. _

_—__¿Vas a subir a dormir?_

_—__Al menos dame tres malditas horas, Erwin._

_—__Está bien…_

_—__Deje agua hirviendo para preparar café. _

Cuando Levi subió a la habitación, Erwin suspiró pesadamente. Levi llevaba algunos días raro, muy raro. No entendía qué estaba pasando o qué lo tenía tan alterado y el otro no decía nada. Él quería distraerlo, pero Levi no se lo permitía. Pensando en ello se dirigió a la cocina para apagar la estufa. Se preparó un café y se sentó a admirar el paisaje. Tenía planeado llevar a Levi a conocer el pueblo de día, quizá a pasar un rato en el lago e ir a pescar…llevarlo a comer y después andar en caballo por las montañas. Suponía que podría demorar un poco más los planes y ajustar la agenda, eso si a Levi se le pasaba el mal humor.

**6.**

Era sábado en la mañana y Eren despertó temprano, como si fuera un día normal de escuela. Lo primero que hizo, tras bostezar y estirar los brazos, fue checar su celular. Había un mensaje de Mikasa deseándole los buenos días, pero nada más. Le contestó a su amiga y guardó el celular en los bolsillos de su pijama. Se encaminó a la cocina, sintiendo que la saliva se le convertía en agua por los olores que llegaban a su habitación: alguien preparaba un suculento desayuno.

Se sorprendió de ver a Marco despierto, preparando huevos con tocino mientras tarareaba una de las canciones que su celular reproducía. Marco se veía radiante y Eren se preguntaba la razón, aunque algo le decía que tenía relación directa con su primo.

_—__Buenos días, Marco—_Saludó para llamar la atención del joven, quién volvió sus ojos oscuros hacia él. La sonrisa del pecoso le contagió.

_—__Buenos días, Eren. En un momento más estará el desayuno._

_—__Sí, gracias Marco. No deberías molestarte tanto, Jean y yo acostumbramos desayunar cereal…_

_—__Bueno, es mi forma de agradecerles que me permitan quedarme aquí en lo que llegan mis padres._

_—__No tienes nada que agradecer, el simple hecho que soportes a Jean es mucho._

Eren recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza y volvió los ojos para encontrarse con la clara mirada de un Jean enfadado. Eren le sonrío, pero el rubio ceniza lo ignoró olímpicamente y se acercó a Marco, colocando su mano en la espalda baja del chico mientras se asomaba a ver que preparaba. Eren no pasó por alto el detalle y sonrío con travesura.

_—__¿Me perdí de algo anoche? — _Preguntó con malicia, Jean volvió a dirigirle una mirada de odio.

_—__¿De qué mierda hablas, idiota? — _Le espetó su primo, mientras Eren se encogía de hombros. Sí, vaya que sí se había perdido de algo. Jean parecía tenso.

_—__Si lo dices por la película, fue excepcional— _Mencionó Marco, volviendo los ojos a Eren y guiñándole el ojo para confirmar sus sospechas. Eren captó el mensaje, aunque no entendía el afán de Jean por negar lo obvio. Eren sabía que a su primo le gustaba Marco, aunque nunca lo había admitido…bastaba con analizar todo lo que Jean hacía y dejaba de hacer por su "amigo":

_—__Supongo. Voy a darme un baño rápido y regreso para desayunar. No te vayas a comer mi porción, Jean._

_—__No te prometo nada._

Cuando Eren salió de la cocina, Marco soltó una risita y Jean le besó en la mejilla. Sí, algo había cambiado entre ellos la noche anterior y Jean no sabía cómo llamarle a eso. Es decir, se habían besado estando sobrios e incluso Marco había dormido en su cama, abrazado a él. No hicieron más, los tenía bastante atontados el hecho de verse reflejados en los ojos del otro y reconocer el sabor de sus bocas. Jean ni siquiera entendía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo por Marco, pero su amigo parecía bien con eso y él no sabía si era adecuado tocar el tema o no. Al final le ganó la conciencia. En algún momento tendrían que encarar la verdad: no había sido una noche normal.

_—__Oye Marco…respecto a ayer_…— Inició

Marco sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies, conocía lo suficientemente a Jean como para saber que al fin la conciencia había regresado a reclamarle prudencia. Volvió los ojos a su amigo y le sonrío. No quería confesarle que estaba enamorado de él, era muy pronto y Jean aún parecía indeciso respecto a lo que sentía. Sabía que lo de la noche había sido consecuencia de la tensión entre los dos, de una tensión natural que se manifestaba siempre que estaban a solas o cuando Jean bebía de más.

_—__No pasa nada…somos amigos ¿no? Sólo fueron unos cuántos besos._

_—__Y…¿eso no significa nada para ti?_

_—__Significa mucho, Jean —. _Agregó Marco, bajando la flama para poder concentrarse en su amigo, llevando la mano a la mejilla del muchacho_ —.… es algo que sucedió de forma natural_

_—__¿Y qué significa, entonces?_

_—__No sé qué signifique para ti. Quizá vamos a tener que descubrirlo…_

__Jean asintió y suspiró pesadamente, mirando de reojo como Marco volvía su atención a la cazuela con la comida. Quizá Marco quería que él se animase a dar el paso, a confesarse con él o algo. No sabía si quería a Marco como novio o aquello sólo había sido producto de lo mucho que quería al muchacho…o quizá sólo se estaba haciendo el idiota. Lo último que deseaba era alejar a Marco. Lo abrazó por la espalda y escondió su cara en el cuello del muchacho. Marco siempre olía tan bien…

_—__Anoche me dijiste que estabas feliz…_

_—__Y lo sigo estando. Siempre estoy feliz cuando estamos juntos…_

__Jean levantó el rostro para sonreír, mientras miraba como Marco servía el desayuno en los platos. Sentía algo cálido en su pecho, sentía ganas de no soltar a su amigo nunca…¿era amor?, ¿amistad?, ¿agradecimiento?, ¿qué estaba sintiendo?

_—__Tengo miedo de perderte Marco…es que cuando estoy contigo yo no sé qué siento. No sé si te quiero sólo como un amigo o como algo más…_

_—__Vamos a descubrirlo, Jean. Yo sé cómo te quiero a ti, pero hace falta que tú definas también qué sientes antes de dar otro paso o retroceder lo que se avanzó anoche._

_—__¿Y de qué manera me quieres, Marco?_

_—__Te lo diré cuando tú lo sepas también— _Agregó el chico, sacándole la lengua a su amigo para distraerlo—. De momento vamos a desayunar. Ve a apurar a Eren o esto se va a enfriar.

**7.**

Hanji observó el desastre de apartamento que tenía y no pudo evitar una risita. Seguramente se iba a ver muy mal si invitaba a Eren a que la ayudase a limpiar, aunque si invitaba a Levi no le daría nada de pena, de hecho le daría risa darse cuenta que bastaría con que el chaparrito cruzara el umbral de la puerta para que se activasen sus sensores de ama de casa. Hanji se moriría de la risa al ver la expresión de su cara.

Acostada en el sillón comiendo palomitas y viendo una película romántica que le ayudase a entender las complejas relaciones humanas, de algún lado debía sacar la inspiración para dar sus consejos, la doctora pensaba que quizá debería abrir algún consultorio de parejas o algo.

_—__Algo aquí apesta— _escuchó una voz quejarse y ella volvió la mirada a la puerta, donde un rubio de sensual bigote acababa de entrar y olfateaba el ambiente.

_—__No me he bañado_

_—__No eres tú…algo se pudre_

_—__Oh, quizá es mi cultivo de bacterias. _

Mike hizo cara de asco mientras negaba con la cabeza. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina con las bolsas de víveres que llevaba. Hanji no despegó los ojos de la pantalla.

_—__Tu cocina es un asco. _

_—__Y eso que no has visto mi cuarto. _

_—__Hanji, no lo dije para que presumas. Ven a ayudarme a hacerle espacio a la comida que te acabo de traer._

_—__¡Mikey! ¡Eres tan lindo, como un perrito pero más educado!_

_—__Tonta_

Hanji se levantó de su cómodo asiento para ir a ayudar a Mike a acomodar los víveres. La madre de Hanji y la madre de Mike eran amigas de la infancia, así que Mike y Hanji habían crecido juntos y así es como la doctora explicaba la presencia del hombre en su casa: seguramente estaba cumpliendo con su deber de "hermano mayor" para con ella.

_—__Deberías conseguirte un marido, Hanji._

_—__¿Te casas conmigo, Mike? Necesito alguien que me haga la comida._

_—__Ya hago suficiente con asegurarme de comprarte comida saludable._

_—__Lo sé, era una bromita. Tú sabes bien que siempre me he considerado una persona asexual y hasta ahora nadie ha logrado cautivar mi corazón sin género. Pero si un día encuentro a alguien, haré una bonita boda como en las películas._

_—__¿Qué hay del hombre pequeño que siempre te ayudaba a tener el departamento limpio?_

_—__¿Hombre pequeño? Oh, Levi, bueno él es gay. Está enamorado de un enorme rubio,quién por cierto es mi jefe, pero no lo ha querido aceptar porque sabe bastante bien que para su amante él sólo es un pedazo de carne._

_—__Eso es triste. Y Tú eres una descarada por andar metiendo las narices en sus asuntos_

_—__No lo puedo evitar, el amor ajeno me da esperanzas de que la humanidad puede ser salvada. Además, me gustan las historias. Mira, te comparto, su relación inició porque a Levi se le antojó el rubio, lo sedujo aunque estaba casado y se convirtió en su amante. Ahora quiere dar el paso a ser el novio, pero el otro no ha dado su brazo a torcer, aunque en teoría están saliendo. Lo romántico es que ninguno se ha dado cuenta de ello. Uno tiene mucho miedo a dejarse llevar por lo que siente pues no ve respuesta de su amante, el otro tiene mucho miedo de volver a equivocarse como lo hizo con su mujer. ¿A poco no te dan ganas de pegar grititos de emoción?_

_—__Deberías dejar de ver películas románticas, te están pudriendo el cerebro_

Hanji soltó la risotada y se abalanzó a abrazar a Mike por el cuello, sonriéndole encantadora. Mike le despeinó la cabeza con cariño.

_—__¿Y tú qué dices, Mike? ¿Ya encontraste un amor del que me quieras consultar?_

_—__Hanji, soy chef, apenas tengo tiempo de respirar. Además, no te consultaría a ti en caso de enamorarme de alguien. Quizá a lo mucho te contaría que me enamoré de una nueva marca de pastas que me permite preparar recetas exquisitas, pero dudo que sea tan interesante como la historia del rubio y el enano. _

_—__¡Y eso que no te he contado las historias de mis estudiantes! Uno de ellos se enamoró de su vecina y no sabe cómo acercarse, otra está enamorada de su profesor de piano y otro muchachito ama desesperadamente a un tipo que apenas sabe que existe…._

_—__Creo que lo único femenino que te conozco es éste interés mal sano por andar metiéndote en la vida romántica de otros. _

_—__Es que me resulta interesante, Mike. Son cosas que no se pueden controlar. El amor es como una epidemia y tú sabes que mi especialidad son los microorganismos. Me gusta ponerles nombres a mis cultivos de bacterias y me hace feliz ver a mis enamorados aprender a controlar los síntomas de su extraña y contagiosa enfermedad. _

_—__Tienes una retorcida visión del mundo, Hanji._

_—__Y tú tienes un bigote de chef. ¿Me preparas algo rico para desayunar?_

Mike sonrío y asintió, volviendo la mirada al caos que Hanji tenía por cocina. Le dirigió una mirada de reproche y la doctora entendió la indirecta: si quería que él le hiciera el desayuno (y la comida, de paso) tendría que recoger la cocina. Sonrío y se dispuso a limpiar. La comida de Mike lo valía.

**Comentarios del autor:**

Un capítulo más que termina. xD Vamos por el sexto, pero no sin antes agradecer las reviews en modalidad de Guest que recibí.

**Hitsuji:** ;) Procuraré darte alegría para tu corazón. A mí no me cae mal Erwin, se me hace un tipo sexy, un poco frío a lo mucho. Pero definitivamente prefiero a Levi con Eren. Me alegra mucho saber que te gustase el final del capítulo por los detalles entre los dos tortolitos, x3 esperemos que en los siguientes capítulos veamos mucho más de ellos. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y me des el gusto de volver a saber de ti.

**Tiny**: :D ¡Gracias a ti por leer! Me siento muy honrada de que el fic esté siendo del agrado de varias personas. Espero volver a leerte y que te siga agradando la historia.

**Crhis:** A mí me da gusto volverte a leer. La relación de Erwin y Levi es muy compleja (y sexual). xD Todos amamos a Levi por su belleza y genialidad, Erwin sencillamente no pudo escapar de ese enorme seductor (?). Ahora veamos si Levi logra resistirse a los encantos de un lindo cachorro como Eren :D. ¡Me dio muchísimo gusto leerte!

Agradezco mucho a todos los que pasan a leer y a quiénes se toman un momento para comentar, de verdad que sí es motivador saber que a otras personas les gusta lo que tú disfrutaste tanto escribiendo. :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Sexto capítulo. ¡Capítulo corregido! Gracias a las lindas personas que me comentaron que había fallas, me di a la tarea de revisarlo para arreglar los pequeños detalles. :P Disculpad las molestias. _

_Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado._

**_Shingeki no Kyojin_**_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a _**_Hajime Isayama_**_._

**Grandes derrotas**

**1.**

Erwin no entendía a su amante, de verdad que no lo hacía. Cuando finalmente Levi se dignó a levantarse aquél sábado, su humor estaba peor que cuando lo encontró en el comedor a primeras horas. Suspiró pesadamente mientras recordaba a su mujer. Al menos con ella siempre sabía por qué eran las peleas (o casi siempre lo sabía).

Aún así, se arriesgó a invitarlo a conocer el sitio y seguir la agenda planeada. Levi bufó, asintió y no dijeron nada más.

Sin embargo, llegando al pueblito cercano a las cabañas, Levi sonrío mientras veía su teléfono. No era una sonrisa linda, era un gesto macabro que a Erwin le heló las entrañas. Lo vio mandar varios mensajes a un destinatario por él desconocido y suspiró pesadamente.

_—__Me recuerdas a los alumnos de los que tanto te quejas, Levi— re_clamó el rubio, mientras el de cabello azabache volvía sus ojos a él, levantando una ceja en clara muestra de indignación e irritación a causa de la comparación y la interrupción: estaba recordándole a Hanji que no debió nacer.

_—__Y tú pareces un maldito adicto al sexo._

_—__¿Qué es en sí lo que te tiene tan molesto conmigo? —_Preguntó Erwin, sintiendo que comenzaba a enfadarse con su amante altanero. Levi guardó el celular y lo encaró.

_—__¿Qué sientes por mí, Erwin?_

_—__No puedes contestar a una pregunta con otra, Levi_

_—__Sí puedo y acabo de hacerlo. _

_—__No voy a responderte hasta que lo hagas tú primero_

_—__Estoy enfadado contigo porque eres un imbécil. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Se supone tenemos una relación y lo único que la caracteriza son una serie de acostones. Me estoy cansando, pero siento que no puedo reclamarte porque fui yo quién buscó esto…pero no estoy de acuerdo en convertirme en el maldito agujero en dónde la metes para saciar tus malditas ganas._

Erwin se quedó perplejo al escuchar a su amante. Estaban discutiendo a media calle, Levi se veía realmente irritado y sabía que estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte. Pero, por primera vez en la vida, Erwin no la tenía. ¿Qué sentía por él? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Comenzó siendo su amante, el tipo que le abría las piernas por diversión y eso le gustaba, no por nada se atrevió a ponerle el cuerno a su esposa; se divorció porque no quería más problemas conyugales, estaba harto de su vida junto a esa mujer pero no iba a darle el lujo de descubrirlo siéndole infiel. No quería una demanda que lo apartase de su hijo ni le obligase a reparar los daños. Sin embargo, nada de eso explicaba lo que sentía por Levi.

La realidad es que el joven profesor lo excitaba bastante, tenía una mirada penetrante que le gustaba y un cuerpo que le provocaba. Suspiró pesadamente al pensar en ello. Una respuesta errónea y mandaría al carajo la relación. Era obvio que Levi estaba buscando algo más de él, pero no sabía si sería capaz de ofrecerlo. Ya había fallado con su mujer, no sabía si estaría a la altura de su amante.

_—__Supongo que no hemos sido claros del todo, Levi…_

_—__No._

_—__Levi…me gustas._

_—__Eso ya lo sé, se te para con frecuencia conmigo; pero, Erwin, eso no es lo que pregunté. Quiero saber ¿qué mierda sientes por mí? Necesito saberlo, necesito poner en claro todo, si vamos a seguir o si vamos a…_

Erwin no permitió que su amante terminara de hablar, sencillamente jaló a Levi de la ropa y lo besó. Levi no quería corresponder, pero acabó cediendo ante la pasión que el otro imprimió en el beso, metió sus dedos entre el cabello rubio de su pareja y sintió a Erwin pegarlo más a él. Nunca se habían besado tan apasionadamente y menos a media calle. Levi sentía que algo le quemaba dentro del pecho por ese beso, algo se movió en él, no sabía que era y tenía miedo de averiguarlo. No era cálido, sólo eso podía decir.

**_2._**

Contemplando la calle desde su ventana, Eren se entretenía pensando en que desde aquella altura parecía que la gente y los coches fueran una miniatura. Se sentía enorme, gigante, un Titán. Sonrío ante aquél pensamiento.

Su celular vibró. Eren sintió que el corazón también se le agitaba en el pecho al escuchar la música que había dejado para Levi. Revisó los mensajes y sonrío al ver que el profesor le había enviado una fotografía.

_"__La vista es hermosa", _le contestó, aunque sabía que el profesor no iba a responder. Los mensajes de Levi estaban llegando desfasados y él sabía que aunque apenas la foto había llegado, quizá el profesor la había enviado varios minutos antes.

Era muy tonto lo que le estaba pasando: sabía que no era muy cercano a Levi, pero saber que estaba aún más lejos le estaba destrozando. Intento distraerse, no quería que su humor se fuese al suelo por un evento tan simple. Además, debía estar contento, Levi se había acordado de él en su viaje. Una pequeña victoria, por mínima que fuese.

**3.**

Hanji se estaba muriendo de risa, literal. Mike la observaba de reojo mientras le preparaba el desayuno. Quizá nunca iba a entender a esa mujer y agradecía a la vida el hecho de que su preferencia sexual no le permitiese enamorarse de ella. A él le gustaban las chicas, no los experimentos de la naturaleza.

_—__¡El mundo conspira para hacerme feliz! — _Casi gritó la castaña, mostrándole el celular a su amigo, quién por instinto hizo la cabeza hacia atrás. Hanji casi le golpea la nariz con el aparato _—. ¿Qué piensas de esta foto?_

_—__¿Qué tiene de especial? Son dos tipos abrazados y besándose…una pareja, supongo._

_—__¿No reconoces a Levi? Es el chiquito de aquí— _Explicó la mujer, señalando con el dedo a su amigo. Mike suspiró, si Hanji supiera que con el dedo había tapado la cara de la persona a quién supuestamente él debía reconocer, quizá se habría botado de risa en su cara otra vez.

_—__No entiendo qué te causa tanta fascinación._

_—__Que Levi rara vez pone una foto de perfil, su ícono siempre está gris e insípido como él. Pero, el hecho de que haya puesto una foto donde sale con Erwin en pleno beso durante su cita me invita a pensar que ya limaron asperezas. Además se nota que la foto la tomó Erwin. Es tan raro que Levi se prestase para una selfie romántica, pero justo eso es lo que vuelve lindo. Es un gran paso para una pareja de insípidos._

Mike suspiró pesadamente e ignoró a su amiga. Después de todo, Hanji nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona lógica y racional.

_—__Que bueno por ellos. Ahora limpia la mesa y coloca los cubiertos. Es hora de desayunar._

**_4._**

Se le cayó el tenedor de la mano, su mandíbula se fue al suelo. Así se quedó Reiner al ver a la hermosa rubia que acudió a visitar a Ymir a la oficina de Vinculación Escolar. Lo que había comenzado como un pesado día de servicio social para cumplir créditos pronto se convirtió en una especie de conspiración del destino para demostrarle que su corazón era capaz de latir. Su amigo Bertholdt tuvo que reprimir una risita, a veces Reiner era tiernamente patético, aunque eso jamás se lo diría.

_—__Es una Diosa…— _Dijo el rubio, sin dejar de repasar el cuerpo y la cara de Christa. Era la mujer más maravillosa que había visto en su vida.

_—__¡Oye, mastodonte, no veas a mi novia! — _Le gritó Ymir, fastidiada. La morena y los dos amigos se habían enlistado en una actividad que su alma máter estaba llevando a cabo: entregar despensas a familias de escasos recursos. Los organizadores de la colecta necesitaban manos extra y la caridad tenía forma de algunos jugosos créditos sociales.

Habían pasado toda la mañana separando latas, bolsas, papel de baño, etc. que los alumnos del campus habían donado en la campaña: Dona amor, gana sonrisas; que no era otra cosa más que donar cierta cantidad de víveres para ganar cierta cantidad de créditos. Todos los alumnos se volvían locos por cumplir a tiempo sus malditos créditos y ellos no eran la excepción.

_—__¿Novia? — _Preguntó el rubio, sin creérsela. No le sorprendía que Ymir fuera lesbiana, pero sí le sorprendía que tuviera una novia tan hermosa siendo ella tan fea.

_—__Sí, tenemos saliendo casi seis meses— _Contestó la hermosa rubia angelical, extendiendo para la maldita y fea morena una lonchera_ —. Te traje algo de comer, Ymir. Supuse que ibas a estar aquí todo el día y yo quería asegurarme que te alimentases bien. _

_—__Christa, en verdad quiero casarme contigo— _Respondió Ymir, enternecida. Su novia tenía razón: iba a estar ahí todo el día y estúpidamente dejó su comida. De no haber sido por la misericordia de Christa, se habría quedado fingiendo que acomodaba latas para ignorar el hecho de que Reiner y su amigovio se habían tomado su tiempo para comer algo que olía delicioso mientras ella moría de hambre (aunque pensaba robarse una lata de atún a escondidas, después de todo ¿quién iba a echar de menos una lata?).

Para su fortuna, Christa bajó del cielo para salvarla. Para su desgracia, a Reiner casi se le caía la baba por su hermosa princesa, lo cuál la ponía celosa. Ignorando al maldito rubio de mirada acosadora, Ymir atrajo a Christa hacia sí para besarla y la rubia le correspondió encantada. Ymir necesitaba dejarle bien en claro al rubio que Christa era suya y de nadie más. Sin embargo, aquél besó causó el efecto contrario en Reiner, quién consideró la actitud de Ymir como una provocación. Reiner sonrío con malicia, le iba a demostrar a la maldita lesbiana que él era mejor y podía robarle el dulce corazón de Christa.

**_5._**

Había sido una mañana tan poco memorable que Levi apenas sentía que se estaba recuperando. Tras su "pelea" con Erwin a media calle, los dos se "reconciliaron en un beso" y más tardó Levi en procesar el beso que Erwin en pedirle que lo acompañase a dar un paseo a caballo. El profesor suspiró y aceptó. No tenía pensado seguirse haciendo el día miserable.

Recorrieron un hermoso sendero rodeado de árboles, sendero ascendente que los conduciría a la espectacular caída de una cascada. Erwin decidió hacer más romántico el momento y rentaron un solo animal en el que subieron los dos. En el camino, Levi se arrepintió de no protestar cuando su pareja sugirió aquello: no es que fuera incómodo para él andar en el lomo de un caballo, lo incómodo era haberse puesto en una posición tan vulnerable. De cuando en cuando Erwin aprovechaba para acariciarlo o besarle el cuello, era obvio que intentaba "incitarlo", o al menos eso pensaba el de cabello negro.

Llegando a la caída de la cascada, Levi agradeció que Erwin no quisiera follárselo al aire libre. Estuvieron conversando un rato sobre trivialidades y el profesor estaba tentado a retomar el tema de la pelea, pero no fue capaz. Sin embargo, Erwin buscaba a toda costa distraerlo, así que aprovechó que Levi sacó su teléfono para tomar una foto, se lo robó al pelinegro y le plantó un beso, luego otro y otro más. La cámara del celular de Levi capturó el momento.

Los dos se rieron. Aquello era algo estúpido, pero Erwin quería darle una lección a su amante por el tiempo que pasó pegado al teléfono antes de su pelea. Cuando el pequeño profesor le exigió de regreso su celular, el astuto rubio le puso la condición de que necesitaba poner la fotografía como fondo de pantalla. Levi se negó, negoció el derecho a hacer lo que se le diera la gana con su celular y Erwin violó su privacidad para cumplir su propio deseo. Las risas volvieron a ocupar un lugar en su discusión.

Sin embargo, Levi no podía negar que le había gustado aquel arrebato de su amante: Erwin solía ser tan formal que el simple hecho de hacer algo tonto con él era un evento que merecía la pena ser recordado. Así que cuando el rubio le regresó el celular, colocó la fotografía como perfil de su red de mensajería y esbozo una sonrisa boba. Se moría por saber qué haría Erwin al ver que había hecho algo tan "adolescente". Quizá si el maldito cejón actuase más seguido de forma tan libre, tan espontánea, Levi dejaría de sentir que todo alrededor de su relación era monotonía.

Más tarde, los dos regresaron al pueblito y se fueron a comer a un restaurante con vista al lago. Levi había olvidado incluso que otrora estuvo desesperado por tener señal. A decir verdad, se estaba divirtiendo con aquél Erwin más relajado y menos "perfecto". Al terminar la comida, los dos compartían un cigarro en silencio.

Sin embargo, el universo conspiró en contra de Levi y un timbrazo de su celular le obligó a romper su burbuja de ensueño. Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo para revisar los mensajes recibidos y al hacerlo sintió que le temblaba un ojo al darse cuenta que se trataba de la idiota de Hanji. La maldita loca había ignorado todas sus ofensas y reclamos (aunque eso ya se lo esperaba) y sencillamente le inundó la pantalla con muchos corazones ridículos que precedían un mensaje sencillo: "_bonita foto"._ Bufó molesto. Quizá no había sido tan buena idea poner la fotografía en esa red tan pronto, menos cuando Erwin ni siquiera había tocado su jodido celular.

_ "__Lentes de mierda". _Respondió. Estaba enfadado con Erwin por esa foto y con Hanji por ser tan anormal. Erwin, ajeno a los dramas de su amante, preguntaba por el costo de botellas de vino y por algunos quesos.

**_6._**

Eren rara vez lloraba, no le gustaba, pero sabía perfectamente bien que no siempre se necesitaba expulsar por los ojos un montón de lágrimas para evidenciar sufrimiento. Conocía eso pues no le resultaba raro sentir dolor, así que no necesitaba llorar para sentir que todo su mundo se caía a pedazos y eso le lastimaba más de lo que se imaginaba. Él sabía que no tenía justificación, él sabía que no había razones para desmoronarse…él sabía que Levi tenía un amante, pero se había hecho tantas esperanzas que sencillamente le dolía ver que su amor platónico se volvía más ajeno, más distante. No cayó una sola lágrima de sus ojos, pero su corazón sentía como si hubiese derramado miles

Para desgracia del castaño, no estaba solo en el momento en que su mundo se rompió. Jean y Marco lo observaban en silencio. Los tres habían estado muy bien minutos atrás, tirados sobre la cama de Jean mientras jugaban un videojuego de carreras. Eren le había ganado una carrera a Marco pero perdió contra Jean; cuando a Marco le tocó competir contra su primo, Eren le animaba o así fue hasta que se le ocurrió revisar si tenía algún mensaje nuevo de Levi, necesitaba revisar si recientemente se había conectado y no porque quisiera actuar como un acosador, sino porque lo extrañaba, y era tonto admitir aquello. El simple hecho de darse cuenta de que el profesor había estado "en línea" hacia una hora, veinte minutos o quince segundos provocaban en Eren cierta calma: si Levi checaba el teléfono, quería decir que estaba bien.

Sin embargo, el mundo a veces es cruel: darse cuenta de que el profesor tenía una foto suya besándose con Erwin le rompió el corazón al castaño y aquello no pasó desapercibido por su primo y el futuro novio de su primo. Eren sentía que le faltaba el aire, que le faltaban las fuerzas. No podía más. Se puso de pie de la cama, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación.

_—¿Estás bien, idiota? — _Preguntó Jean, preocupado al ver a su primo actuar tan raro. Le asustó darse cuenta de ello, ¿cómo era posible que Eren se viese tan miserable?_—¿Pasó algo?_

_—__No…— _Se apresuró a responder el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros como si realmente pudiera engañar a sus amigos con eso_—.Todo bien. Ya no quiero seguir jugando, iré a mi cuarto a dormir un poco. _

Sin darles tiempo a más, Eren salió. Jean quería seguirle, pero Marco lo evitó.

_—__Necesita un momento a solas…_

_—__Pero…¿lo viste, Marco? Nunca vi a Eren así ¿qué mierda crees que pasó?_

_—__No lo sé, Jean. —_Respondió Marco, con naturalidad, aunque estaba mintiendo. Él sabía reconocer esa mirada, sabía reconocer ése dolor. En alguna ocasión Jean había tenido novia, Marco se había sentido morir y su semblante era similar al que traía Eren en esa ocasión, así que no era difícil suponer que Eren tenía roto el corazón. Además, a diferencia de Jean, Marco sabía que el castaño estaba enamorado, situación que había evidenciado al estar checando continuamente el teléfono desde la mañana. Sencillamente, para Marco todas las piezas encajaban: la persona a la que Eren le estaba escribiendo, la persona de quién estaba al pendiente, sencillamente no le correspondía.

_—__Me preocupa. Eren es un imbécil, pero es mi primo y es que nunca le vi una cara tan larga…_

_—__Sólo dale un poco de tiempo a solas, Jean. Créeme, ahorita cualquier presencia sólo lo va a hundir más en su mundo. Necesita pensar y para ello ocupa tiempo a solas._

Jean suspiró ante la sugerencia de Marco y acabó aceptando. Su amigo era lo suficientemente maduro como para aconsejarle algo prudente y funcional. El rubio ceniza suspiró pesadamente, mientras Marco se acercaba a abrazarlo y le besaba la mejilla. Jean sonrío, le reconfortaba mucho la cercanía y el cariño de su mejor amigo.

_—__No sé qué haría sin ti— _Le confesó, ante sus palabras las mejillas de Marco se encendieron notablemente y Jean sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. A veces amaba las reacciones en cadena que se daban entre los dos_. _

**_7._**

La cita terminó antes de lo planeado por un evento que pocos se esperaban: comenzó a llover. Erwin y Levi volvieron a la cabaña, buscando refugio y calor. Estaban empapados y agradecían que un lugareño se hubiese ofrecido a llevarlos. Erwin ofreció pagarle al hombre, quién se negó alegando que "los favores no se pagan". Levi se sentía conmovido por la nobleza del extraño.

Una vez que entraron a la cabaña, Levi se quejó por el frío. Su cuerpo temblaba y era incómodo sentir que la ropa se le pegaba totalmente al cuerpo. Volvió los ojos a Erwin para ofrecerle a traer unas toallas y preguntarle si deseaba bañarse primero, él podía hacer el sacrificio de esperar un poco.

El sacrificio que recorrió la espalda del pelinegro no se comparó con nada que viviese antes. Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella mirada penetrante, terrible. La mirada de un León en celo que acaba de encontrar con quién aparearse. Levi retrocedió casi por instinto, mientras Erwin se relamía los labios y seductoramente comenzaba a despojarse de la ropa. Levi sabía cómo acabarían las cosas.

Cuando Erwin se acercó a él y comenzó a besarle el cuello, el profesor suspiró pesadamente. Se dejó hacer por el otro, se dejó tocar por la lascivia del otro y el vacío creció en su interior.

Lo hicieron contra la pared, lo hicieron en el sillón, lo hicieron en el piso y Erwin cada vez parecía más brutal, más fuera de sí mismo. Él mismo apenas se reconocía cuando el rubio lo tocaba: nunca fue un hombre sumiso, aunque fuese el pasivo en el sexo. Nunca se callaba lo que pensaba, pero a Erwin no se atrevía a escupirle en la cara que odiaba sentirse como su prostituta… en resumen, nunca se había odiado tanto a sí mismo por permitir que su pareja lo usara para complacerse a sí mismo. ¿Cuál era su pago? La experiencia de la cita, la experiencia de los besos, las invitaciones a restaurantes carísimos… la mentira.

Tras la intensa experiencia sexual, que terminó con una ronda en la cama, Erwin cayó profundamente dormido. Levi estaba asqueado, físicamente se sentía agotado y mentalmente hastiado. Mientras se limpiaba el semen de su amante en el baño, no podía evitar sentirse disgustado: su cuerpo, su alma, su mente eran presas de la suciedad. Optó por darse un baño rápido que le ayudase a relajarse, una vez que se sintió mejor regresó a la habitación para vestirse, tomó algunas cobijas y su celular. Bajó a la sala, encendió la chimenea y se acurrucó en uno de los sillones. Ni loco pensaba compartir la cama con Erwin después de la violación consensuada.

Mientras miraba el fuego que danzaba, volvió a ó su celular y cambió el fondo de pantalla, cambió la fotografía de su red de mensajería y por último eliminó aquellas imágenes que capturaban una mentira. No deseaba volver a verlas en toda su vida. Al fin entendía todo: Erwin no sentía nada por él, salvo deseo y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlo a su lado para seguir complaciendo sus instintos, aunque eso implicase pretender que era su "novio" o que estaba enamorado de él. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberse dado cuenta de las cosas, Levi no entendía sus reacciones ¿qué estaba sintiendo él que no era capaz de apartarse del rubio? Suspiró pesadamente. No tenía nada que perder si terminaba con Erwin, pero sentía que no era capaz de hacerlo.

Volvió a revisar los mensajes de Hanji y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa melancólica. Aunque la científica estaba loca, era una de las pocas amigas que tenía y en esos momentos le hubiese gustado escuchar al menos su irritante tono de voz. Siempre que se sentía solo llamaba a Hanji y ella, con su idiotez natural, le hacía olvidarse del mundo. Gracias a ella había aprendido que la amistad existe, aunque se presente de forma extraña.

Entonces recordó a Eren, recordó el entusiasmo del chico por conocerle y la forma en que parecía disfrutar de su compañía incluso en momentos tan triviales como estar uno al lado del otro en las aburridas juntas de vecinos o subir en silencio a sus pisos usando el elevador. Cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en el muchacho. Había algo en Eren que tenía un efecto anestesiante, como si su simple presencia emanara esperanza y deseos de luchar. Finalmente era un mocoso, todos los mocosos parecían ansiosos por comerse al mundo y el castaño no era la excepción…pero sí estaba fuera de la regla. Aunque Levi era profesor, nunca uno de sus estudiantes le hizo sentir aquellas ganas de vivir que Eren emanaba, aunque atribuía aquello al hecho de que intentaba mantener la distancia.

Quizá con Eren debía hacer lo mismo…o quizá debía aprovechar la convivencia para aprender a sentir la misma pasión por la vida. Aunque probablemente lo que más le convenía era ser como Hanji: una persona que vive en su mundo, ajena a todo lo demás. No pudo frenar una risita al recodar a la extraña científica mostrándole fotografías de bacterias. Mala idea. Ser como Hanji se le antojó una muy mala idea, era preferible no intentar hacerle segunda a semejante peligro para la humanidad.

Pensando en ello, Levi se quedó profundamente dormido, con el amargo sabor de la derrota carcomiéndole los sentidos. Sabía que necesitaba dejar a Erwin atrás, aunque no tenía idea de cómo lograrlo, una parte de él se negaba a perder a su adonis de dos metros, al maldito cejón, al rubio adicto al sexo...Levi no quería darse el lujo de perder a Erwin Smith.

**Comentarios del autor: **

Sé que fue un capítulo más corto a comparación del resto, pero :3 es sólo porque el capítulo que sigue traerá consigo algunos eventos dramáticos, no mucho porque tampoco quiero el mood de que todos los personajes se cortan las venas. Les adelanto un poco pues siento que les quedé a deber: Hanji se va a enterar de que el "Levi" de Eren también es su Levi. Lo que pase después de eso, quedará en misterio 3.

Nuevamente _sin afán de romper las reglas, _quiero agradecer a las personas que amablemente se han dado la oportunidad de comentar en la modalidad de Guest:

**_Tiny:_** Yo me hago la misma pregunta, ¿qué diablos tiene Hanji que la hace tan especial? Escribir sobre ella es muy divertido y relajante, además que me parece un personaje súper complejo. Me alegra mucho saber que te gustó el capítulo y que no sentiste que evolucioné las cosas de manera acelerada, me temía eso y por ello me reconfortó mucho leerte. ¡Gracias por escribir!

**Lau virgo**: Muchas gracias por darte la oportunidad de expresarme tu opinión, de corazón te agradezco tu crítica ante la historia e incluso me hiciste sentir muy animada y especial al poder darme la oportunidad de conocer tu forma de pensar a través de lo que compartes. Creo que como todo escritor de fics, soy amante de las reviews porque siempre me ha parecido un bonito medio de interacción entre un lector y un creador, aunque sé que no tengo muchos reviews, me siento muy privilegiada porque las personas que se toman la molestia de escribir me han aportado su crítica y lo que sienten al leer, incluso situaciones personales. Continuaré escribiendo con el mismo ánimo, esperando que la historia siga siendo de su agrado y espero en otro momento volver a saber de ti :). ¡Gracias por compartir!


	7. Chapter 7

_Séptimo__capítulo. Perdonen la demora, ahora sí fui invadida por miles y miles de pendientes en el trabajo. En fin, en éste capítulo olveremos a dar un pequeño salto a algunos eventos. ;) _

_**Shingeki no Kyojin**__y todos sus personajes pertenecen a _**_Hajime Isayama_**_._

**_Conexiones._**

**1. **

Acostado de espaldas en su cama, la luz de su celular iluminaba tenuemente su cara. Eren no se podía dormir, tenía muchas cosas qué pensar mientras se torturaba checando una y otra vez la fotografía que Levi subió con Erwin. Aquello había sido un golpe que le dolió mucho pues le hizo sentir que había retrocedido todos sus avances, que había perdido. Sentía como si hubiese vuelto a los días en que el profesor ni siquiera sabía que él existía, días oscuros en dónde él intentó hacer muchas cosas para ser notado, pero nada funcionó.

Suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a escribir un mensaje. Marco trabajaba con una estrategia de ir "paso a paso", pero ¿sería la estrategia que él necesitase? Quizá realmente debía solicitar ayuda a alguien más experimentado en relaciones interpersonales.

"_Levi, ¿a qué hora llegas mañana? Perdona la hora del mensaje, espero no despertarte, aunque creo que mis mensajes nunca te llegan cuando los envío Jajaja."_ Escribió y tras ello añadió que se sentía un poco solitario, cosa que borró casi al instante. No, no debía ponerse como un maldito mocoso necesitado de atención.

"_Levi, ¿a qué hora llegas mañana? Perdona la hora del mensaje, espero no despertarte, aunque creo que mis mensajes nunca te llegan cuando los envío Jajaja. El pastel está delicioso y me ha estado tentando, espero resistir"._ Añadió y estuvo a punto de teclear la flechita que le permitía mandar el mensaje...pero, no lo hizo.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras recordaba las palabras de su madre sobre la fe: "a veces se necesita tener un poco de fe para que el universo nos escuche". Karla difícilmente se equivocaba, pero Eren tenía miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si echaba todo a perder?

**2. **

Cuando el despertador sonó y lo obligó a despertar, Erwin se percató de que su cama estaba vacía. Suspiró pesadamente ante aquello. Se puso de pie y se encaminó al baño, necesitaba lavarse la cara para quitarse la pesadez del cuerpo. Si las cosas iban bien, seguramente Levi estaría haciendo café o viendo el lago…pero, si todo iba como él se temía, seguro estaría nuevamente enojado y él no sabría por qué.

Odiaba los problemas con su pareja, se suponía que habían ido ahí para relajarse y divertirse, no para actuar como un matrimonio en plena crisis. Pensar en ello le hizo recordar a su ex mujer y los últimos días de su vida matrimonial, días en que él prefería dormir en el sillón antes que compartir el lecho con una mujer que se había convertido en una extraña. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que quizá lo mejor sería meterse a bañar y prolongar un poco más la inminente confrontación. ¿Cómo sabía que habría un problema? Sencillo: la cabaña no estaba inundada por el aroma del café, no había ruido, no había rastros de Levi siendo Levi.

Cuando terminó de asearse, finalmente bajó. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando se encontró a Levi profundamente dormido en el sillón, arropado por una manta. Erwin sonrío y se acercó para despertar a su amante con un beso. Nunca había hecho algo así, con nadie, pero quizá podría darse algunos lujos con el de cabello negro.

Se inclinó y posicionó sus labios sobre los del profesor, quién lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el atractivo rostro de Erwin sobre el suyo. Levi apartó el rostro levemente sonrojado. Aquello era algo nuevo en su relación y lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido.

_—__Levi, levántate. Prepararé el desayuno mientras te arreglas. _

Levi se levantó a regañadientes, mientras se acomodaba el cabello y jalaba la manta para doblarla. Erwin le abrazó y le besó en la nuca.

_—__Has andado muy raro. No quiero que nos distanciemos…sabes lo importante que eres para mí._

_—__No lo sé, Erwin, por eso discutimos. Si supiera lo que sientes no podría ponerlo en duda._

Erwin soltó a su amante, quién volvió sus ojos hacia el rubio como si esperase que añadiera algo más. Erwin sencillamente le sonrío y le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la cocina. Levi no pudo evitar apretar los puños con fuerza y volver a sentirse molesto. ¿Por qué diablos no le decía nada? Un simple "te quiero" bastaba.

**3. **

Hanji había estado preparando sus exámenes cuando recibió una llamada. No conocía el número, así que esperaba que no fueran esas molestas llamadas del banco para recordarle que otra vez había olvidado pagar sus tarjetas. El día anterior Mike le había hecho el favor de ir a poner en orden su vida, así que no había razón para que fuera el banco ¿o sí?

Levantó la bocina y esbozó una sonrisa amable, aunque dos segundos después colgó. ¿Qué tal si era Levi que la llamaba desde un teléfono público? Ella había prometido ir a regar las plantas en el apartamento del enanito y se le había olvidado por completo el día anterior, pero ¿quién podía juzgarla? Mike cocinaba delicioso y estaba tomando notas de las películas románticas.

_—__¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_ _— _Exclamó la castaña, horrorizada, corriendo hacia su habitación para buscar entre las pilas de ropa algo que ponerse.

El teléfono volvió a rugir en el silencio de su morada y Hanji se temió lo peor. Pero no era una mujer cobarde, ¡vaya que no! Así que decidida fue directamente hacia el aparato y volvió a levantar la bocina para atender el llamado.

_—__Casa Zoe, hable usted— _Dijo, esperando no escuchar los clásicos bufidos de Levi.

_—__¿Por qué colgaste, Hanji? — _Le alivió escuchar la voz de Mike. La castaña suspiró pesadamente y sonrío.

_—__No fue intencional, fue un impulso tonto, es complejo de explicar. _

_—__Oh, bueno. Ya fui a regar las plantas en el apartamento de tu amigo el enano, para que no te preocupes por eso. Pasé anoche después de salir de tu casa. Sólo necesito que vengas al restaurant por las llaves_

_—__Mike, ¿te han dicho que eres un ángel con bigote?_

_—__Tonta. Limpia esa pocilga que tienes por casa porque de verdad huele horrible._

_—__No lo haré…espero. ¡Que tengas un hermoso día, Mike! —_Añadió y colgó. No podía dejar de reírse. De un tiempo acá, Mike era algo así como un sustituto de su madre y eso le causaba ternura. Hanji no había tenido hermanos, así que contar con el cuidado de su amigo de la infancia le invitaba a pensar que ellos eran realmente una familia.

Salió de su habitación más relajada, si ya no tenía pendientes, bien podría pasar la tarde viendo películas o fastidiando a Levi con mensajes. O quizá las dos cosas. Tomó la bolsa de discos que había comprado el día anterior en una importante cadena distribuidora y escogió la película de la carátula roja, con un tipo bigotón y de ojos verdes al frente. Le habían recomendado mucho aquella trama y ella decidió comprarla porque el tipo de la portada le recordó a Mike. ¿Qué tal si ahí estaba el futuro de su amigo en materia romántica?

**4. **

Cuando Eren colgó, sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. Había llamado a su madre para platicar con alguien. Estuvo horas al teléfono con la hermosa dama que le había dado la vida, le confesó de su amor unilateral por un profesor que ni siquiera le daba clases, le confesó su decepción al ver que todas sus pequeñas victorias habían perdido fuerza, le platicó incluso que envidiaba a Jean por ser amado por un ángel con pecas. Karla le escuchó tan atentamente que a Eren le dieron ganas de regresarse esa misma noche a su hogar para perderse entre los brazos de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Al colgar el teléfono, el muchacho se sentía un poco mejor y más animado. Su madre le había confesado que al inicio el amor por su padre también había sido unilateral. Ella trabajaba como su secretaria y él nunca reparó en ella. Cuando Karla Jaeger se metió a estudiar para poder ser su asistente, el prestigioso médico al fin se dio cuenta de su existencia y las cosas poco a poco fueron adquiriendo su lugar. Por supuesto que Karla no consideraba muy prudente que su hijo se enamorase de un hombre mayor, pero conocía lo suficientemente bien a Eren como para saber que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no iba a dejarlo tan fácil.

"_Mi hijo no es de las personas que se rinden fácilmente, tampoco de las que hacen drama por una fotografía. Mi hijo es de las personas que ante una caída buscan levantarse, cuando lo hace es mucho más fuerte, mucho más valiente. Eren, en el amor no se manda y no hay resultados predecibles. Lucha por lo que quieres y aprende a ganar o aprende a retirarte, pero no retrocedas sin luchar_"

Aquellas palabras de su madre le llenaron de brío y esperanza. Tomó su celular, no se iba a rendir sin luchar. Marco el teléfono de Levi y rogó porque el profesor atendiese su llamado. Para su desgracia, una operadora de hermosa voz le indicó que el número al que estaba llamando se encontraba fuera del área de servicio. Se sintió decepcionado, pero aún con ganas de volver a intentarlo.

Quizá ya era momento de dejarse de niñerías e invitar a Levi a salir.

**5. **

El sudor, odiaba el sudor que empapaba su piel. Mientras gemía bajo el peso de Erwin, Levi se preguntaba si en algún momento de su relación los dos podrían estar juntos sin tocarse.

El sexo era magnífico, debía reconocerlo, mientras el rubio le embestía con fuerza él no podía hacer otra cosa que disfrutar de las corrientes eléctricas que le encendían cada poro del cuerpo. Lo estaban haciendo sobre la mesa del comedor, Erwin sostenía sus muñecas con fuerza mientras lo empalaba sin piedad. Levi sentía que tarde o temprano perdería el poco orgullo que le quedaba y se dejaría llevar por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

_—__¡Erwin! — _Lo llamó por su nombre al sentir que el glande del enorme hombre rozaba aquella zona que conectaba directamente a su próstata. Por su puesto que el rubio conocía aquél punto a la perfección, pero le gustaba torturarlo un poco antes de darle el placer necesario para hacerlo llegar sobre su abdomen.

Por su puesto que el rubio no dijo nada, sólo gemía por placer. Levi conocía a la perfección cada jadeo del otro, podía cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a las sensaciones. Sabía que Erwin estaba a punto de llegar en su interior. De un tiempo acá siempre lo hacía, por lo que el hombre siempre le parecía absurdo que se preocupase por comprar condones. La primer ronda solía usar un condón…la segunda, se le olvidaba.

La cálida sensación de la semilla ajena llenándole le hizo sentir desesperado. ¡Él aún no había llegado! Abrió los ojos para ver la expresión de Erwin…era la cara de un Dios en pleno éxtasis. Levi se mordió los labios mientras Erwin le daba un par de estocadas más por puro reflejo, antes de soltar sus menudas muñecas y dejar caer su peso sobre él.

Con la respiración agitada, Levi sintió un escalofrío cuando la cabeza de Erwin buscó esconderse entre su hombro y su cuello. El mayor jadeaba y él…él sentía que le iba a doler mucho si no se atendía la erección.

_—__Te quiero, Levi— _Dijo Erwin a su oído, Levi sintió que todo su cuerpo se contraía. ¿Qué mierda le había dicho?

Por alguna maldita razón, las palabras que había estado esperando escuchar no lo hicieron sentir como él pensaba. No había una sensación cálida en su pecho, no se sentía enternecido, no estaba sintiendo nada. Apartó a Erwin de encima suyo.

_—__¿Qué pasa? — _Le preguntó su amante y Levi apenas volvió los ojos a él.

_—__Repítelo…_

_—__¿Qué, te quedaste con ganas? — _Preguntó el rubio, sonriendo con lascivia.

_—__No…lo que dijiste, repítelo _

_—__Levi…— _Le reclamó Erwin, observando a su amante ponerse de pie y darle la espalda mientras avanzaba seguramente al baño. Contempló su magnífica desnudez. Sabía que Levi quería escuchar nuevamente esas palabras que él había dicho._ —Te quiero, Levi, eso dije._

Levi detuvo su paso y volvió el rostro a Erwin, el rubio esperaba encontrar un semblante de enojo pero sólo vio una expresión vacía y una sonrisa burlona sobre sus labios.

_—__Seguro debes quererme mucho como para no ser capaz de decírmelo a la cara._

_—__Levi, deja de actuar como una maldita mujer. ¿Qué quieres de mí? Dímelo de una buena vez que comienza a cansarme esta actitud tuya. ¿Qué no querías saber lo que siento por ti? ¿Qué no querías una cita? ¿Qué diablos me hace falta para tenerte contento?_

Levi suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza. Soltó una risita que a Erwin le erizó la piel. Conocía lo suficientemente bien al de cabello azabache como para saber que nada bueno venía tras su risa.

_—__Te falta cerebro, Erwin.—_ Le dijo, volviendo los ojos al rubio, clavando sobre él la penetrante mirada que había llamado la atención del director desde la primera vez que se vieron. Su tono irónico fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Erwin se puso de pie, se acercó al profesor y le tomó del rostro para robarle un beso apasionado, demandante, un beso donde su lengua invadió la cavidad ajena y dónde obligaba a Levi a responder. El profesor lo hizo, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, se sentía vacío. Por primera vez, Erwin Smith sintió que estaba poseyendo un cuerpo, pero no había alma ahí. Algo se perdió, Erwin lo sabía.

**6. **

Pasaban de las 7:00 p.m y aún no había rastros del profesor. Eren comenzaba a impacientarse. Si bien no se sentía capaz de ver a la cara a Levi, si bien tenía miedo de verlo llegar del brazo con Erwin y sonriendo como los dos amantes enamorados que se suponía debían ser, Eren necesitaba verlo llegar con bien.

El clásico timbre del elevador al llegar a un piso le apartó de su ensimismamiento y contempló con los ojos muy abiertos la figura del profesor y su amante salir. Levi se veía tenso, Erwin llevaba las maletas pero procuraba no ver a Levi. En un movimiento rápido, Eren subió a su piso antes de que los amantes lo vieran. Su corazón latía desenfrenado en su pecho. Aquella visión lo hizo sentir terrible: odiaba ver a Levi así, odiaba verlo sentirse vacío…pero su dolor le llenó de esperanza. Quizá no todo estaba perdido.

Ahora sólo necesitaba un pretexto para verlo, un pretexto para acercarse a él. Tomó su celular y le envío un mensaje.

_"__Avísame a qué hora llegas para invitarte pastel, está delicioso, no te vas a arrepentir"_

La respuesta de Levi llegó casi enseguida.

"_Mocoso impaciente. ¿Vas a ir a mi departamento o pretendes que te busque en tu nido del mal?"_

Eren se sonrojó al leer el mensaje de Levi y sonrío como un idiota. Tener al profesor en su piso sería un maldito sueño….pero ¿y si no le agradaba? A diferencia del apartamento de Levi, su piso era común y muy universitario para la salud mental del profesor. Tenían una barra y una pequeña cantina abarrotada de licor; unos sillones que pretendían servir de sala y que parecían rudimentarios en contraste con la enorme televisión de plasma y el moderno equipo de sonido que Jean había donado a su morada. Tenían una mesa que parecía a punto de caerse y la cocina afortunadamente estaba limpia gracias a Marco. Definitivamente no era una buena idea invitar a Levi a un sitio así.

Sin embargo, quizá tampoco era mala idea. Si el mismo Levi lo había propuesto, fuera broma o no, debía ser por algo. Retomó la conversación con el profesor, sin poder evitar sentirse esperanzado. Quizá su mamá no le había mentido, quizá sólo tenía que creer.

_"__Lo espero en mi nido del mal cuando llegue. Puedo ayudarle con sus maletas si me avisa cuando esté en el edificio"_

_"__¿No te enferma ser tan amable?"_

_"__Sobreviviré si se da el caso, espero"_

_"__Mocoso. Daré sólo dos timbrazos, si no abres a tiempo puedes olvidarte de verme cometer el error de pisar tu mazmorra"_

_"__Prometo abrir. Que tengas un buen día, Levi. Nos vemos :D"_

Levi agregó una de sus caritas inexpresivas y Eren no pudo evitar soltar una risita al verla. No sabía si Levi era igual con todas las personas, pero para él era especial. Guardó su teléfono y se apresuró en arreglar el departamento un poco más, seguro Levi no tardaba en subir. De pronto sentía como si todo el universo conspirase para hacerlo feliz: Jean había salido a dejar a Marco en su casa, Levi acudiría a visitarlo a su departamento, Erwin no iba a quedarse a dormir.

**7. **

Hanji recién se había terminado de bañar cuando el teléfono de su casa volvió a sonar. La mujer sonrío divertida, quizá nuevamente era Mike para reclamarle porque no había pasado por las llaves a su restaurant. Su amigo era tan predecible…

_—__Casa Zoe, habla Hanji— _Saludó

_—__Eres una mierda, cuatro ojos…_

_—__Oh Levi, que gusto oírte tan animado —_Ironizó la mujer_ —. Anda, dime, ¿cómo te fue, todavía eres capaz de sentarte?_

_—__La cita fue un fiasco. Nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan incómodo._

_—__¿Un fiasco? Explícate, enanín._

_—__No tenemos conexión, Hanji. Nuestro única conexión es sexual y francamente me siento como su prostituta. ¿Sabes qué fue lo peor? Que ya comenzamos con mentiras. Me dijo que me quiere…_

_—__¿Y eso no es lo que querías?_

_—__No…no así, Hanji. Yo no quiero que cumpla mis caprichos sólo para poder coger conmigo._

_—__Levi, creo que estás exagerando…_

_—__¡No lo hago! Estúpida cuatro ojos, no estoy exagerando…se supone que la cita me iba a aclarar el panorama pero ni siquiera sé que estoy sintiendo en verdad. No entiendo…_

_—__Levi, cariño, ¿te parece si vienes a mi casa a cenar y platicamos? La comida la hizo Mike, así que podrás estar a salvo de mi terrible cocina. Después podríamos ver películas de corazones rotos mientras comemos helado._

_—__No voy a pisar tu maldita mazmorra, Hanji. Seguro no está limpia y apesta a ti. Además, tu plan es absurdo y estúpido, no soy una mujer._

_—__Bueno, entonces yo puedo pasar a tu casa_

_—__Olvídalo._

_—__Levi…_

_—__Sólo te llamé para recordarte que no debiste nacer y que tus ideas son una mierda. _

__Al decir aquello, el profesor colgó el teléfono y Hanji no pudo evitar una sonrisita maliciosa. Levi era tan fácil de leer. Estaba triste, ella lo sabía; que le hubiese llamado era su desesperada forma de decirle "no quiero estar solo". Agradeció a la vida por la buena idea que tuvo de ducharse y se encaminó a su habitación para arreglarse. Era hora de ir a hacerle una visita a su pequeño amigo.

**8. **

Después de llamarle a Hanji para recordarle que su existencia era un error, se dio un baño rápido para quitarse de encima el olor a las cabañas y a Erwin. Las horas que compartió con el rubio le habían resultado pesadas y eternas, al punto en que agradeció que Erwin decidiera terminar temprano con su tortura. El viaje de regreso lo hicieron en un incómodo silencio que se prolongó hasta que llegaron a su apartamento y Erwin abrió la boca para desearle buenas noches. Se despidieron con un beso fugaz y frío, se dieron la espalda y cada uno siguió su rumbo.

Una vez que se arregló, finalmente se encaminó al piso superior. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento de Eren, Levi se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Sabía que al llamar a la puerta del muchacho rompería la fina línea de la prudencia: estaba a punto de entrar en el departamento de un estudiante de la universidad, independientemente si era alumno suyo o no. Suspiró pesadamente, no podía darse el lujo de seguirse equivocando.

Volvió sobre sus pasos mientras tomaba su celular. Le escribiría al mocoso que se sentía indispuesto y cansado, que quizá era mejor dejar la convivencia para otro día.

Bajó a su apartamento y abrió. Mandó el mensaje a Eren mientras se tumbaba en su sillón. Se sentía mal por hacerle aquello al chico, pero algo dentro de él se temía la cercanía de Eren. No quería ser imprudente, no quería ceder y perder. No estaba atravesando un buen momento en su vida personal y definitivamente las hormonas juveniles de Eren no le ayudaban a pensar. El muchacho tenía algo que le incomodaba, aunque no por repudio…era estúpido definirlo.

Sin embargo, pese a que sabía que su decisión decepcionaría al muchacho, esperaba una respuesta del castaño, respuesta que no llegó pese a que leyó su mensaje. Levi pensó que quizá el chico se había enojado…daba lo mismo, si se alejaba de él quizá sería lo mejor para los dos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo. De verdad que había sido un día pesado.

Veinte minutos después, un timbrazo en su puerta le despertó. Se levantó a regañadientes maldiciendo al maldito visitante, abrió la puerta y sintió que el mundo se empeñaba en demostrarle que lo odiaba: ahí estaba Eren, sonriéndole con esa odiosa mueca que a él le revolvía las entrañas. Vestía una camisa de cuadros y unos vaqueros, olía increíblemente bien, una mezcla de frescura y maderas. Levi al verlo sintió que le remordía la conciencia.

_—__Buenas noches, Levi. Disculpa la interrupción…es sólo que, el pastel de verdad es delicioso y puede darte algo de energía mañana si lo desayunas con una taza de café. O bueno, eso creo yo…no sabía si sería adecuado o no venir a visitarte cuando estás cansado pero pues…aquí estoy._

Levi no sabía qué decir. Parpadeo confundido un par de veces mientras Eren le sonreía y extendía para él un bonito plato con un trozo de pastel perfectamente cortado y cubierto por un plástico transparente. De verdad que le remordía la conciencia, el maldito castaño era lo más parecido al concepto "buen vecino" que Levi podría tener en mente.

_—__¿De verdad no te enferma ser tan amable?_

_—__Si fuera una enfermedad, creo que estoy en fase terminal— _Dijo el muchacho y aquello le causó gracia a Levi, quién se apartó de la puerta para invitar al chico a pasar.

_—__Pasa…si el pastel no es tan delicioso como presumes, te lo escupiré en la cara_

Eren ensanchó la sonrisa y entró a la casa del profesor. Levi suspiró pesadamente. Que un estudiante universitario entrase en su casa para llevarle un trozo de pastel que seguramente comerían entre los dos también era una evidencia tangible de que la línea entre la prudencia y la idiotez había sido cruzada.

Invitó al chico a pasar hasta su cocina, tomó dos platos y un cuchillo para repartir el trozo de pastel mientras el castaño le observaba tan atento y maravillado que lo ponía nervioso. A veces odiaba a los malditos universitarios.

_—__¿Qué tal le fue en su viaje de fin de semana?_

_—__Si me permites ser franco— _dijo Levi,_ —no tengo ganas de hablar de ello. Fue un asco._

_—__Lamento escuchar eso— _mencionó Eren, sonriéndole al azabache un poco apenado. Para él tampoco había sido un fin de semana ameno si consideraba que el hombre de quién estaba enamorado se había ido con otro, aunque eso no podía decírselo a Levi.

_—__Como sea ¿qué tal estuvo tu fin de semana? ¿Hicieron mucho escándalo en mi ausencia?_

Eren se rio y Levi se llevó un trozo de pastel a la boca. El maldito castaño no había mentido y eso no sabía si era bueno o malo, aunque agradecía el hecho de que algo y alguien le quitasen el mal sabor de boca que se trajo consigo tras el viaje.

_—__No hicimos una fiesta. Mi amigo Marco se quedó con nosotros y lo más interesante que hubo fue que estuvimos jugando videojuegos hasta altas horas de la madrugada._

_—__La productiva vida de los jóvenes…_

_—__No teníamos tareas y no es divertido hacer fiestas si el vecino que nos denuncia se ha ido._

_—__Mocoso—_ Le espetó Levi, aunque le había divertido la soltura y el descaro de Eren, quién le dedicaba unas miradas dignas de grabarse en la memoria. Parecía un cachorrito contento y eso lo ponía de un inexplicable buen humor.

_—__¿Qué tal el pastel? — _Preguntó Eren, expectante. A Levi le causó gracia, hasta parecía que el cocinero había sido él.

_—__Te dije que te lo escupiría en la cara si no era bueno. Creo que no lo he hecho._

_—__Mi amigo Marco tiene un don para la cocina._

_—__Si lo estás contemplando como futuro marido, has elegido bien._

_—__Me temo que eso no será posible, está casi saliendo con mi primo Jean._

_—__¿Casi saliendo?_

_—__Sí, es que aún no lo hacen oficial._

_—__Tsk! De verdad que estas nuevas generaciones son extrañas. No los entiendo en nada. _

Eren sonrío, divertido y complacido al ver a Levi más relajado y disfrutando de la comida. Levi se percató de la forma en que el muchacho lo miraba y desvió los ojos. ¿Por qué diablos los extraños ojos del chico le turbaban tanto?

_—__¿De dónde es tu familia, Eren? Tu apellido y rasgos son muy…._

_—__¿Alemanes? Mi papá es alemán, nació en Bremen y gran parte de mi familia se encuentra allá._

_— __Interesante._

_—__¿De dónde eres tú, Levi?_

_—__Francia_

_—__¿Tienes hermanos?_

_—__Se puede decir que sí— _Comentó y vio al chico abrir la boca para preguntarle algo más, aunque el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió. A Levi le extraño, no acostumbraba recibir visitas a esas horas, aunque podría ser que fuese el primo de Eren buscándole.

Se levantó elegantemente y se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su domicilio cuando un conjunto de timbrazos le revelaron de quién se trataba. Bufó molesto. Sólo Hanji era capaz de hacer algo así.

Abrió la puerta y la castaña cobriza corrió a echársele en los brazos. En verdad que Levi odiaba algunas de sus idioteces.

_—__¡Levi! ¡Mi pequeño corazón roto! ¡No sufras más, he venido a rescatarte! Mira, pasé con Mike a robarle una botella de su reserva especial para ahogar tu dolor —_le dijo, mostrándole una botella de vino que parecía cara. Levi bufó pesadamente, de verdad que Hanji no podía ser más imprudente

_—__Cuatro ojos de mierda, no puedes ser más inoportuna…_

Por su parte, Eren se había estado removiendo nervioso en su asiento…¿y si se trataba de Erwin? No quería pensarlo, le darían ganas de partirle la cara por hacer que Levi se viese tan miserable cada que estaba con él, aunque sabía que eso le supondría problemas tanto con Levi como en la escuela. Suspiró pesadamente, rogando porque no se tratase del rubio.

Sin embargo, al escuchar una voz femenina conocida, Eren tembló. No, el universo no podía ser tan cruel…no podía ser ella, de todas las mujeres y personas en el mundo no podía ser ELLA.

Casi por instinto se levantó y temió asomar su cabeza. Esperaba que Levi la corriese, era su única esperanza para no enfrentarse cara a cara con la doctora Hanji Zoe.

_—__¿Inoportuna?¡Pero aún es temprano! Además sé que mañana es lunes, así que sólo un par de copas y brindamos. Hasta traje comida hecha por Mike, para que no te quejes que no te consiento. Anda, gruñón mal agradecido, cambia la cara. _

_—__Hanji, tengo visitas_

_—__Puedo invitar a Erwin a cenar también, traje bastante comida— _Mencionó la mujer, extrañada. De verdad dudaba que se tratase de Erwin pero ¿quién podría ser si no era el rubio? Farlan e Isabel ni siquiera estaban en la ciudad. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras Levi caminaba atrás de ella quejándose de lo inoportuna y terca que era.

La sorpresa de Hani no se hizo esperar y la pobre mujer casi soltó la botella al encontrarse cara a cara con uno de sus estudiantes. Eren, por su parte, maldijo el momento en que decidió sincerarse con la doctora. El pobre castaño sentía que su alma estaba expuesta y la doctora sentía que el piso le daba vueltas. Levi, por su parte, estaba pálido. ¿Qué mierda pensaría Hanji al ver a un estudiante en su cocina? Le aterraba pensarlo.

_—__Creo que sí llegué en mal momento…¡que situación tan incómoda!— _Dijo la doctora, al fin, y Eren tenía ganas de saltar por alguna de las ventanas del edificio para huir.

_—__No, yo, no…—b_albuceaba Eren, sin saber qué decir.

_—__¡Mierda, Hani! Espero no comiences a pensar idioteces…Él es mi vecino; Eren ella es Hanji, una amiga._

_—__No hay necesidad de que nos presentes, enanín— _comentó la mujer, dejando el vino sobre la mesa mientras se reía con discreción. ¡Pero que situación tan incómoda y fascinante tenía en frente! Ahora todas las piezas encajaban: el Levi de Eren era el mismo enano que ella conocía, el chiquillo que le estaba robando un par de sonrisas al pequeño gruñón era el ángel que ella adoraba. Todo tenía un sentido de perfección tal que le espantaba.

_—__¿Qué?_

_—__Lo conozco. Es Eren Jaeger, mi ángel de la guarda. Es uno de mis chicos— _Dijo la mujer, volviendo los ojos a su amigo mientras Eren se ponía mucho más pálido que antes.

_—__¿Es alumno tuyo?_

_—__Sí, pero no cualquier alumno enanito, es el alumno más brillante y amable que he conocido…y mírame, yo aquí haciendo desfiguros frente a él._

Levi se había sentido alterado al escuchar que Hanji conocía a Eren, en primer instancia porque temía que la mujer los relacionase, en segunda porque se temía que el motivo por el que Eren quisiera acercarse a él en realidad fuese que deseaba sacarle información o algo obre Hanji. Suspiró aliviado al escuchar que el chico era brillante y esbozó una sonrisa cuando la castaña agregó el hecho de que era amable. Al menos eso le invitaba a confiar un poco más en el muchacho.

_—__El universo es miserablemente pequeño._

_—__Quizá yo debería retirarme— _Dijo Eren, aún incómodo y sintiendo que toda la sangre se le iba de golpe a las mejillas. Se temía que Hanji le comentara a Levi algo sobre su enamoramiento con él…de verdad se lo temía.

_—__Tranquilo, Eren. Anda, acompáñanos con una copa. _

_—__Hanji, ofrecerle licor a uno de tus alumnos no es ético_

_—__En estos momentos no estamos en clases y no creo que Eren diga nada. Además, ya evidencié lo melosa que soy contigo y sé que puedo confiar en él, sólo espero que él sepa que puede confiar en mí. Además, es sólo una copita, nos vendría bien a todos. En especial a ti, Don amargaitor_

Cuando Hanji mencionó aquello, Eren entendió la indirecta y le sonrío enternecido. Hanji le guiñó un ojo.

_—__Además, tengo que platicar con alguien sobre la hermosa película que vi en uno de esos maratones romántico-cómico-depresivos que tanto me encantan. Aprendo mucho de las interacciones humanas en las películas. _

_—__Tsk! Yo no quiero escuchar tonterías, Hanji— _mencionó Levi, quitándole la botella de las manos a la doctora para poder acercarse a uno de los cajones y sacar una caja dónde guardaba el sacacorchos y algunos otros artilugios. Una fina caja forrada de piel que había sido regalo de Erwin.

Mientras Levi destapaba la botella, Eren le miraba para evitar encontrarse con los ojos de Hanji, los cuales se pasaban de Eren a Levi y del enano al ojiverde. De verdad apenas se podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

_—__Es una película muy buena. Me la recomendaron porque decían que hablaba sobre una historia de amor diferente._

_—__Tsk! ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Hanji? De verdad no tengo ganas de escuchar tus bobadas y dudo que Eren quiera perder la imagen de profesora honorable que tenía de ti…si es que aún la tiene, claro._

_—__¡Levi, eres tan bobo! Eren es mi ángel, no me va a ver diferente sólo porque tú eres un amargado que no sabe valorar las películas románticas. Además, tengo muchas ganas de contarle la trama a alguien porque su moraleja es maravillosa. _

_—__Ahórranos el placer— _Espetó el hombre de menor estatura una vez que retiró el corcho y acercó su nariz para disfrutar del aroma del vino. De verdad Mike tenía un gusto exquisito _—. Disculpen si sirvo el vino en vasos pero no pienso ensuciar mis copas._

_—__Podrías servírmelo hasta en la mano y me lo tomaría._

_—__Yo…creo que yo paso— Dijo Eren._

_—__¿Por qué, Eren? No te voy a poner mala nota por tomar un poco._

_—__No es eso…es que estoy tomando medicamento para la presión y no creo sea adecuado._

Al decir aquello, la atención de Levi se fue directamente hacia el chico, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Hanji.

_—__¿Sigues con problemas de la presión?_

_—__El médico dice que me hará estudios, pero no cree que sea serio. He estado un poco estresado._

_—__Ustedes los jóvenes no saben manejar el estrés. Deberías relajarte o hablar si sientes que no puedes con algo, mocoso; pedir ayuda o algo._

Hanji sonrío enternecida y negó con la cabeza. Levi no entendía absolutamente nada y Eren era tan inocente que le daban ganas de empujarlos para obligarlos a besarse. Definitivamente tendría que cambiar sus estrategias. Hasta ése momento había apoyado la relación de Levi con Erwin, pero tras la confesión de su amigo de que no pasó buen fin de semana al lado de su amante y ante la inminente revelación que le supuso darse cuenta de que el amor de Eren era su Levi, Hanji decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer era darle un empujoncito a la relación de esos dos.

Observó a Levi mientras regañaba a Eren y no pudo evitar sentir que todas las piezas comenzaban a encajar: Levi no necesitaba un amante frío y distante, necesitaba el amor y el cariño del ángel castaño que se derretía incluso ante las palabras hirientes del enano.

_—__¡Basta de regaños, es tiempo de brindar! — _Dijo la mujer, arrebatándole la botella a Levi para tomar un vaso de la mesa, beberse el contenido (casualmente Levi tomaba té mientras cenaba pastel con Eren) y después servirse un poco del delicioso tinto. Levi la observaba entre asqueado y sorprendido.

Levi acercó su vaso para que Levi le sirviese un poco de Vino y Eren tomó la taza con té que el de cabello azabache le había preparado algunos minutos antes. Hanji no se hizo esperar en una ronda de brindis que tuvieron como motivo las bacterias, los avances de la ciencia y el hecho de ser capaces de compartir una velada.

Una vez que terminaron de brindar, Eren decidió que ya había soportado bastante y se despidió de Levi y de su profesora. El de cabello azabache se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta la puerta y Hanji fingió estar entretenida leyendo la etiqueta del vino.

_—__Disculpa la intervención de Hanji…no la esperaba— Mencionó el mayor, apenado._

_—__No hay problema. Es una gran profesora y parece ser muy buena amiga_

_—__Es como una piedra en el zapato: jode mucho, pero al final le tomas algo de cariño._

_Los dos hombres sonrieron y Eren levantó los ojos para encontrarse la mirada azul y profunda del profesor. _

_—__¿Nos vemos mañana para correr?_

_—__Con lo inestable que estás, no creo que te convenga esforzarte de más._

_—__Es sólo un poco de ejercicio…para bajar el estrés e iniciar el día relajado. _

_—__Bien. Pero si te sangra la nariz otra vez, te la romperé._

_—__Paso por ti en la mañana, Levi. No te desveles mucho._

_—__Lo dice el mocoso de las fiestas y los videojuegos…_

_—__Por eso mismo te lo digo, la experiencia habla_

Levi le sonrío al mocoso y negó con la cabeza. Eren sintió que el corazón se le aceleró en el pecho. Era la primera vez que el profesor le dedicaba una mueca semejante.

_—__Si llegas tarde, señor experiencia, me voy sin ti._

_—__Lo tomaré en cuenta._

Antes de que Levi pudiera cerrarle la puerta en la cara, Eren decidió que debía ser el hombre de acciones en que su mamá creía, en el que Hanji estaba depositando su confianza, así que se acercó y besó la frente del mayor, quién abrió los ojos sorprendido.

_—__Buenas noches, Levi._

_—__¡Tsk! ¡Mocoso insensato!—_ Se quejó, la maldita corriente eléctrica que le recorrió le recordó lo incómodo que podía ser estar frente a un jodido universitario. Además ¿qué mierda había sido eso? ¿Acaso el imbécil le estaba coqueteando? Esperaba que no, si así era, patearía al chiquillo hasta acomodarle el cerebro y que se diera cuenta de que lo que hacía era un error.

Eren, por su parte, se apresuró en volver a su apartamento. En primer lugar porque se había sonrojado al besar la frente de Levi y en segundo lugar porque se temía las reacciones del profesor. Levi no era la persona más paciente del mundo.

Cuando Levi finalmente cerró la puerta, pegó la frente a la fría madera. No le había desagradado para nada el beso de Eren, era algo tierno de su parte y le disgustaba lo mucho que le agradaba el muchacho. Era tan fácil estar cerca de él…si tan sólo con Erwin todo fluyera así de natural. Aquél pensamiento le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor.

¿Por qué siempre se sentía tan solo cuando pensaba en su amante?

**_Comentarios del autor: _**

_:D Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se pasan a leer aunque no comenten. Es un privilegio saber que alguien toma en cuenta la historia, aunque me encantaría poder leer sus comentarios. Pero ya será (insertar aquí un corazón)_

_Ahora pasemos a agradecer los reviews en modalidad de guest._

**_Tiny:_**_Tus reviews me matan de ternura. Me alegra mucho en verdad que aprecies los detalles como la ortografía y la narración, a veces siento que no tengo mucho tiempo para editar y se me pasan muchos detallitos, pero :D haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Y bueno, el capítulo anterior incluso a mí me hizo sentir mal, pero afortunadamente las cosas poco a poco van a ir mejorando. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

**_Charlieee:_**_XD No pude evitar el deseo de poner un poco de angustia en la historia. Habrá capítulos felices y otros no tanto….pero :D ojalá el fic te siga gustando. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Ah! Por cierto, la película de la que habla Hanji es "Ella" de Spike Jonze. Quizá más adelante juegue un papel en la historia esa trama :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Octavo__capítulo. ;_; Perdón, no he logrado mantener un ritmo de actualizaciones. Estoy pensando seriamente en actualizar cada jueves para no tener a las personas en ascuas, que mínimo ya sepan cuando esperar un capítulo. Aunque aún estoy checando factibilidad. Ya veremos qué hacemos, de momento les dejo el capítulo. Ojalá sea de su agrado. _

_**Shingeki no Kyojin**__y todos sus personajes pertenecen a _**_Hajime Isayama_**_._

**Alianzas.**

**1**

A veces un roce puede ser caótico, eso lo aprendió Levi a la mala. La primera vez que su piel se rozó con la de Erwin, sintió que todo su cuerpo ardía en ganas de llevarse a ése Adonis a su cama, la atracción era tan evidente que no podía negarla. Levi no era de las personas que se escondían a sí mismas sus sentimientos. No...

Y, sin embargo, algo malo le estaba pasando. Es decir, debía ser algo muy malo.

Volvió de reojo la mirada al espejo derecho de su automóvil y reparó unos momentos en la figura silenciosa que iba en el asiento del copiloto: el ruidoso universitario del piso superior lo acompañaba y eso se sentía bien…lo que le asustaba.

Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que los ojos debía tenerlos en el camino y la mente concentrada en sus movimientos. No quería seguir pensando en tonterías.

¿Qué estaba pasado? Todo era tan simple que le hubiese resultado absurdo en otro momento y si alguien se lo hubiese contado: había despertado temprano para salir a correr con el muchacho, platicando de trivialidades y disfrutando del camino. Al regresar, un impulso estúpido lo atacó y le preguntó al jodido mocoso a qué hora entraba a la universidad. Levi no se podía explicar a sí mismo en qué maldito momento su boca escupió la pregunta que lo condenó a pasar más tiempo con el castaño.

"_¿Quieres que te lleve a la universidad?_" Levi odió cada una de las palabras que formaron aquella oración una vez que la escupió. No es que le desagradara Eren, pero se temía que el enfermizo comportamiento amable del chico se le estuviese contagiando.

Durante la mayor parte del camino, estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, pero ilustrativas. Levi se enteró que Eren no tenía coche, pero su primo sí aunque no le gustaba depender de él, supo también que Eren contaba con una beca en la universidad e incluso que tuvo que dejar un trabajo de medio tiempo como parte de las condiciones que le pusieron sus padres una vez que aceptó el reto de vivir con su primo. Levi se sentía un tanto sorprendido, Eren parecía ser del tipo de personas que aman dificultarse la vida: lo tenía todo pero buscaba trazar su propio camino. Eso le agradaba, eso y su maldita sonrisa bobalicona. De verdad que la vida adoraba poner a prueba su control emocional.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la universidad, Levi volvió los ojos a Eren y se encontró con esa mirada verde-azulada que parecía ahogarlo. Sintió la mano del joven rozar la suya y todo se fue al carajo. Ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación de escalofrío, la corriente eléctrica que lo recorría y lo obligaba a tensarse para no sacudirse por la violencia de la misma.

_—__Gracias por traerme, Levi— _Dijo Eren, sin despegar su mano de la ajena. Levi asintió y se encogió de hombros.

_—__Se hace tarde— _Espetó y apartó su mano. Necesitaba recuperar el dominio de sí mismo.

Los dos hombres bajaron del coche: uno de ellos, el menor, sonreía complacido por los regalos del universo mientras se despedía amablemente y se alejaba rumbo a su facultad; el otro, el mayor, intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que no había sentido nada cuando Eren le rozó. A diferencia de Erwin, Eren simplemente era un universitario ruidoso, con un severo problema de amabiliditis y con un par de ojos que le drenaban el alma a cualquiera.

_—__Tch! La alarma…— _Recordó el azabache de pronto, regresando sobre sus pasos para activar la alarma de su automóvil con el control inalámbrico. Era rarísimo que algún detalle importante lo pasara por alto, pero había sido tal su necesidad de apartarse de Eren que sencillamente se olvidó.

Finalmente retomó su camino e intentó aclararse la mente. Hacía frío, así que se cerró el saco y se acomodó el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello. Sintió que su celular vibraba en su bolsillo así que lo sacó para ver que tenía un mensaje…un mensaje del mocoso. Definitivamente ése hombre debía ser un enviado del infierno cuya misión consistía en torturarlo.

_"__Levi, olvidé decirte! Creo que mi problema de la presión está mejor. ¿Puedo pasar a dejarte el baumanómetro en la tarde?"_

El profesor suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza mientras miraba los emojis que hacían alusión a una persona ruborizada, incluso usó el de un pequeño monito que se tapaba la boca. Eren era un maldito muchacho.

_"__Mocoso idiota, no me urge. Sigue monitoreando tu presión al menos otra jodida semana"_

Segundos más tarde Eren contestó, un emoticón de un ángel sonriente se hizo presente y Levi no pudo recordar que Hanji así lo había llamado. "Eren es un ángel" Había dicho la cuatro ojos y aquello le robó una sonrisa a Levi.

Envió como respuesta el emoticón de un diablillo.

**_2._**

Las clases transcurrían muy lentamente, o eso creía Marco. Si bien le estaba gustando lo que sus profesores explicaban, el pecoso no podía evitar sentirse ansioso por tener algo de tiempo libre para ir con Jean. Se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a comer juntos, antes de comenzar las actividades vespertinas que los separarían nuevamente por unas horas, solían acudir a la misma hora al gimnasio y después pasaban un rato perdiendo el tiempo.

Marco definitivamente estaba enamorado. Suspiró al pensar en ello y al recordar el beso que había compartido con su mejor amigo. A partir de ése día todo entre ellos había cambiado, se había vuelto un poco confuso pero grato. El domingo que Jean fue a dejarlo a su casa, después de que su madre le invitase a cenar para agradecerle todas sus atenciones, Marco acompañó a Jean a la puerta para despedirlo mientras se reía con su amigo por las "caras de bobo" que había puesto durante la cena, Jean le reprochaba de forma juguetona y todo entre ellos parecía normal…hasta que el rubio ceniza posó sus labios sobre los de su compañero. Había sido un simple roce, pero Marco no necesitaba más para sonreír como idiota.

Si bien era cierto que aún no eran novios, Marco no perdía la esperanza de que poco a poco las cosas se fueran dando. Sabía que Jean era curioso y se temía que los besos intercambiados fueran producto de esa simple curiosidad, pero cuando recordaba las miradas de aquellos ojos miel…aquellas miradas decían mucho más de lo que Jean podía pronunciar.

Sonrío al pensar en ello. Quizá sería tarea suya declararse, Jean era un poco lento con eso. Sólo tenía que demostrarle al rubio ceniza que los dos estaban sintiendo lo mismo, de manera que Jean no fuese a caer en el cliché de pedirle prudencia por salvar su amistad. Su vínculo fraterno no estaba en peligro, pero Marco deseaba estrechar un vínculo mucho más fuerte con Jean.

**3.**

Mientras Marco soñaba despierto, Jean se quejaba por la tarea, Eren flotaba en las nubes y Levi no sabía si estar de buenas o de malas, Hanji se divertía mucho en clase.

Le estaba compartiendo a sus alumnos de noveno semestre sus conocimientos sobre toxicología. La mayoría de los estudiantes siempre buscaban enlistarse en sus cursos pues sabían que la mujer adoraba experimentar con cosas nuevas y su buen humor era contagioso. Lo único que a nadie le agradaba era la cantidad de tarea que Hanji dejaba, pero bien valía la pena hacerle caso a la científica loca.

Cuando terminó su clase, pidió a algunos alumnos que le ayudasen a arreglar el laboratorio. Mientras trabajaban, Erwin Smith entró al lugar.

_—__Hanji, ¿tienes un minuto? — _Le preguntó a la mujer.

Hanji, quién había estado muy complacida platicando con sus estudiantes sobre el papel crítico que tiene producir productos inocuos, casi saltó al escuchar la profunda voz de su jefe. Volvió los ojos a él y le sonrío.

_—__Dame 10 minutos y te veo en tu oficina_

_—__Tienes 3 minutos, Zoe. Es importante._

Hanji asintió, Erwin salió del laboratorio y se encontró cara a cara con otro hombre, un rubio de mirada amable. Le sonrío para ocultar lo mucho que le molestaba parecer el secretario personal de la maldita loca, pero al final era alguien de su equipo y debía apoyarla. Además, los inútiles de recepción habían canalizado al científico con él en vez de con Hanji.

_—__Disculpe esta demora, a la profesora generalmente le gusta trabajar en el laboratorio y nadie estábamos al tanto de que usted vendría. Esperando no ser mucha molestia, ¿podría acompañarme a mi oficina? Veremos a la profesora Zoe ahí. No tiene caso esperar aquí._

El rubio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Moblit Berner, egresado de la Facultad de Ingenierías de la Universidad de Sina, había regresado a su casa formativa para dar a conocer a las autoridades de la facultad la aprobación de un importante proyecto y se sentía verdaderamente emocionado por ser parte del mismo, seguía desde hacía unos años el trabajo de la científica y al fin tendría oportunidad de conocerla en persona y colaborar con ella. Moblit no podía pedirle nada más a la vida.

**4.**

_—__¡Eren! — _Le llamó Sasha, contenta de ver a su amigo acercarse a la mesa que usalmente compartían en la cafetería de la facultad de Derecho, quizá la única cafetería que les quedaba de forma céntrica a un grupo tan diverso de amigos. Cada uno estaba en una carrera distinta, así que coordinar horarios y espacios les significaba todo un reto. Para su fortuna, Armin destacaba por su gran inteligencia y capacidad de observación, así que el rubio había propuesto aquél sitio y un grupo en una red social de telefonía para coordinar horarios. Hasta ése día, la propuesta había sido todo un éxito aunque no siempre pudiesen coordinarse para compartir un momento juntos.

Ahora bien, de todo el grupo de amigos, el rubio parecía ser el único que había notado el extraño comportamiento de Eren aquél día.

El ojiverde estaba distraído, comía poco por estar embelesado en la nada, además de que difícilmente se había prestado para discutir con Jean pues parecía estar de muy buen humor. Armin conocía lo suficientemente bien a su amigo como para pasar por alto las señales: a Eren le estaba pasando algo y ése algo debía ser importante.

_—__Oye Eren, ¿te molestaría si paso en la tarde a tu departamento? Es que mi abuelo salió a su chequeo médico y yo torpemente olvidé la llave —_mintió, mientras su amigo lo miraba.

Eren dejó el baguette que había estado a punto de morder cuando Armin le pidió aquello y asintió con la cabeza. Era raro que el rubio olvidase las cosas importantes, pero parecía que en últimas fechas algo le estaba turbando.

_—__Sí, claro. Tengo prácticas en el laboratorio a las 6, pero puedo regresar a la universidad más tarde, tendremos tiempo de comer en el departamento y ver un poco de televisión._

_—__¿Por qué estás tan enamorado de los laboratorios? Todos los días estás ahí metido. —_Preguntó Jean, quién volvió su atención al par de amigos al escuchar que Armin iría a su "nidito del mal".

_—__Tengo una beca, Jean, algo que tú no conoces y esa beca me exige que cumpla con ciertos requisitos, entre ellos está trabajar en un proyecto y redactar un artículo, para lo cual necesito estar en los laboratorios haciendo pruebas con sustancias cuyo nombre ni siquiera puedes pronunciar._

_—__No tendrías necesidad de ello si no fueras tan testarudo. Tu papá puede pagarte la ingeniería sin necesidad de becas _

_—__Sí, lo sé, pero no me gusta esa idea. Así que por eso quiero cuidar mi beca:me dan cierta cantidad de dinero para sostenerme y un sustancial descuento en la colegiatura. Es mi forma de hacer las cosas._

_—__Eres raro. Yo creo que eres un suicida. Si no fuera porque ahora vivimos juntos, seguro estarías en la pocilga donde rentabas. _

_—__Soy un hombre de principios, cara de caballo. Mi madre me educó para no ser un abusivo._

_—__Sí, claro…_

_—__No discutan, los dos tienen una forma muy particular de vivir su vida y está bien—_Dijo el pecoso, intentando relajar la tensión que parecía crecer entre los primos. Jean volvió los ojos a él y le sonrío, Marco correspondió el gesto. Una sonrisa de Jean hacía que valiera la pena todas las horas de espera.

_—__Yo coincido con Marco, además nunca llegamos a nada cuando discuten— _Habló Sasha, quién había estado muy entretenida comiendo como para reparar en todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor… hasta que comenzó la pelea de los primos, nada que no hubiese visto antes, por cierto.

_—__Por cierto, Marco ¿me invitas a comer hoy? — _Preguntó Jean y Marco asintió.

Si bien era cierto que Jean deseaba pasar más tiempo con el pecoso, también era un hecho que desde la última fiesta en su departamento las cosas con Armin no estaban del todo bien. Recordó que estuvo bailando un buen rato con él mientras el alcohol no hacía estragos en su cabeza, pero cuando dejó de recordar lo que hizo o dijo, las cosas se desviaron y acabaron mal. Más tarde se enteró que el joven contra el que había estado insinuando no era otro más que Armin, quién intento bajarlo cuando lo vio subirse a la barra pero él lo sometió y lo usó de...de "asistente" en su show. El rubio se veía incómodo en su presencia y Jean comprendía a la perfección la razón.

_—__Sí, claro. Siempre eres bienvenido en casa y mamá te agradece mucho que me hayas "adoptado" en su ausencia. _

_—__Más bien, los adoptados fuimos nosotros, Marco. Fue un grato privilegio probar de tu comida casera— _Sentenció Eren.

Por su parte, Armin le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos a Jean. A él no lo engañaba, si bien era una realidad que Marco y Jean no se separaban ni por error, el rubio sabía a la perfección que Jean estaba buscando evitarlo. Si la ocasión hubiese sido diferente, quizá se habría animado a reclamarle al rubio ceniza, pero necesitaba hablar con Eren y la única manera de conseguir la información que requería implicaba que el muchacho y él estuvieran a solas.

_—__Nos vemos en la entrada principal del Campus a las 3:00 p.m Jean. A menos que quieras acompañarme a la biblioteca a dejar los libros que saqué. _

_—__Por mí no hay problema en acompañarte, Marco._

_—__Ya deberían formalizar un noviazgo— _Espetó Armin y su tono hostil atrajo la atención de Eren.

En ese momento el ojiverde comprendió las cosas: no es que Armin hubiese olvidado sus llaves, lo que sucedía es que necesitaba hablar con alguien seguramente sobre sus sentimientos hacia Jean. El castaño se sintió culpable por un momento, había estado tan concentrado en su enamoramiento que se había olvidado por completo de su mejor amigo.

Por su parte, Jean y Marco se sonrojaron pero ninguno dijo nada. Jean estaba demasiado molesto con Armin por sugerir aquello y Marco sencillamente tomó la mano de su amigo debajo de la mesa para darle un apretón e invitarlo a calmarse. No quería que se desatara una guerra entre el rubio y el cara de caballo.

Sin embargo, aquél roce fue comprendido de forma distinta por Jean. El rubio ceniza volvió los ojos a Marco y no pudo evitar que los colores se le fueran a la cara. ¿Acaso Marco deseaba ser su novio? Se habían besado, era una realidad; estaba demasiado cómodo cerca del pecoso, era un hecho…pero ¿podría ser su novio? Le aterraba la idea. La mayoría de sus relaciones habían acabado mal…¿y si con Marco pasaba igual?

**5.**

_—__¡Enanín! ¡Enanín diminuto! ¡Enanito de mi amor!_

La estridente voz de Hanji Zoe y la visión de su menudo cuerpo corriendo hacia él resultaron motivo suficiente para que el profesor Rivaille frunciera el ceño y bufara molesto. Había estado disfrutando de un merecido momento de paz y tranquilidad en su cubículo, aprovechando el tiempo para preparar clase, momento que Hanji arruinó con sus gritos. Volvió la vista al frente y se retiró los lentes mientras la cuatro ojos entraba como la dueña y señora del espacio que ocupaba.

_—__¿Qué mierda quieres, alimaña? — _Espetó, molesto con la científica.

_—__¡Levi, el mundo me ama! ¿A qué no adivinas lo que me pasó?_

_—__Dime que contagiaste alguna enfermedad incurable y tienes los días contados._

_—__No, tonto, ¿adivina quién tiene luz verde para hacer experimentos financiados por una compañía farmacéutica que incluso me envió un asistente?_

_—__¿De verdad?_

_—__¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? Estoy tan feliz que te abrazaría, pero me temo comprimirte más al hacerlo— _Dijo la mujer, sin poder quitar la sonrisa del rostro y dando pequeños saltitos en su sitio.

Levi suspiró pesadamente y esbozó una sonrisa. Le daba gusto saber que a su amiga le habían salido las cosas bien. Se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio. Sabía que la loca se moría por abrazar a alguien, sabía que él era ése alguien y se sentía obligado a asumir su rol. Después de todo, la mujer siempre estaba ahí para brindarle un hombro.

_—__Felicidades, lentes de mierda_

Hanji soltó un gritito al escuchar a Levi y no se pudo contener más, se lanzó para abrazar al pequeño profesor, estrangulándole prácticamente por su intempestivo contacto. Levi intentó zafarse, pero desistió y acabó palmeando la espalda de la mujer. Cuando Hanji finalmente se apartó, el de cabello azabache se sacudió la ropa y se acomodó el pañuelo_. _

_—__Tenemos que ir a celebrar a algún lado esta victoria y avance de la humanidad._

_—__¿Quieres salir a cenar a algún lado?_

_—__¡Sí! De hecho tengo una gran, gran idea. ¿Qué te parece ir a cenar sushi tú, Mike, Eren, mi lindo asistente que pronto será explotado sin piedad y yo?_

Al escuchar el nombre del muchacho, el profesor se quedó muy serio. Hanji notó el cambio en su semblante.

_—__¿Qué?_

_—__¿Eren? Hanji, es uno de tus alumnos, no es ético que salgas con él._

_—__Es una cena…._

_—__Sí, pero no es ético. Estás cruzando la línea, Hanji. ¿Qué pasa si las autoridades de la universidad se enteran que invitaste a uno de tus pupilos? Te vas a meter en problemas, además….¿qué pasa si el muchacho se enamora de ti? Esta situación se puede mal interpretar. _

Hanji soltó una risotada al escuchar a Levi. Ya se esperaba que dijera algo así. En todos los años que llevaba conociendo al profesor, siempre había mantenido una actitud muy recta y adecuada…salvo en los últimos días, pues la científica sabía perfectamente que si había encontrado a Eren cenando amenamente con Levi, eso significaba una sola cosa: el chico había logrado saltar las murallas del enano. O quizá fisurarlas.

_—__Nadie lo sabrá, yo no pienso decir nada y tú tampoco. Además, le prometí a Eren que lo reclutaría para dicho proyecto si se autorizaba y pues seguramente se va a poner feliz cuando le cuente. Es una cena entre amigos y colegas, nada raro y dudo que mi ángel de ojos verdes se enamore de mí. _

_—__Pues entonces el raro en el grupo seré yo, no tengo nada que ver con tu círculo de colegas._

_—__Ni Mike, él es chef…aunque experimenta seguido en la cocina, así como tú lo haces con los alumnos para crear nuevas torturas —se excusó la doctora—, eres mi enano favorito, si faltas voy a llevar la fiesta a tu casa en estado de ebriedad._

Levi arqueó una ceja al escuchar a Hanji decir aquello, mientras la mujer le hacía "ojitos", parpadeando de forma seguida y rítmica como si quisiera aparentar lo que no era: una linda cachorrita indefensa.

_—__Bien, vamos a cenar…pero si te metes en problemas y te demandan por pedófila, voy a negar que te conozco._

_—__Tranquilo, enano, que no me estoy llevando a Eren a la cama. Además, a su edad ya no se consideraría pedofilia, aunque sí acoso sexual. Como sea, siéntete seguro de que no lo intentaré; por si fuera poco, él está muuuy enamorado de una persona._

Escuchar aquello tensó a Levi y volvió sus ojos a la castaña cobriza, quien lo miraba con una expresión que daba miedo. De cachorrita se había convertido en una maldita fiera sedienta de sangre.

_—__Además de pedófila, eres una chismosa_

_—__No es chisme, enanín. Es…compartir el conocimiento. Ése chico maravilloso tiene un corazón que ya ha sido reclamado, además a mí no me gusta. Reconozco que es hermoso y encantador, pero no va con una personalidad como la mía. Él es todo calor, necesita un poquito de frío para templarse._

Levi se encogió de hombros. No quería seguir escuchando a Hanji decir aquellas idioteces. No sabía si la mujer estaba diciendo las cosas por decirlas o lo hacía con intensión, pero le parecía por momentos que Hanji intentaba insinuarle que Eren quedaría bien con una persona como él. Levi bufó fastidiado al pensar en ello, ¿qué mierda tenía Hanji en la cabeza? O, quizá, no era ella…ella siempre lo apoyaba con Erwin, de la noche a la mañana no pudo haber cambiado ¿o sí?. No, no se quería permitir pensar en la posibilidad. Además, Eren era un alumno de Sina, por ende no había siquiera la más mínima oportunidad de que hubiese algo entre ellos. No sería ético…

_—__Es normal. Es un maldito mocoso, es natural que se enamore— _dijo, sin saber por qué aunque su cerebro intentaba ser racional, su boca escupía aquello. Quería dejar el tema, de verdad quería hacerlo. No era cosa suya si el chico se enamoraba o no, ni conocer a la persona por quién sentía eso…

_—__Y es todavía más normal que alguien se enamore de él. Sabes Levi, el fin de semana mientras veía películas románticas lo entendí: nosotros no escogemos de quién enamorarnos, pero sí está en nosotros tomar una decisión cuando sabemos que alguien nos ama: Nadie está exento a enamorarse… y eso es poesía. Amar implica experimentar para ser contagiados por un cálido sentimiento, aunque a veces nos alejamos y construimos una muralla. Lo hermoso de esto es que aunque jugamos en el plano del ensayo y el error, aunque a veces nos rodeados de paredes que nos impiden sentir, al final la vida nos regala un poco de dulzura y alguien aparece de la nada para hacer un boquete en nuestros muros._

_—__Cada día tienes teorías más estúpidas, Hanji. En vez de pensar idioteces dime en dónde diablos nos veremos y a qué hora, si le vas a decir a Eren me avisas. —_ Dijo Levi, pero se arrepintió al soltar aquello. ¿Por qué tendría que avisarle la maldita mujer si invitaría al niño o no? Esperaba Hanji no le preguntase la razón por la cuál quería saberlo, pues aunque era simple, Levi estaba seguro de que si la cuatro ojos se enteraba que tenía entre sus contactos a su maldito vecino universitario, seguro pensaría mal…y él pensó que si los dos estaban invitados a la misma fiesta, quizá podría llevar al chico.

_—__Es un hecho que voy a decirle. ¿Vas a llegar con él? — _Preguntó la científica, sonriendo maliciosa y haciendo sentir a Levi que la infeliz era capaz de leer el pensamiento.

_—__Vivimos en el mismo edificio, no tengo problema en llevarlo y traerlo…pero eso sí te lo aviso, si yo lo voy a regresar a su casa, lo haré temprano._

_—__Está bien, mamá Levi. Te prometo que no abusaré del permiso de cenicienta que le des a Eren._

_—__Loca de mierda._

_—__Te mandaré un mensajito con todos los datos de la cita, mi pequeño amigo. De momento me retiro que me tengo que poner muy guapa, ¿te dije que mi asistente y futuro esclavo es lindo? Si la suerte me sonríe, puede que me aguante el ritmo. Además seré la única dama entre tanto caballero, debo lucir radiante para que alguien pague por mí._

_—__No importa lo mucho que intentes ocultarlo, apuesto que va a huir cuando se dé cuenta de que eres un bicho raro._

_—__Tienes razón…pero le sacaré provecho mientras me dure el gusto. Hay que tomar las oportunidades que nos da la vida. _

Tras decir aquello, Hanji se dio media vuelta y dio varias zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta y salir, tarareando una cancioncilla ridícula. Levi chasqueó la lengua. No entendía cómo era posible que no odiase a ésa loca….aunque a veces estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo. Sea como fuere, las palabras de la mujer se le quedaron grabadas en la cabeza: _Hay que tomar las oportunidades que nos da la vida. _

Levi suspiró pesadamente y recordó su fin de semana con Erwin. No había siquiera un mensaje del rubio que intentara disuadirlo de lo evidente: al maldito cejón sólo le interesaba llevárselo a la cama. Tomó su celular y revisó sus contactos, deteniéndose un poco en el de Erwin. Quizá la loca no le estaba insinuando otra cosa que no fuera encarar la verdad y esa verdad era que él se había fijado en una persona que parecía no tener ningún interés por sostener una relación sentimental con él. Suspiró pesadamente ¿qué se supone se debía hacer en esos casos?

**6.**

Cuando Eren fue sacado de clase porque la profesora Zoe quería hablar con él, tembló. Había agradecido a los Dioses que los lunes sólo tenía clase teórica con Hanji, por lo cual se pudo ahorrar cualquier comentario alusivo a lo que la castaña presenció en el departamento de Levi. Por supuesto que no había sido nada comprometedor e incluso él se sentía halagado de que la mujer parecía animarle a continuar, pero…se temía mucho lo que pudiera decirle.

Una vez afuera del cubículo de la profesora, Eren llamó a la puerta y tragó saliva al escuchar que la mujer le indicó que entrase. No dudó en hacerlo, sonriendo como máscara para ocultar la realidad: se moría de nervios.

_—__¡Pequeño Eren!, dame un segundo —_Dijo Hanji, quién estaba al teléfono con alguien y parecía bastante animada_ —¿me recomiendas usar un vestido? Yo pensaba en algo así como un traje sastre. Bueno, no importa, tengo tiempo. Entonces, Mike, no te olvides de ponerte guapo y tomarte tu tiempo para convivir con nosotros. No sé nada de comida, bigotes, así que lo que decidas cocinar me viene bien. Te llamo en unos quince minutos, tengo que hacer algo. No es indecente, no te preocupes. _

Al decir aquello la profesora colgó el teléfono y clavó sus ojos castaños en Eren. El chico tomó asiento e intento parecer casual.

_—__Me alegra que hayas venido. Tengo tantas cosas por decirte pero muy poco tiempo, así que discúlpame si voy al grano y suprimo emociones. Comencemos con lo emocionante: ¡autorizaron el proyecto, Eren! Las nuevas pruebas de toxicología de las que alguna vez te hablé acaban de ser aprobadas y estaré trabajando en unos laboratorios hermosos de la compañía Shultz. Así que, aunque sé que no tienes muchos conocimientos en la materia, quiero saber si te interesaría participar. _

_—__¡Estaré encantado! — _Soltó Eren, sintiendo que todos los nervios que había tenido se borraban. Agradecía que la doctora lo citase por eso y no para hablar de…de Levi.

_—__¡Me alegra! Esperaba escuchar eso de ti. De hecho, me tomé la libertad de contemplarte en mi selectísima lista de invitados. Haré una cena para celebrar hoy a las 9:00 p.m en el restaurante Zakarius._

La sonrisa de Eren se desdibujó. Quería ir, pero había quedado que platicaría con Armin y sabía que eso no sería cosa de una hora, eso sin contar que tenía prácticas de laboratorio a las 6… no quería defraudar a Hanji, pero tampoco quería presionar a su rubio amigo o perder su beca. Le sonrío apenado, ¿qué podría hacer? Abrió la boca para hablar, aunque Hanji se le adelantó.

_—__Va a ir Levi— _Añadió la castaña y todo posible intento por declinar se vino abajo. Era una oportunidad de oro para estar con el profesor.

_—__Pero…yo..._

_—__No es necesario que digas nada, mi pequeño. Yo lo sé todo…o casi todo...De las prácticas de hoy no te preocupes, redacté un pequeño escrito en dónde te autorizo faltar por razones personales, así que no tendrás problema con las autoridades. Por otro lado, no te angusties, sé bien lo que sientes por Levi. Lo noté en tus ojos el día de ayer. Por eso te lo insinué: estoy de tu lado. Seré franca, la realidad es que te estoy usando: en estos momentos Levi no necesita una confesión amorosa, pero requiere que alguien le recuerde que tiene alas y puede volar. Yo apoyaba su romance con su actual pareja porque lo vi muy entusiasmado al inicio y haciendo algo que nunca nadie se esperó de él, pero de un tiempo acá lo veo confundido y si bien es cierto que tú no eres la causa que lo llevó a sentirse así, creo que estás haciendo algo para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie y eso lo agradezco. Levi es un hombre que se rige por principios sólidos, así que imagina mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que invitó a un estudiante a cenar en su casa. Eso nunca ha sido visto por estos ojos que se han de comer los gusanos. _

Eren se sonrojó al escuchar aquello y llevó su mano hacia su nuca para poder rascarse. No sabía qué decir o hacer, pero estaba contento y deseaba conocer con mayor detalle lo que Hanji creía respecto a eso. ¿Significaría que tenía una oportunidad? Ni siquiera sabía cómo preguntarle a la mujer qué pensaba al respecto.

_—__Me siento complacido por saberlo…yo…siempre he creído que es un sentimiento unilateral._

_—__Pues lo ha sido hasta ahora, Eren; pero las cosas pueden cambiar, estoy segura. Levi es tan fácil de leer que cuando aprendas vas a descubrir muchas cosas. La realidad es que es bastante simple: si no rechaza tu compañía es porque debe sentirse cómodo contigo, me atrevo incluso a decir que debe gustarle tu cercanía. Pero, debes ser sutil, en estos momentos está confundido, mi recomendación es que vayas despacio pero con un paso constante. No te apresures, Eren, paso a paso pero sin perder el ritmo. Un mensaje, una visita, una sonrisa, un roce…todo lo que puedas hacer pero no te insinúes. Posiblemente tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta de lo que sientes, no lo niegues pero tampoco lo aceptes. _

_—__¿Por qué? Es que no entiendo bien qué debo o no debo hacer…_

_—__Levi es como un pecesito: cuando la carnada le llama la atención, andará dándole vueltas y mordiendo poco a poco, porque está consciente del peligro pero necesita probar la carnada, es bastante curioso. Si tú tiras del anzuelo mientras él "picotea", seguramente lo asustarás…si recoges el sedal poco a poco, lento, sacudiendo simplemente el señuelo, te seguirá y cuando menos lo esperes, morderá. Entonces tendrás que dar el jalón final y va a ser tuyo._

Eren se sentía en la gloria, aquellos consejos que Hanji le estaba regalando valían oro. No podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara, aunque sabía que eso podría ser usado en su contra. Abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta, o agradecer, seguía sin saber qué decir o hacer; sin embargo, Hanji previó su movimiento y contraatacó.

_—__Otra cosa: debes ser muy masculino, Eren. A Levi le gustan mucho los hombres así, es cierto que por tu edad debe verte como un mocoso, pero si le demuestras que no eres tan niño, despertarás a esa bestia insaciable que lleva adentro. Está bien que seas un ángel, aunque de cuando en cuando, muéstrale al diablillo. Esa será tu tarea de hoy._

_—__Lo haré, profesora Hanji. _

_—__Excelente. Ahora somos un equipo, no sólo de profesionales de la biotecnología, sino del escuadrón de reconocimiento. Vamos a conquistar a Levi a cómo de lugar. _

_—__¡Sí, Señora!_

Cerrando el puño y llevándolo a su pecho, Hanji soltó un grito de guerra (¡En marcha!) y Eren la imitó. Se sentía bien tener una aliada, alguien que conociera bien a la persona que le robaba el sueño. De verdad que deseaba ganar, deseaba conquistar a Levi y vencer a Erwin. No iba a permitir que el profesor se siguiera apagando…

**Comentarios del autor: **

TuT Adoro escribir sobre Hanji, es tan espontánea que me da ternura. :D Agradezco a todas las personas que se han tomado un momento para leer y comentar, me hacen muy feliz y me siento súper honrada. No he tenido tiempo para responder vía PM, pero lo haré pronto A lo prometo. Ahora paso a agradecer a las reviews en modalidad de Guest.

**_Guest:_** XD Esa Hanji, créeme que los va a usar a los dos de conejillos de indias para probar sus teorías sobre las relaciones humanas. Muchas gracias por pasar a leer y comentar :D

**_Millary Rim_**: ;u; No eres ingrata, al contrario, yo me siento verdaderamente agradecida porque pudieses comentarme lo que te agrada del fic. Espero que pronto te recuperes de tu mano y que en algún otro momento me des el gusto de poderte leer nuevamente.

**_Crhis:_** Tengo crisis existencial con el mismo tema, no sé si dejarlo como Riren o Ereri. X'D Hasta el momento va ganando el Ereri, porque me parece tierno ver a Eren de Seme y Rivaille es el Uke más sexy del planeta. Pero luego me dan mis rachas de querer ver a Levi siendo el dominante. Quizá, cuando llegue el momento, será un Ereri/Riren conjunto, x'D creo que los dos personajes se prestan a la versatilidad. :D ¡Gracias por comentar!


	9. Chapter 9

_Noveno Capítulo. :D Pues he aquí la actualización semanal. Espero el capítulo les agrade. Sé que no me he dado a la tarea de responder reviews, espero en la semana que viene darme tiempo porque de verdad me han dejado cosas muy bonitas y quiero agradecer como se merece ;A; pero el trabajo me consume. _

_Además, quiero dedicarle el capítulo a una hermana perdida que acabo de encontrar. __**Miss Paranoic**__ ;D, va para ti, sweetie. _

**_Shingeki no Kyojin_**_y todos sus personajes pertenecen a __**Hajime Isayama**__._

_Rutinas_

**_1._******

Cuando al fin terminó la jornada laboral, Eren le mandó un mensaje a Armin para citarlo en la puerta principal de la Universidad. El muchacho pensaba detenidamente qué palabras pensaba usar para decirle a su amigo que necesitaba darle un pequeño cambio a los planes de la tarde. Hanji le había dado un pase para excusar su ausencia en los laboratorios esa tarde, así que bien podría estar con Armin hasta las 6:00 p.m, después se metería a bañar y arreglar para esperar a Levi, quién le había enviado un mensaje ofreciéndose a llevarlo y regresarlo a su hogar. Eren se sentía nervioso, bien era cierto que aquello no sería una cita…pero se sentía como si lo fuera.

Para agravar sus problemas, no tenía ropa adecuada. Casi todo su guardaropa estaba compuesto por jeans y camisas cómodas, playeras. A lo mucho tenía un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa formal que usaba cuando exponía…pero, si quería impresionar a Levi, necesitaba algo mejor que eso.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la entrada de la universidad, saludó a su amigo efusivamente y Armin le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de arrepentimiento. Armin quería hablar y él sólo estaba pensando en pedirle ayuda para comprar algo que le hiciera verse atractivo ante los ojos de otro varón.

_—__Hey, Eren— _Saludó el rubio, a lo que el castaño correspondió levantando su mano en señal de que le había escuchado_ —. ¿Te parece si pasamos a comprar algo de comida? Me imagino que en tu departamento no hay nada._

_—__De hecho, Armin…quisiera…—_Mencionó el chico, rascándose la nuca nervioso. No sabía como plantearle a su colega las cosas.

Armin volvió los ojos al castaño y le sonrío. El rubio no era una persona fácil de engañar y Eren no era precisamente bueno mintiendo o disimulando, ya sabía que tras aquellas cuatro palabras, Eren ocultaba un largo discurso que no podía pronunciar de golpe. Suspiró pesadamente, quizá eso significaría un cambio de planes.

_—__¿Qué cosa quisieras?_

_—__Pues…¿y si mejor vamos a comer a algún sitio? Ahí podremos platicar…además, necesito pedirte un favor. Sé que me estoy viendo como un muy mal amigo pero, requiero tu ayuda…y sé que quieres hablar conmigo, quiero escucharte y apoyarte aunque también estoy un poco desesperado…._

Armin se rio por la conducta de Eren. El castaño era transparente hasta la médula, por eso no le sorprendía que Mikasa fuese tan sobreprotectora con él. Se encogió de hombros, divertido. Ahora que Mikasa no se encontraba en la ciudad, Eren andaba a la deriva sin cuidado alguno; no era que no le valorase, sino que sencillamente él no era tan dedicado como la hermanastra del castaño.

_—__¿Vas a tener una cita? — _Preguntó Armin y a Eren se le subieron todos los colores al rostro.

_—__¿Qué? ¡No! O bueno, casi….¿cómo lo sabes?_

_—__Te delatas solo: estas nervioso, haces un cambio inesperado de planes cuando no acostumbras hacerlo, tienes remordimiento de conciencia y te has llamado a ti mismo "mal amigo", sin contar con que verbalizaste que necesitas mi ayuda, eso sin contar que llevas días distraído y con cambios de humor propios de un enamorado. Bueno, no me sorprende, de hecho este era uno de los puntos que deseaba tocar contigo._

_—__¿Ya lo sabías?_

_—__No eres la persona más hábil cuando se trata de mentir o de ocultar algo, Eren. No podía asegurarlo, pero lo intuía_

_—__Olvidé que lees mentes— _Dijo Eren, divertido, mientras comenzaba a avanzar rumbo a la calle al lado de Armin. Pensaba tomar un taxi: todos los minutos eran vitales.

_—__¿Quién es la persona que se ganó tu afecto?_

_—__Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a un sitio donde podamos hablar, Armin. Te vas a caer de la silla._

Los dos jóvenes se sonrieron y mantuvieron su rumbo. Pocos minutos después, en el sitio de taxis que estaba frente a la universidad, esperaron que llegase una unidad para que los transportase a una plaza comercial cercana. Eren aprovechó el momento para pedirle ayuda al rubio respecto a comprar ropa que lo hiciera lucir masculino. Una parte del castaño lamentaba el hecho de que pensaba usar sus ahorros para comprarse la ropa, otra parte le exigía que usara la tarjeta que su padre le había dado. Eren sólo deseaba que sus ahorros fuesen suficientes…

**2. **

_—__Apuesto que no tienes nada que ponerte— _Se quejó Levi, mientras entraba al departamento de Hanji Zoe, siguiendo las zancadas entusiastas de la mujer.

_—__Tengo un vestido verde que me regaló Mike cuando hizo la inauguración del restaurant. Supongo que a nadie le va a molestar si lo vuelvo a usar. _

_—__¿No te da vergüenza ser una ofensa para el género femenino?_

_—__Puedo vivir con eso — _Respondió la castaña, dejando las llaves en una pequeña mesita donde Mike solía dejarle la correspondencia, mesita que se encontraba cerca de la entrada. Revisó desinteresadamente los sobres, quizá alguno de ellos podría serle útil…o quizá no.

Levi suspiró pesadamente mientras repasaba el lugar con la mirada, sintiéndose asqueado. De verdad que había sido mala idea acompañar a Hanji a su casa, el sitio era un maldito poema a la suciedad.

_—__¿No te da asco vivir entre basura?_

_—__Es reciente, así que aún no representa un peligro para mi salud._

_—__En eso coincido contigo. La basura no representa un peligro para tu ya precaria salud mental…_

Hanji soltó una risotada y se acercó a Levi para jalarle las mejillas, el hombre le apartó las manos, enfadado.

_—__¿Qué te vas a poner? _

_—__Ropa_

_—__Oh, me alegro, aunque sería interesante verte desnudo. Me pregunto si tu amiguito es tan chiquito como tú._

_—__No voy a responderte como debería, mierda con lentes, porque aunque me disguste la idea, eres una mujer. _

Levi suspiró pesadamente y se cruzó de brazos a mitad de la sala. Se negaba a sentarse en los sillones de Hanji, le daba asco pensar que no debía limpiarlos adecuadamente, además había una que otra palomita traviesa decorando los asientos. Ni loco se sentaría ahí.

Por increíble que fuera, en alguna ocasión Levi había compartido piso con Hanji. En una ocasión tuvo que fumigar su departamento pues la maldita castaña le llevó un perro pulgoso que contaminó su espacio, así que el hombre más limpio de la humanidad se vio en la necesidad de contratar el servicio que erradicase la plaga y mientras eso ocurría, necesitó un espacio donde vivir durante tres días. Había planeado quedarse en un hotel, pero Hanji insistió tanto que acabó aceptando irse a pasar esos días con ella. Desde que pisó el apartamento, se arrepintió. Pasó todo el primer día limpiándolo, durante el segundo el sitio renació bajo sus cuidados y al tercer día, todo se fue en picada cuando él abandonó el recinto sagrado de la loca.

_—__¡Lo encontré! — _Gritó la científica y Levi sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima. Cuando la castaña regresó con un sobre en las manos y una amplia sonrisa en la cara, Levi sospecho que algo estaba mal en la escena.

_—__¿Por qué se supone este sobre es importante?_

_—__Porque lo es…_

_—__¿Y por qué diablos te lo tengo que guardar yo?_

_—__Porque soy muy desordenada y se me puede perder…_

_—__Hanji…tú no me citaste aquí para darme un jodido sobre ¿cierto? Hay algo que te preocupa, ya escúpelo o te lo saco a patadas. _

__La castaña soltó una risotada y se abrazó al hombre de menor estatura, Levi sencillamente suspiró fastidiado. Rara vez se equivocaba respecto a esa mujer.

_—__Es que…me quiero ver bonita pero no estoy segura de que el vestido verde sea suficiente. Así que, todos saben que los gays son expertos en moda y belleza. _

_—__Hanji…soy gay pero no soy un jodido afeminado. Si lo que esperas es que te aconseje con qué mierda combinar tu ropa, te estás equivocando de persona. _

_—__Bueno, entonces ayúdame diciéndome si me veo más o menos "mierdosa" — _Dijo la mujer, entre risas.

_—__Olvídalo…te pongas lo que te pongas, sigues siendo una vergüenza como intento de mujer— _Mencionó el pelinegro, para sacar su cartera y buscar una tarjeta, la cuál le extendió a Hanji, quién la tomó un tanto sorprendida _—Yo acudo a ése estilista, si alguien puede aconsejarte es él. Dile que vas de mi parte y es urgente, que eres la cosa más fea del mundo y necesitas ponerte decente. Tómale fotos a tu jodida ropa y él te dirá qué ponerte. _

_—__¡Gracias, Enanín! — _Mencionó la mujer, encantada._ —¡Sabía que tu lado gay no me decepcionaría!_

_—__Cierra la jodida boca, Hanji. Y la próxima vez que quieras mi ayuda, habla de frente y no busques pretextos. Me haces perder tiempo. _

_—__Oh, bueno, es que es plan con maña: ver qué tan maricón eres y que te des cuenta de que vivo en un basurero para que me vengas a ayudar a limpiar todo el fin de semana. _

_—__Tsk! Olvídalo— _Dijo Levi y se dio media vuelta para dejar sola a Hanji con sus retorcidos pensamientos. Ni por error pensaría en ayudarle….aunque tampoco era como si pudiera dejar toda esa suciedad así como así, le daba asco pensar que a veces saludaba de mano a Hanji y que esa misma mano tocaba la inmundicia que había en cada superficie del lugar. Se volvió sobre sus pasos y le dedicó una mirada asesina a la científica _—. El Sábado, a las ocho, vendré a esa hora y si no estás despierta, juro que te mato._

_—__Estaré despierta, enanín. Sabía que podía contar con tu obsesión por la limpieza._

_—__Tsk! Espero que la comida te haga indigestión y te mueras— Espetó el hombre de cabello negro antes de salir del apartamento. _

**3. **

Aunque Armin daba la impresión de ser un chico demasiado débil y fácil de sorprender, la realidad es que no lo era. Su mente era una fortaleza, una muy bien diseñada, así que difícilmente se le caía la mandíbula por la sorpresa. Pero, ése día, los ojos azules del chico se abrieron como platos y se quedó boquiabierto, balbuceando palabras ininteligibles. Eren le sonreía, apenado; no por lo que había dicho, sino porque antes no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Se suponía que Armin era su mejor amigo…

_—__A ver, Eren, necesito entender esto— _Soltó Armin por fin, mientras el castaño asentía lentamente. Los dos estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa para dos personas, en medio de una concurrida zona de comida rápida _—Te enamoraste de Levi Rivaille, el profesor de ética que me torturó hasta la locura el año pasado…_

_—__Sí_

_—__Te mudaste un piso arriba del suyo para poder estar cerca_

_—__Sí, así es._

_—__Es que…no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo diablos pasó esto? No creo que sea adecuado y tampoco creo que sea una buena idea_

_—__Nadie puede elegir de quién se enamora, Armin. _

_Aquél argumento de Eren dejó en silencio al rubio por unos minutos, no porque su suposición lo hubiese desarmado, sino porque intuía que Eren se estaba dejando llevar por un sentimiento inexplicable. _

_—__Eren…nadie se enamora tan rápido. No puedes llamarlo "amor", aunque sí enamoramiento, que es un estado inicial y un poco perturbador. Lo que tienes es que el tipo te gusta…_

_—__No, Armin, no sólo me gusta… verás, es más complicado. Todo en él me atrae irremediablemente, al grado que comencé a ver que me resultaba difícil estar lejos de él y por eso decidí hacer de lado mi filosofía personal para poder estar cerca suyo. Conforme pasan los días y más lo conozco, más me intriga y más cerca deseo estar de él. A veces me basta con sólo verlo y darle los buenos días, reconocer en su mirada que se encuentra en un estado de serenidad…cuando lo veo despedirse de Erwin, hay algo en sus ojos que me indica que no está bien y yo deseo cambiar eso. No sé, lo llamarás obsesión si quieres, pero yo sé que no es así. Me obsesiona la idea de diseñar baterías para medir la toxicidad de algo y tener a las personas seguras, pero lo que siento por Levi es abismalmente diferente. _

_—__Pues no veo la diferencia entre lo que sientes y lo que mencionas te obsesiona. Eren, creo que antes de dar un paso en falso deberías aclarar lo que de verdad sientes. Yo creo que es una mera obsesión…_

_—__¡No, Armin! ¡No puedes llamar obsesión al único sentimiento real y puro que siento por alguien! —_Casi gritó Eren, exasperado. No sabía cómo darse a entender_ —.No es como si no quisiera que fuera de nadie más o que nadie lo vea, sí he llegado a sentir celos de su pareja pero no son celos porque lo bese o esté cerca…son celos de que ocupa un lugar en su vida y yo no. Son los celos que siente alguien que desea la oportunidad de hacer feliz a la persona que ama. _

Armin parpadeaba confundido. A decir verdad, en el terreno de los sentimientos nunca había sido la persona más diestra y mucho menos la más experimentada, así que apenas podía entender el torrente de emociones de su amigo.

Sin embargo, había algo que sí reconocía: los celos. Él mismo los experimentaba y recordar la forma en que Jean miraba a Marco hacía que se le retorcieran los intestinos, aunque debía admitir que lo suyo con el cara de caballo sencillamente no iba a ningún sitio. A Jean le gustaba Marco y era lo suficientemente bien correspondido como para que él supusiera un peligro en esa relación. Además, estaba seguro que Jean no se daba ni por enterado y él nunca había sido el mejor coqueteando.

_—__¿Y qué vas a hacer?_

_—__Sé de una buena fuente que le gustan los hombres que son muy masculinos y que ser un buen chico no va a funcionarme como quisiera…_

_—__Supongo el consejo te lo dio una mujer_

_—__¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_—__Los hombres difícilmente usamos el término "hombres muy masculinos", eso es de las mujeres, son ellas quienes perciben la masculinidad y la interpretan de alguna forma. Para nuestro género, es más común pensar en lo que nos hace varoniles, viriles, pero rara vez lo verbalizamos así. _

_—__De verdad me asustas, Armin —Dijo Eren, sonriendo divertido para tomar su popote y darle un sorbo a su refresco. El rubio sonrío divertido. _

_—__Bien, voy a darte mi voto de fe, aunque no mi aprobación. Te ayudaré con tu retorcido romance con un profesor en la medida de mis posibilidades. No te fíes mucho, podré ser muy bueno con los libros pero recuerda que en términos de romance, ni siquiera soy bien correspondido._

_—__¿También estás enamorado de alguien? — Preguntó Eren, fingiendo demencia._

_—__No precisamente "enamorado"…pero sí hay alguien que me gusta. _

_—__¿Quién?_

_—__Ya lo discutiremos en otro momento, es algo que ya sabes aunque te hagas el tonto. Además tienes que ir a comprar tu atuendo ideal para la cita y entre más rápido salgamos de aquí, mejor. A diferencia de las chicas, a mí no me hace gracia estar aquí y saber que vamos a ir de compras. _

_Eren observó a Armin y arqueó una ceja, su comentario le había llamado la atención y la tensión del rubio era perceptible. Se preguntaba la razón, aunque sospechaba que en el fondo tenía relación con Jean y Marco… se sintió como un verdadero abusivo. Se suponía que habían quedado para poder hablar largo y tendido y ahí estaba Armin, anteponiendo los deseos de Eren sobre los suyos._

_—__Creo que vamos a tener que tocar el tema, Armin…_

_—__Lo sé, pero no será hoy. _

**4. **

La casa se encontraba sumergida en absoluto silencio. En la cocina había un par de platos sucios en el fregadero, evidencia de que dos personas habían terminado sus alimentos pero aún no se dignaban a borrar las pruebas físicas de ello. En la sala había dos mochilas aventadas sobre uno de los sillones; algunos cuadernos y libros coronaban la mesa para café que estaba a unos centímetros del sillón. En sí la escena no tenía nada de excepcional, salvo porque la chamarra de Jean estaba tirada en el piso…

Sin embargo, en la habitación de Marco, la historia era otra. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Jean continuó besando a Marco mientras lo obligaba a retroceder hacia su cama. Su corazón latía desenfrenado y el pecoso sólo lo empeoraba al chocar su lengua contra la suya en medio de aquél beso apasionado. Jean sentía que se le iba el aire, pero se obligaba a aferrarse al poco oxígeno que le quedaba en los pulmones. No deseaba separarse de Marco ni por error.

Lo tumbó sobre su propia cama y aquello los obligó a separarse, observó al joven mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración. Marco, sentado sobre el borde y con las manos apoyadas en el colchón, le miraba fijamente, como si esperase la más mínima reacción del otro para lanzarse contra él y retomar el beso dónde lo habían dejado. Jean deseaba que lo hiciera.

No fue hasta que reparó que se algo le incomodaba entre los pantalones cuando se dio cuenta de que la cosa estaba yendo por un rumbo peligroso: estaban solos en casa de Marco (los padres del pecoso habían salido), habían estado haciendo tarea hasta que al pecoso se le ocurrió robarle un beso en la mejilla y Jean después le besó en la comisura de los labios. Estuvieron jugueteando a besarse el rostro un buen rato, hasta que al fin sus labios se encontraron y después de ello la cosa se puso más candente entre los dos.

Las manos de Jean pasaron a inspeccionar el cuerpo de Marco y el otro no se quedó atrás, cuando se dieron cuenta, Jean se estaba quitando la camisa y Marco le besaba el cuello como si fuera un animal en cautiverio que devora la comida que le lleva su cuidador. No podían quedarse en la sala, el temor a que volviesen los padres del pecoso invadió al rubio ceniza y le pidió a su amigo que pasaran a su habitación. Restaba decir que en el camino se devoraban.

Y, finalmente, ahí estaban. Jean sabía que no había paso atrás, después de haber probado que Marco sentía el mismo deseo pecaminoso que a él le corroía las venas, era momento de dar un nuevo paso en ese mundo extraño en el que se estaba adentrando. Nunca se había interesado romántica o sexualmente en uno de sus amigos, menos en su mejor amigo. Se acercó a Marco y volvió a besarlo nuevamente mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por el pecho del otro muchacho y lo recorría hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Le causó gracia notar que Marco tenía el mismo problema entre las piernas que él.

_—__Espera…—_Pidió Marco, de forma repentina, mientras se alejaba un poco de los labios del rubio ceniza y colocaba su mano sobre la de Jean. El cara de caballo nunca había visto a su amigo tan sonrojado_…—Jean…yo…_

_—__Shh— _Le invitó a guardar silencio, mientras acercaba sus labios al oído del chico y comenzaba a lamerlo. Su mano comenzó a frotar la zona y sintió al joven endurecerse mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

No es que Jean hubiese querido, de forma consciente, interrumpir a un apenado Marco que intentaba confesar sus sentimientos…era sólo que estaba tan excitado que había interpretado las palabras del otro como simple duda, la duda de un joven casto que experimenta un deseo sexual por primera vez. Para desgracia de Jean, Marco no era casto y sabía bien a dónde lo conducirían aquellas acciones…era sólo que el pelinegro no deseaba hacerlo así, sin que el otro supiera que no sólo pensaba entregarle su cuerpo sino que iba su alma y todo su ser, pensaba entregar el paquete completo.

Un timbrazo en el celular de Marco distrajo a los dos amantes, quienes se separaron asustados. Marco sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y Jean sacó la mano de entre las piernas del muchacho. La madre de Marco había quedado en llamarles, sería sospechoso si no contestaran.

_—__¿Diga? — _Mencionó Marco, intentando regularizar su respiración. Las atenciones de Jean en su entrepierna le tenían bastante agitado _—. ¿Qué? ¡No! Estábamos corriendo, no pienses mal, Eren. _

Al escuchar el nombre de su primo ser pronunciado por los labios de Marco, Jean sintió verdaderos deseos de matar al castaño y repartir sus restos por todo el mundo para que nadie pudiese encontrar el cuerpo jamás. Apretó la mandíbula y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Por qué mierda Eren tenía que llamar a Marco? ¿Y por qué en un momento tan jodidamente inoportuno?

_—__Jean…dice Eren que si le prestas tu chamarra de piel negra —. Preguntó Marco, sonriéndole al enfadado rubio ceniza. Marco adoraba verlo celoso…_

_—__Dile que se joda…_

_—__Dice que está bien. Que te diviertas, Eren —. _Añadió Marco, divertido, mientras Jean le dedicaba una mirada fulminante

_—__¡Marco! — _Se quejó, pero el de cabello oscuro se avalanzó sobre él con una actitud que a Jean le hizo olvidarse de la llamada y la chamarra.

Marco lo besó, después comenzó a descender hasta llegar a la zona de su mayor incomodidad. Con una habilidad sobrenatural se deshizo del cinturón, abrió el pantalón y bajó su ropa interior. Jean lo miraba expectante y Marco le dedicó una sonrisa antes de acercar sus labios a su miembro erecto y palpitante. Jean jadeó al sentir su cálida respiración y ahogó un gemido al sentir como su virilidad era atendida por la boca de su amigo. ¿Dónde mierda había aprendido Marco a hacer eso?

**5. **

A las 7:30 p.m, Levi subió al departamento de Eren, extrañado porque el chico había quedado en bajar a las 7:20 y no lo había hecho. Una parte de él pensó en dejarlo y marcharse, pero otra parte de él no le permitió hacerlo. Llamó al timbre una vez y un adorable rubio que bien conocía le abrió la puerta.

Cuando los ojos de Levi se posaron sobre Armin Arlett, el mejor alumno de su curso el año pasado, casi se le cayó la mandíbula al piso. No esperaba verlo ahí, pero aquello le resultó un mal presagio. ¿Cómo diablos iba a justificar que había subido al piso de su mocoso vecino vestido de etiqueta y oliendo a colonia? Las cosas se veían tan mal que comenzó a sentir que le dolería la cabeza.

_—__Profesor Rivaille— _Le saludó Armin, sonriendo. Había alterado el reloj de Eren mientras el chico se probaba una camisa. Sabía de su acuerdo porque había revisado los mensajes del castaño y necesitaba al menos dos minutos para analizar al profesor. ¿Sería genuino el interés de Rivaille por él o Eren no tendría la más mínima oportunidad? _—Eren no tarda. Tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo_

Levi arqueó una ceja. Por lo que conocía de Eren, sabía que el chico le avisaría si eso fuese real. Algo dentro del discurso del rubio le dio mala espina, aunque prefirió fingir que se había tragado la mentira.

_—__Vaya, me alegra que no haya pasado a mayores. _

_—__Me sorprende mucho su amabilidad hacia mi amigo, en verdad que el mundo es pequeño. Jamás me habría imaginado que usted era amigo de la Dra. Hanji y jamás se me habría ocurrido que para ella Eren fuese tan importante. Me siento orgulloso de que se le confíe un proyecto tan importante. _

_—__Debe estar calificado para ello—Mencionó el profesor, intentando ser prudente, aunque la realidad es que le daban ganas de decir que Eren era hombre muerto en manos de Hanji_

_—__Y ¿cómo es que ustedes se conocieron?_

_—__Somos vecinos…por eso me ofrecí a llevarlo, no me cuesta nada y Hanji quiere que esté ahí. _

_—__Es usted un buen amigo para intentar satisfacer un capricho de la doctora. _

_—__Supongo que le sorprende que tenga un lado humano, Sr. Arlett. Pero, fuera de la Universidad, no hay nada excepcional en mis acciones. Hago lo que cualquier persona responsable haría —_Dijo, sin dejarse intimidar por el rubio. Para desgracia de Armin, el hecho de haber sido su profesor le había otorgado cierto conocimiento sobre él, así que no se dejaría engatusar. Si quería sacarle algún indicio que pudiera dejarlo en una posición incómoda respecto a su relación con Eren, no se lo daría.

Aunque, algo dentro de él lo obligó a caer en la cuenta de algo: ¿qué relación tenía realmente con Eren? Es decir, no era su profesor como para preocuparse tanto por él, tampoco era un adolescente como para considerarlo su amigo…¿o sí? Intentó mantenerse sereno e inmutable. No era momento para pensar en ello, menos con Arlett en frente.

_—__Tiene toda la razón, profesor—. _Respondió Armin, sonriendo con dulzura. A Levi se le revolvió el estómago, algo le decía que le había dado al rubio algún arma poderosa capaz de destruirlo.

Por su parte, Eren se apresuró a salir de su habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que su celular iba diez minutos atrasados, corrió por el pasillo y cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada, casi se le sale el corazón por la boca al ver a Armin y Levi hablando. El profesor se veía un poco molesto y no sabía que expresión podría tener Armin para provocarle ése gesto. Se apresuró a llegar al sitio para romper la tensión. No, su amigo no podría traicionarlo y arruinarle todo su progreso ¿o sí?

_—__Profesor Rivaille, disculpe la demora, no me había dado cuenta que tenía el reloj atrasado— _Mencionó el chico, apenado, mientras Levi volvía sus ojos azul grisáceo al rubio, quien seguía sonriendo.

Al final, no era el único que había mentido. Arlett también lo hizo y quizá Eren era el único que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando ahí. Levi se cuestionó el por qué de la actitud del rubio ¿acaso estaría interesado en Eren y se sentía celoso de él? Bufó molesto, tenía una incómoda sensación en la boca del estómago. Por un lado, no quería estar dentro de un estúpido y adolescente triángulo amoroso; por otro lado, no le agradaba del todo pensar que Armin y Eren pudiesen tener algo.

_—__Se hace tarde, Jaeger— _Le llamó por su apellido, fingiendo seguirle la corriente. Quizá Eren no se había dado por enterado de que su intento de parecer formal frente a su amigo no iba a funcionar. Armin parecía intuir que no llevaban precisamente una relación de simples conocidos. Otra vez una punzada en la boca del estómago le hizo sentir incómodo.

Eren se despidió de Armin, dedicándole una mirada de cachorro enfadado. Tendría que explicarle más tarde qué diablos le había dicho a Levi. Se encaminó con el mayor al elevador y la tensión entre los dos se mantuvo hasta que llegaron a la planta baja. Hasta entonces el mayor volvió sus ojos al castaño, quién le miraba también.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Eren, Levi se percató de lo atractivo que se veía. No iba demasiado formal, pero sí lucía diferente: el cabello peinado hacia atrás, una camisa color aquamarina de un matiz similar a sus ojos y que llevaba seductoramente algunos botones sin abrochar, pantalón de vestir negro y una chamarra de piel oscura bajo el brazo. Al azabache se le olvidó por unos segundos qué diablos quería decirle, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por recordar.

_—__¿Vamos a comenzar a llamarnos por nuestros apellidos? —Preguntó al salir del elevador, seguido por Eren._

_—__No…es sólo que, no pensé que le gustaría el hecho de que mi amigo se enterase que lo tuteo. A decir verdad me disculpo por tardar, si me hubiese dado cuenta antes habría bajado…_

_—__Es extraño que la hora del celular se altere sin razón— Insinuó el profesor, volviendo a sentirse incómodo. Maldito rubio._

_—__No se preocupe…Armin no es imprudente. Lo que hizo no tiene justificación alguna, pero confío en él y sé que no lo meterá en problemas…además, no hay razón para que sea esto un problema…podemos ser amigos ¿verdad? Es decir, estamos en la misma universidad pero usted no es mi profesor. _

Levi suspiró y se relajó al escuchar aquello. El maldito castaño era tan noble que le daban ganas de golpearlo. Nunca había conocido a nadie que fuese como él. No dijo nada ante el argumento del chico, sencillamente lo condujo hacia el estacionamiento y lo invitó a subir a su automóvil. Por alguna extraña razón, le incomodaba mucho ver al chico. Se veía atractivo, demasiado atractivo para su propia salud mental. ¿Desde cuándo veía a los mocosos como algo distinto a un puñado de jovencitos estúpidos e inexpertos? Al pensar en ello se corrigió: no, no veía a todos los mocosos como un sex symbol, eso sólo le estaba pasando con uno y el malestar era suficiente como para que se incrementase el dolor de cabeza. No podía darse el lujo de llegar con Hanji en ése estado de vulnerabilidad.

_—__Espero que no te moleste que rodeemos un poco antes de llegar al sitio. No me gusta llegar temprano en las fiestas de Hanji, la desgraciada nunca es puntual —. _Mencionó, poniendo en marcha el coche y accionando el control para abrir la puerta eléctrica.

_—__Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta mientras la esperamos, investigué y hay un parque cerca del restaurant._

_—__Demasiado concurrido…no pienso poner un pie ahí_

_—__También tengo entendido que hay un mirador un kilómetro más adelante. _

Levi volvió los ojos a Eren, analizando sus palabras. ¿Por qué diablos el chico de pronto parecía una maldita página de google earth? Tuvo que volver los ojos al camino mientras se echaba de reversa. Una vez con el carro afuera de la cochera, emprendió el recorrido hacia el restaurante.

_—__¿Cómo mierda sabes todo eso?_

_—__Después de comer me gusta caminar un poco…pensaba, no sé, si no era muy tarde invitarlo a dar una vuelta…—_Dijo, sonriéndole de una manera tan cautivadora que Levi sintió que su corazón se agitaba.

_—__¿Me ibas a invitar a caminar en medio de la noche por un jodido mirador donde seguro las parejas van a follar en la clandestinidad?_

Eren soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, llevó su mano a la que Levi tenía sobre la palanca de las velocidades y contuvo su reacción ante la corriente eléctrica. Notó con agrado que el profesor se sobresaltó ante su tacto.

_—__Si me acompaña a ver el sitio, se dará cuenta del por qué lo considero un buen lugar para pasar un rato. ¿Se atreve a acompañarme?_

_Levi volvió los ojos hacia el muchacho tras aquella pregunta altanera y disparatada, nuevamente tenía la sensación de que el desgraciado puberto le estaba coqueteando. No pudo contenerse y le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras metía una nueva velocidad y aceleraba. _

_—__Hagámoslo más interesante… si encontramos en el sitio a una pareja follando, vas a tener que barrer frente a mi departamento por una semana._

_—__Y si no hay nadie, me va a permitir invitarlo a cenar_

_—__No veo qué ganas tú en esta apuesta, en las dos opciones te toca perder —.Espetó Levi, sintiéndose extrañamente divertido. Parecía que estar con el castaño le borraba un poco de su habitual mal humor. _

_—__Voy a ganar el privilegio de restregarle durante la cena que se equivocó, profesor Rivaille—Mencionó Eren, divertido y travieso. Al final de cuentas, Armin le había aconsejado que se dejara de idioteces y no pretendiese ser alguien que no era. Fingir ser el macho para conquistar a Levi sólo haría que el otro conociera una máscara y, con suerte, que se enamorase de ella. Pero, si lo que en verdad quería era su atención, ser alguien en su vida, entonces debía mostrarse tal cual._

_—__Hecho. Sólo no esperes que si pierdo te deje pavonearte mucho. _

_—__Si la cosa es así, no espere que haga buen trabajo barriendo— Se rió._

_—__Tsk! Mocoso— _Le reprendió Levi, aunque estaba lejos de sentirse molesto con el chico.

**_Comentarios del autor: _**

Sin afán de romper las reglas de Fan Fiction, pasó a agradecer a las personas tan lindas que se han tomado el momento de leer y comentar. Como mencioné antes, lo haré directamente por medio de un PM con más detenimiento y con un poco más de tiempo, pero de momento al menos quiero nombrarlas porque me han dado momentos de felicidad indescriptibles:

**Crhis:** Muchas gracias por leer TuT, te prometo que no pondré a Levi sumiso, x'D no me gusta verlo como doncella. Que sea él aunque sea uke.  
><strong>Meiko,<strong> me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia, ;D y ya verás como el pecesito cae en la red.  
><strong>Katzenbach<strong>: Linda, mil gracias por tus amables comentarios, siempre me hacen sentir muy bien. Espero me des el placer de leerte nuevamente ;u;  
><strong>Annicky<strong>: Perdona que no respondiese antes, he andado como loca. Me da gusto saber que te agradó el capítulo. Hanji es una aliada formidable, aunque algo loca xD.  
><strong>Wkesh:<strong> XD También me pasó que odié al maldito Sistema operative, pero acabé amando la película al final de cuentas. Me siento complacida y honrada que te sute el capítulo ;D espero poder volver a leerte.  
><strong>Millary Rim<strong>: ¡Mil gracias por tus buenos deseos! Aunque a veces el trabajo me absorbe bastante, espero el capítulo haya dejado satisfechas tus expectativas. :D Y pues, vamos a despeinar un poco a Levi para hacerlo feliz.  
><strong>Leviriet<strong>**:** OMG, tu review me dejó ese asakldjjgh en el kokoro del que hablas. No sé cuántas veces lo releí porque me sentí muy halagada y conmovida. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dedicarme tan bonitas palabras y me da gusto saber que reparaste en las referencias a la serie original TuT. Las seguiré intercalando en la medida en que sea posible. De verdad, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar.  
><strong>Marian9341:<strong> Ya le daremos a Armin un poco de emoción en su vida para que no se quede solito ;D, no se merece ser ignorado pero pues su amigo anda con la cabeza en Levilandia. :D ¡Mil gracias por comentar!  
><strong>Romi Zuckerdame:<strong> Esa Hanji se está llevando las palmas, xD me encanta que les agrade su papel en la historia ya que disfruto mucho escribir su personaje. :D ¡Gracias por comentar!

Y, por supuesto, a dos grandes chicas con las que he tenido la oportunidad de dialogar gracias a este fic: **Ryoko Lamperouge** y **Miss Paranoic. **Chicas, sin su apoyo constante no sería lo mismo pasarme a leer reviews. Capítulo a capítulo disfruto mucho sus comentarios y espero que el fic siga estando a la altura para merecerlos. TuT Ya más adelante agradezco como se debe vía PM.

Y pues eso fue, ;D Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Gracias a todas las personas que agregaron la historia a favoritos, me siento muy feliz :) y espero que puedan disfrutar del fic capítulo a capítulo. Sé que les debo el lemmon de JeanxMarco, pero ya será, lo prometo.


	10. Chapter 10

_Décimo Capítulo. Antes que nada, les debo una disculpa, han sido semanas complicadas por culpa del trabajo, un curso que estoy tomando...y un cachorrito que me tiene vuelta loca, pero lo amo 3. T.T Lo siento mucho, pero de verdad que todo, TODO es caótico. No he podido agradecer reviews ni nada, pero lo haré, TuT Lo prometo. De igual manera, espero no tardar tanto y esta misma semana tenerles el capítulo 11._

**_Shingeki no Kyojin_**_y todos sus personajes pertenecen a __**Hajime Isayama**__._

_**Convivencia**_

**_1._******

Parecía que llevaba semanas sin dormir, aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Había estado durmiendo muy bien, comiendo a sus horas y no excediéndose en su trabajo, así que el desgaste físico estaba descartado. Lo que Erwin tenía era un desgaste emocional.

Con su fiel Whisky en una mano, Erwin miraba como las luces artificiales iluminaban la ciudad desde el hermoso ventanal de su departamento. En días como ése, extrañaba el estar casado y que su esposa estuviese leyendo alguna novela romántica sentada en el cómodo reposet que habían acomodado en el estudio. Él solía trabajar por horas en ése sitio, ella buscaba su compañía aunque sea en el silencio.

Sí, Erwin tenía que admitir que la extrañaba. Sonrío al recordar su hermoso cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus delicados hombros desnudos. Se había casado con una mujer muy hermosa, muy femenina y delicada… una mujer casi perfecta; pero, como casi todas las historias tristes, él no había sido el marido que ella necesitaba.

Erwin no comprendió que su matrimonio era una farsa, un fracaso, hasta que Levi apareció en su vida.

Levi, pensar en él le hacía sentir extraño. Suspiró pesadamente y llevó el fino cristal a sus labios para que el licor se deslizara lenta y deliciosamente hasta sus labios. Cerró los ojos un momento, mientras degustaba su amargo sabor. Su farsa se acabó cuando se metió en la cama con otro varón y descubrió que le excitaba más tener a un tipo montándolo que a una bella y delicada mujer. Levi no era para nada parecido a su esposa, pero lo excitaba mucho más que ella.

Sin embargo, también lo exasperaba mucho más que ella.

Suspiró pesadamente y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular. Lo desbloqueó y revisó su correo por inercia, o quizá como pretexto. Lo que realmente quería era ver si Levi le había escrito…pero no. La bandeja de mensajes de su amante estaba vacía. Erwin presentía que algo andaba mal entre los dos, algo se había roto y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a ponerle fin.

Erwin no quería terminar a Levi pues el fracasar en una relación le pesaba mucho y creía que Levi tampoco se atrevía a dejarlo aunque dudaba de sus razones. Suspiró pesadamente al pensar en ello pues le hizo recordar el día de su divorcio. Su esposa había usado un vestido verde que resaltaba sus ojos y su curvilíneo cuerpo, se había puesto su perfume favorito y el collar de perlas que le regaló en su segundo aniversario. Se dieron la mano tras firmar como si fueran dos comerciantes que acaban de cerrar un buen negocio y ella se marchó, no sin antes decirle una frase que a veces lo despertaba en las noches como si fuese una pesadilla.

_"__Erwin, lo único que me reconforta de esta separación es que no fui yo la que hizo las cosas mal. Fuiste tú y lo sabes, tu estrategia fracasó"._

**_2_**_._

Soplaba una brisa agradable en aquél mirador vacío, salvo por ellos dos. Levi y Eren habían bajado del automóvil y el pelinegro apenas podía creer que había perdido una tonta apuesta con un mocoso universitario; sin embargo, agradecía la ausencia de personas en el sitio. No tenía ganas de ver otras caras…

Volvió discretamente los ojos a Eren, el chico parecía encantado con la brisa y el silencio. Si algo tenía que admitir es que el color verde le sentaba bien…el color verde resaltaba sus ojos y si a eso le añadía lo bien que se le ceñía el pantalón al cuerpo… Levi suspiró pesadamente. Se sentía terrible por pensar aquello, pero no podía evitarlo.

Por su parte, Eren sintió que el corazón se le iba al cuello al notar que Levi lo estaba mirando. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para parecer sereno, como si no se hubiese percatado de ello, aunque sentía que su órgano bombeador de sangre estaba usando sus costillas como marimba.

_—__¿No vas a comenzar a pavonearte por tu victoria? —_Preguntó Levi, rompiendo el silencio entre los dos. El profesor se sentía un tanto extraño, una parte de él deseaba preguntarle a Eren qué estaba pensando, pero la otra se resistía a hacerlo. Preguntar aquello implicaría surfear en la mente de aquél sexy universitario y Levi se temía el por qué deseaba hacerlo.

_—__Lo haré hasta que estemos en la cena a la que lo voy a invitar y que usted deberá aceptar…_

_—__Si dices que me vas a llevar a un restaurante caro, me voy a negar_

_—__No pensaba hacer eso…además de que mi presupuesto no da para tanto. Pero, sí pensé en invitarlo a cenar en mi departamento._

El de cabello negro sintió una punzada en el estómago. He ahí otra vez la mezcla de temor y deseo que solía hacerse presente en situaciones muy particulares de su vida, generalmente cuando dichas situaciones involucraban un paso importante. Recordaba haberla sentido cuando viajo solo por primera vez, cuando ingresó a la universidad, cuando ingresó a la maestría y cuando envío sus papeles para solicitar la beca que le financiaría el doctorado. Volvió los ojos a Eren y notó que aquellas orbes verdes estaban fijas sobre él, analizándole.

Levi sabía que subir al departamento del universitario sería un error en todos los malditos sentidos, un error que seguramente lo llevaría a cometer muchos otros. No quería eso, su parte racional le exigía pedirle a Eren que lo invitase a otro sitio menos formal y menos comprometedor…pero, una pequeña parte de sí mismo lo deseaba.

Cuando Levi cayó en la cuenta de eso, también se percató de que llevaba un buen rato en silencio y el muchacho le miraba, expectante. Se encogió de hombros como si no importase.

_—__Si el sitio está sucio, me voy a largar._

_—__Me aseguraré de limpiar hasta que me sangren los dedos— _Se rio Eren y su risa, fresca y deleitante, contagió a Levi. Si bien no se soltó a carcajada abierta, sí se sacudió ligeramente, en el tipo de risa discreta que tendría cualquier tipo discreto como él. Se aflojó entonces el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello y se lo retiró, desabrochando un par de botones de su camisa. De alguna manera, estar con Eren lo hacía sentir rejuvenecido.

El castaño contempló con total devoción las acciones de Levi, maravillándose por como sus pálidos dedos contrastaban con el color gris Oxford de su traje, pero hacían juego con su camisa de un gris pálido. A Eren le daban ganas de besarlo, por lo que inconscientemente reparó en los delgados labios del mayor. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera reducir la distancia!

Levi, por su parte, sintió la mirada del castaño y la confrontó. Notó que Eren miraba su boca, se percató que el chico desvío la mirada apenado y también se dio cuenta de que los músculos de su propio cuerpo se tensaron al reparar en todos los detalles anteriores. Se sintió incómodo, aunque no por que le desagradase el chico…sino porque le desagradaban las reacciones que le estaba provocando.

_—__Supongo que lo mejor va a ser que vayamos de una vez a lo de Hanji o se va a poner a beber más de la cuenta y hará una escena que no quisiera que vieras…a menos que desees perder la imagen de maestra sensata que quizá tienes de ella —. _Dijo y volvió sus ojos azules a los verdes de Eren. El muchacho le sonrío y Levi tuvo que desviar la mirada. Algo en aquel universitario lo turbaba.

_—__Gracias por aceptar la invitación de venir aquí…disfruté mucho estos momentos— _se sinceró el muchacho y Levi sintió que un escalofrío le recorría toda la maldita espalda. Ahí estaba de nuevo su amabilidad, su ternura…

_—__¿De verdad no te cansa ser tan amable? _

_—__Pues tengo bastante práctica, así que estoy acostumbrado. Además, no siempre soy amable._

_—__Me muero por ver esa faceta tuya— _Soltó Levi, sin pensar en lo que decía mientras se daba vuelta para dirigirse hacia el automóvil que tenía aparcado cerca de ellos. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que arrojó las palabras sin pasarlas por el filtro de la cordura. Mientras abría la puerta del auto, intentaba fingir que no había pasado nada, que no le había coqueteado con descaro a un universitario.

Eren, por su parte, se sentía en las nubes. Estaba seguro que no podría dormir esa noche a causa del torbellino de emociones que hacían trizas su interior.

3.

_—__¡Mike, eres un hijo de puta! — _Gritó Hanji, medio alcoholizada y medio entusiasmada por lo que su amigo de la infancia acababa de confesarle. El rubio alzó una ceja y contempló detenidamente al intento de mujer que tenía en frente.

Aquella noche Hanji lucía particularmente radiante: llevaba el cabello suelto, aunque peinado, se notaba que alguien con mano experta en el uso de la secadora y la plancha había hecho de su cabellera algo sedoso. Usaba un elegante vestido azul marino que le dejaba al descubierto los hombros e incluso estaba usando unas delicadas zapatillas de tacón alto que tenían el mismo color del vestido. Llevaba un maquillaje discreto en tonos cobrizos y pintalabios rojo. Muchos hombres del sitio habían reparado en ella, aunque no por mucho tiempo. La razón era simple: toda su hermosa apariencia se iba al traste cuando la mujer soltaba una de sus risotadas o uno de sus impropios comentarios…como el que acababa de hacerle.

Aunque Mike apreciaba a Hanji, le parecía que a veces sus palabras o reacciones estaban fuera de lugar, acababa de vivir un perfecto momento que ilustraba lo anterior. Cuando él le confesó que acababa de hacer un convenio con la Universidad de Sina para poner una nueva cafetería dirigida por él, de manera que hiciera crecer su cadena de restaurantes; la mujer casi aulló en la mesa, lo insultó y después le dio repetidos golpes en el hombro como si más que su amiga fuese un amigo. Mike sonrío divertido y negó con la cabeza. Al final, Hanji no podía dejar de ser Hanji.

Justo antes de que Hanji se atreviese a decir alguna otra barbaridad, un rubio de expresión amable se acercó a la mesa. A Mike le divirtió ver como a la doctora casi se le caía la mandíbula al piso al verle ahí y Mike se preguntó quién sería el nuevo invitado. No conocía al chico y su descripción no encajaba con la del famoso "Ángel".

_—__¡Moblit, viniste! —_Soltó la doctora, mientras el muchacho asentía y le entregaba una rosa que había comprado para ella. Hanji la aceptó en silencio y Mike no pasó desapercibida la actitud de la doctora. Por primera vez en su vida, Hanji no estaba diciendo alguna barbaridad…

_—__Sí, lamento llegar tarde, no daba con el sitio y salí un poco después de la hora en el trabajo y en lo que fui a mi casa a cambiarme, pasaron los minutos… — Se disculpó el rubio y Mike alzó una ceja. No sabía si se estaba perdiendo de algo entre los dos_

_—__Es muy bonita, Moblit, Gracias. Aunque sería más bonita si estuviera infectada por alguna bella bacteria como grobacterium_, _Pseudomonas_, _Erwinia_, _Corynebacterium_, _Xanthomonas_…así las podría estudiar y tener un bello recuerdo

Moblit no pudo evitar la risa ante el comentario de la científica, mientras que Mike intentaba procesar el montón de nombres raros que aparentemente sólo esos dos lograban entender. Se rascó la cabeza, confundido, antes de acercarse a oler al recién llegado. Olía a colonia, espuma de afeitar, jabón y un hogar limpio. Mike sonrío.

_—__Disculpa sus costumbres de perro, Moblit. Es que a Mike le encanta oler personas, es su forma de conocerlas. Muchos dan la mano, Mike te da una olfateada_

_—__Mucho gusto, señor Mike…usted debe ser el novio de la doctora Hanji_

_—__¡Ni de broma! —_Dijo el rubio, mientras Moblit sonreía, apenado_ —Soy un amigo de la infancia, de esos que analizan a todas las personas que se le acercan. Pero no, no podría ser su novio nunca. Soy homosexual._

_—__Oh…bueno, soy Moblit Berner, futuro asistente de la Dra. Hanji Zoe_

_—__Mike Zacharius. Amigo de Hanji, chef, dueño de este restaurant._

_—__Y debió ser un bonito poodle en otra vida_

Moblit intentó no reírse del chiste de la doctora pues temía insultar al rubio, aunque no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Tomó asiento al lado de Hanji e intentó sacar un tema en el que pudieran coincidir los tres: Mike, Hanji y él. No quería acaparar toda la atención de la doctora pues eso podría ser tomado como una descortesía por parte del otro rubio.

**4.**

Se había quedado en casa de Eren viendo una película y comiendo palomitas. Le envió un mensaje a su abuelo para avisarle que llegaría tarde a casa. Al principio de la película su plan había sido quedarse y esperar a Jean para hablar con él, aunque a la mitad de la trama decidió que no tenía caso. Finalmente, ¿qué pensaba decirle? Realmente no tenían gran cosa que hablar. Suspiró pesadamente y decidió que al finalizar la película decidiría qué hacer.

Cuando apagó la televisión, no se sentía con ganas de seguir esperando a su romance unilateral. Tomó sus cosas y decidió que era momento de marcharse. Salió del departamento de Eren, echando llave a la puerta. Bajó lentamente las escaleras, ensimismado con sus pensamientos, hasta que escuchó golpes y no pudo evitar volver los ojos a la puerta del departamento dónde vivía el amor prohibido de su mejor amigo. Un atractivo rubio se encontraba en el sitio y parecía preocupado, llamando una y otra vez al timbre o golpeando la puerta constantemente.

_—__Levi, sé que estás ahí. Abre, por favor. Necesito hablar contigo_

_—__Buenas noches…—_Saludó para llamar la atención del joven, quién realmente tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos cristalinos.

_—__Buenas noches…_

_—__Disculpe, si está buscando al inquilino de ése departamento, me temo decirle que salió hace unas horas_

_—__¿Salió? ¿Dijo a dónde iba?_

_—__No… _

El castaño suspiró pesadamente y se acomodó el cabello, mientras Armin no sabía si debía seguir bajando o llamar a Eren para que le informase a Levi que un tipo bastante atractivo le buscaba. Pensar en ello hizo sonreír a Armin, por un momento se imaginó la cara que pondría Eren si llegaba a leer un mensaje así.

_—__¿Necesita contactarlo de forma urgente? —_Preguntó Armin, regresando de su nube de fantasías.

_—_ Sí y no…es decir, no urge. Es sólo que le dije que vendría hoy a visitarle, pero creo que era verdad el que tenía planes, yo pensé que sólo no me quería aquí.

_—__Pues puede regresar a su casa y llamarlo mañana, dudo que hoy regrese temprano a casa. _

_—__Es que ése es el problema…vivo en los suburbios, en la famosa "Ciudad subterránea", no sé si ha oído hablar de ella. _

_—__Sí— _respondió Armin, suspirando pesadamente. El chico vivía demasiado lejos, seguramente no podría volver a su casa ése mismo día. Sin embargo, si le llamaba a Eren para que le informase a Levi, eso arruinaría la cita de los dos y Armin no se perdonaría ver a su amigo desanimado. Se maldijo a sí mismo y maldijo a Jean, por culpa del rubio ceniza había tenido la pésima idea de quedarse a esperarle.

_—__Ni siquiera tengo el número celular de Levi…—_Se lamentó el de ojos cristalinos.

_—__¿Tienes dónde quedarte? — _Preguntó Armin, esperando que el otro dijera que sí. Antes de hacer un drama o seguir maldiciendo su suerte, tenía que agotar posibilidades.

_—__No…la única familia que tengo en esta ciudad es Levi y pues…Levi no está. _

_—__Entonces te tengo una propuesta, disculpa el atrevimiento pero no se me ocurre nada mejor. ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa? Mañana temprano regresas a buscar a Levi y ya._

Farlan observó fijamente a Armin y el rubio pensó que seguramente lo insultaría o rechazaría, es decir ¿quién en su sano juicio iba por el mundo ofreciéndoles una cama a los desconocidos? Se enterneció al pensar que el chico debía ser una excelente persona, de esas que rara vez te encuentras por el mundo. Armin, por su parte, le miraba expectante.

_—__Acepto tu propuesta…me parece mejor a esperar aquí horas y horas. Mañana temprano vendré a buscar a Levi. Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre, amigo?_

_—__Armin Arlett, mucho gusto._

_—__El gusto es mío. Soy Farlan Church._

_—__¿Pariente de Levi?_

_—__Sí y no. Es decir, Levi y yo somos como hermanos, aunque realmente no estamos emparentados. _

_—__¿Se conocen desde hace mucho?_

_—__Sí, desde que éramos jóvenes_

Cuando Farlan dijo aquello, a Armin casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso. El rubio juraba que el otro muchacho no debía basar de los 24 años, pero su respuesta le daba a entender que era mucho mayor. Farlan, por su parte, tomó su maleta del suelo y se dispuso a seguir al muchacho que amablemente le había ofrecido un sitio en dónde quedarse.

**5.**

Cuando Eren y Levi llegaron al restaurant de Mike, Hanji estaba platicando amenamente con el chef y Moblit. Al ver a la pareja, sonrío divertida.

_—__Llegan tarde_

_—__Es culpa mía…— _Dijo Levi, a lo que Eren volvió los ojos al pelinegro_ —Me entretuve limpiando. Se me olvidó tu evento hasta que Eren bajó a recordarme que prometí venir._

_—__No me sorprende que te quedes limpiando, pero sé que estás mintiendo, enanín. Seguro te pegó en la tarde el hecho de que te dije "Mamá Levi" y por eso me castigas llegando tarde; aunque, me pregunto si te hubiese orillado a usar Jeans si te llamaba "Abuela Levi"—_mencionó Hanji, sintiéndose victoriosa. Sabía que Levi creería que había logrado engañarla, pero no. Conocía lo suficientemente al muchacho como para saber que intentaba ocultar algo y suponía que ése algo estaba relacionado con Eren.

_—__Loca de mierda— _Espetó Levi, tomando asiento. Eren lo imitó _— Uso Jeans cuando no estoy en el trabajo…_

_—__Pues aquí no estás en el trabajo_

_—__Pero es una cena especial, no voy de Jeans_

_—__En todo el tiempo que llevo contigo, no te he visto de Jeans jamás. Pobre Eren, te arrojé a las garras de un demente. Dime, pequeño, ¿el enano demoníaco te mandó cambiarte el atuendo, verdad? Por eso tardaron tanto_

Eren sonrío incómodo. Por alguna razón Levi no había querido decirle la verdad a Hanji, así que suponía que deseaba dejar como su secreto el hecho de que habían ido al mirador. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, era lógico_, _aunque le tensionaba un poco pensar en ello. ¿Qué tal si Levi se arrepentía del tiempo que pasaron juntos?

_—__Pues…_

_—__Sí, lo mandé a cambiarse. Llámame "Mamá Levi" todo lo que quieras, mierda con lentes, pero un mocoso no iba a venir aquí en Jeans mientras yo pudiese evitarlo_

_—__¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que mentías! No es que se te haya olvidado el evento, lo que sucede es que…¡Eres un controlador, Levi! — _Dijo la doctora, fingiendo que se había creído la mentira. Eren sonreía divertido e intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Levi, quién desvío rápidamente los ojos.

Moblit, por su parte, pasaba la mirada de Eren a Levi sin entender o sospechar nada de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo ahí; por su parte, Mike repasaba a Eren y olfateaba el aire discretamente. No es que le diera pena levantarse a oler al chico, pero era evidente que aquél castaño no estaba interesado románticamente en Hanji, sino en el moreno de ojos azules. Era tan evidente que si Levi no se había dado cuenta, era por despistado o quizá porque no quería ser imprudente: el chico era más joven.

Volviendo a lo que realmente le interesaba, Mike se concentró en capturar la esencia de Eren. El rubio creía que el olor de alguien hablaba mucho de esa persona, y Eren olía delicioso: un sensual perfume con tonos frescos que le iba bastante bien, además de que detectaba el olor a jabón y a ropa nueva. Sonrío. Parecía un chico formal y le enternecía el hecho de que se hubiese preocupado por cuidar su apariencia, aunque no sabía si aquello fue motivado por el evento de Hanji o para seducir al moreno. Sin embargo, mientras Mike intentaba responder a la pregunta, su nariz capturó otra esencia muy diferente, había otro olor en la chamarra…un olor que no era del castaño.

_—__¿Vives con algún amigo o amante, Eren? — _Preguntó Mike, a lo que Eren abrió los ojos como platos.

_—__Con mi primo Jean_

_—__Y la chamarra negra debe ser suya…._

_—__Sí…—_Respondió el chico, sorprendido, mientras Hanji palmeaba la mano de Mike

_—__No te asustes, Eren. Le comentaba hace rato a Moblit que Mike tiene un olfato súper desarrollado. Es algo así como si hubieses convertido a un perro en un ser humano… Es mi poodle favorito._

_—__Sorprendente— _Dijo Eren, maravillado, mientras Mike parecía concentrado en oler a Levi. Conocía lo suficiente al enano como para saber que Levi sólo usaba su colonia favorita cuando estaba con alguien que considerara importante o en un evento que le resultase significativo.

_—__Y tú, Levi, estás usando tu perfume favorito…_

_—__Es una ocasión especial — _Lo cortó Levi, de tajo. No quería que le diera información de más a la desquiciada doctora, así que fulminó al rubio con la mirada. Mike entendió aquello y asintió en silencio.

Hanji observó a sus dos amigos. Al no entender lo que ocurría, lo pasó por alto y siguió con una alegre cháchara.

Los cinco estaban platicando amenamente, aunque había momentos en que Levi y Mike deseaban matar a Hanji porque comenzaba a sacar temas de biotecnología que sólo entendían Moblit y Eren, incluso chistes demasiado locales para ellos tres. Sin embargo, lo más constante era una plática sobre situaciones cotidianas en las que Levi se burlaba de Hanji o la doctora parodiaba a Mike, llegando al punto en dónde incluso Moblit comenzó a hacer chistes y Eren le siguió. Fue así que las horas pasaron, los comensales cenaron y mantuvieron la alegre plática de sobremesa que siempre se da después de los alimentos. Ya más entrados en copas, Mike pidió que pusieran música para bailar, pues a esas horas quedaban realmente pocas personas en el restaurante, así que ellos podrían hacer lo que se les diera la gana.

Sin pedir opiniones, la doctora se levantó de la mesa y arrastró a Moblit a que bailase con ella en la pista, estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para perder el poco recato que podría tener. El rubio apenas sabía mover los pies, pero la doctora pronto se encargó de recordarle al chico que tenía brazos, cadera, hombros…. Moblit se sentía apenadísimo, pero de alguna manera estaba contento de que Hanji lo hubiese seleccionado a él.

Por su parte, Levi volvió los ojos a Eren, quién "bailaba" la cabeza y tamborileaba la mesa con los dedos. Sonrío, su conducta tenía lógica si consideraba las escandalosas fiestas que organizaba en su departamento.

_—__¿Te gusta bailar, Eren? _— Preguntó Levi, aunque sabía que dicho cuestionamiento debía ser algo tonto.

_—__Sí…un poco, no es como si me guste mucho…_

_—__¿No? Entonces cuando hacen sus ruidosas fiestas ¿qué se supone haces? ¿Beber hasta perder la razón?_

Eren sonrío y negó con la cabeza, volviendo los ojos a Levi para mirarlo fijamente. No podía confesarle que organizaba las fiestas para intentar fastidiarle sus citas con Erwin, siempre con la esperanza de que el rubio se acabara fastidiando y se largase…o, que en su defecto, el profesor se indignase por el ruido y terminara de hacer lo que hacía con su amante.

_—__Digamos que…me divierto a mi manera. A veces bebo, a veces bailo, a veces me encierro en mi cuarto y evito a la gente. _

Levi arqueó la ceja. No se imaginaba a Eren encerrado en una habitación mientras toda su casa era el escenario de una fiesta universitaria. Sonrío y negó con la cabeza, mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

_—__Eres un chico raro…_

_—__Lo soy…tan raro como para desear invitarte a bailar…¿bailarías conmigo, Levi?_

_—__Sí…pero no aquí— _Dijo el pelinegro, bajando la voz para que Mike no los escuchase.

_—__Entonces ¿dónde?_

_—__No lo sé, tú eres el universitario fiestero que debe saber de estás cosas._

Eren sonrío complacido mientras Levi le miraba fijamente y se maldecía a sí mismo por lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Le había aceptado dos citas en un mismo día a un jodido universitario? Debía ser una maldita broma.

Intentando despejarse, tomó la botella de vino y llenó su copa. Milke observó al pelinegro, confundido.

_—__¿No crees que estás bebiendo mucho, Levi?_

_—__No, he bebido más y sin perder la cabeza. _

_—__Si sigues bebiendo tanto, no vas a poder conducir. _

_—__No eres mi madre, Mike— _Espetó el moreno.

Eren, por su parte, suspiró pesadamente. Él sabía conducir, así que no le preocupaba tanto si Levi podía hacerlo o no…lo que le preocupaba era la razón que empujaba al profesor a hacer aquello. Se aventuró a rozar la mano de Levi para quitarle la botella de vino.

_—__¿Qué tal si vamos a caminar un poco? Nos vendría bien para que la comida haga digestión._

_—__Quiero tomarme una copa a gusto, Eren. _

El castaño estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando Hanji lo llamó a gritos desde la pista. Aparentemente quería invitarlo a bailar. Eren suspiró pesadamente y se levantó para ir con la mujer, después de todo ¿cómo negarle algo a la doctora si era tan buena persona con él?

Levi observó de reojo el trío que bailaba en la pista: dos castaños y un rubio. Mientras que Hanji y Eren se movían con destreza, Moblit parecía un árbol intentando imitar a dos ardillas voladoras que se deslizan por las ramas con destreza. Levi suspiró pesadamente al pensar en ello y dirigió sus ojos específicamente al castaño, incluso olvidando por un momento que estaba intentando ser discreto. Eren sabía bailar bastante bien, aunque era evidente que se sentía un tanto incómodo o quizá sólo estaba intimidado por el estado etílico de Hanji. Le dio un sorbo a su copa, mientras se deleitaba con la imagen del castaño. Aunque no quería admitirlo abiertamente, el chico tenía algo que capturaba toda su atención.

_—__Ese chico, Eren, es un gran tipo— _Dijo Mike, llenando su copa de Vino.

_—__¿lo conoces?_

_—__Hanji me habla de él. Dice que es un "ángel"._

_—__Es un jodido universitario que padece amabiliditis_

Mike se rio ante el comentario de Levi, negando con la cabeza. Desde que conocía a Levi, el hombre solía aparentar hostilidad aunque al rubio le constaba que era un buen tipo, un ángel gruñón según Hanji. Corrección: un ángel enano y gruñón.

_—__¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho? —Le regresó la pregunta._

_—__Somos vecinos, no sé nada más. _

_—__Es bastante bien parecido y agradable, seguro no le faltan pretendientes. _

Cuando Mike dijo aquello, Levi sintió una punzada en el estómago y volvió los ojos a Eren. Era cierto, el chico era atractivo, dedicado y amable ¿quién diablos pasaría por alto a un tipo así? Levi se encogió de hombros al pensar en aquello. No era asunto suyo la vida romántica de Eren, aunque había algo en el tema que le disgustaba.

_—__Como todo universitario ruidoso, supongo— _Espetó, intentando no mostrarse afectado por el comentario de Mike. Sabía que él era bastante comunicativo con Hanji, así que lo último que deseaba es que la castaña se enterase de que él había actuado raro. No quería que la desquiciada doctora pensara que entre él y Eren había algo.

**6.**

Cuando llegaron a casa de Armin, el rubio presentó al castaño con su abuelo diciéndole que era un alumno de maestría de la universidad y acababa de llegar a la ciudad, por lo cual se había ofrecido a darle alojamiento una noche en lo que le acondicionaban un departamento en las residencias universitarias. El abuelo de Armin se tragó la mentira y a Farlan casi se le caí la boca de la impresión. ¿Cómo es que el rubio decía algo falso con tanta soltura y de forma tan creíble? Tendría que aprenderle aquello.

Armin cambió las sábanas de su cama y subió al ático de su casa por el colchón inflable que pensaba usar mientras le indicaba a Farlan que se pusiera cómodo, el de ojos cristalinos se cambió de ropa mientras el rubio regresaba.

Cuando Armin volvió, y mientras lo miraba inflar el colchón, Farlan no podía evitar pensar en que era una incongruencia que el rubio se hubiese ofrecido a alojarlo, haciéndolo creer que era un buen tipo; y después, le había mentido descaradamente a su abuelo, lo que le hacía pensar que lo había juzgado mal.

_—__¿Por qué le mentiste a tu abuelo?_

_—__No le gustan las personas extrañas. Si le decía la verdad iba a pensar que estaba mintiendo porque es un poco surrealista conocer a alguien de esa manera. Además de que estaría receloso contigo. Por ello mentí. _

_—__¿Y qué pasa si descubre que le mentiste?_

_—__¿Quién le va a decir?_

Farlan se sorprendió ante el razonamiento del menor y se encogió de hombros. No es que él no fuese capaz de mentir, pero le sorprendía que el rubio lo hiciera con tal descaro y con tanta frialdad que se imaginaba al rubio como un soldado o un estratega, alguien capaz de engañar al enemigo con sólo abrir la boca. Eso le maravillaba, aunque no entendía del todo la razón, aunque quizá eso se debía a que era tarde y se sentía cansado.

Sin más, se metió bajo las cobijas, intercambió un par de comentarios más con Armin y se esforzó por no quedarse dormido hasta ver que el chico había acondicionado su colchón y estaba listo para descansar. Cuando el rubio apagó la luz, Farlan se dejó vencer por el sueño. En su inconsciente se coló la imagen de un Armin apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna, caminando por la orilla de una playa tranquila. Era la imagen más hermosa que Farlan había visto en su vida.

**7.**

Pasaban de las 3:00 a.m cuando Eren conducía el coche de Levi rumbo a su departamento. Al final, el profesor se sentía indispuesto y tras la insistencia del castaño (y la lógica de que no habría tráfico a esas horas) decidió soltarle las llaves. En el camino, los dos iban en silencio, solamente acompañados por el suave ronroneo del motor. Levi sentía que se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento, nunca se había sentido tan relajado en toda su vida y no sabía si era por el vino o por la presencia de Eren. Cerró los ojos un momento y recordó su cita con el lago Rose. Recordó la belleza de las montañas, el aroma salitre del agua, la neblina que acompañaba las mañanas…aquello era demasiado hermoso, hipnótico. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si regresara a ése sitio pero con una compañía diferente.

_—__¿Alguna vez has ido al lago Rose? —Se atrevió a preguntar, abriendo apenas los ojos para ver a Eren. El chico tensó los músculos y su expresión se ensombreció, aunque Levi no entendía la razón y desconocía el temor que estaba viviendo Eren. El castaño pensaba que Levi querría hablarle de Erwin y eso era algo que no deseaba escuchar. _

_—__No…_

_—__Es un sitio hermoso_

_—__¿Es el sitio de las fotos que me enviaste?_

_—__Sí…_

_—__Es muy bonito._

_—__Quiero regresar a ése lago…¿vendrías conmigo? — _Preguntó Levi, bajando gradualmente la voz.

Eren sintió que el corazón se le escapaba del cuerpo y regresaba de golpe en una milésima de segundo, apenas desvió el rostro para contemplar a Levi y asintió con la cabeza, aunque al notar que el profesor tenía los ojos cerrados, sonrío y volvió la vista al frente. Agradecía que el mayor no lo hubiese visto actuar como un idiota.

_—__Sí…¿cuándo?_

Al preguntar aquello, no obtuvo respuesta. Eren se dio cuenta que el profesor se había quedado dormido, aparcó el coche para contemplarlo aunque sea un par de minutos. Apagó el automóvil para que nada interrumpiese su minuto de placer.

Suspiró pesadamente y llevó su mano a la frente del moreno para apartar algunos mechones de su cabello azabache, Levi no despertó. Eren no quería abusar de la confianza del mayor, no quería ser imprudente…pero sabía que el mundo era de los valientes y él apenas podía contener su impulso de besar al otro hombre. Colocó el freno de mano y se inclinó para rozar apenas sus labios con los de Levi, el impulso eléctrico que le recorrió le invitaba a buscar profundizar el contacto, pero su conciencia le imploraba que se alejase antes de que pudiese despertar al profesor. Decidió hacer caso a su voz interna, quitó el freno de mano y puso nuevamente en marcha el motor.

Levi no despertó durante el trayecto, cosa que Eren agradeció a los Dioses. No fue hasta que llegaron al sitio dónde vivían que el castaño se animó a interrumpir el sueño del profesor.

**Notas de la autora: **

He ahí el capítulo TnT, me costó bastante escribirlo porque las ideas iban y venían, pero ;A; prometo no tardar tanto para el siguiente. De momento pasaré a agradecer reviews. , no me mates.

Kona099: TuT Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, procuro actualizar pronto pero hay veces que de plano no se puede. Sí, Eren le dará amor a Levi XD , amor y algo más… :D gracias por pasarte por aquí y darte tiempo de comentar.

KathKolmer: XD Sí, Hanji es la onda. Conforme avanza la trama, su papel tomará más importancia ;D.

Katzenbach : ;3; Muchas gracias a ti por tus lindos comentarios, siempre me animas muchísimo. TuT A veces quisiera hacer los capítulos más largos, pero a veces la escena no da para más. Pero, ya veremos qué podemos hacer. :D Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Miss Paranoic : Lindaaaa 3, oh no, Jean sí quiere mucho a Marco, pero x''D Es un lelo para demostrarlo. A diferencia de Erwin, quién sí se calienta rápido y bien, Jean está aprendiendo de todo con Marco. De los personajes, quizá meta a un par más, xD que luego es difícil tener tantos en escena. TuT 3 Linda, gracias por el apoyo.

Charlie cabeza de calcetin; XD OMG, no entendí.

Ryoko Lamperouge: xDDDD Tu idea de la pijamada me encantó, voy a ver si entra en escena. XDDDD Dios, es que sería delirantemente hermoso que Armin salga al día siguiente con cara de "Que noche la de anoche" y Levi barriendo la escalera cuando eso suceda. Sería épico. XDDD Y sí, esperemos un encontronazo del trío amoroso….8D Eso si Erwin no se echa antes otro amante a la bolsa. Muchas gracias por el apoyo u, besos y abrazos para


End file.
